Marry Belarus's Letters! MARRY THEM!
by myangelofthursday
Summary: Belarus is now accepting post. OC's, states/cities, fans all accepted!   Rated T for now, might change if I get any...interesting...letters.
1. Intro

**I do not own Hetalia! (wish I did, but ya know...Himaruya deserves it)**

* * *

><p>Прывітанне, World.<p>

Yes, in order to improve my international relations (and to stop everyone running away in fear when they see me), my boss has ordered me to start accepting letters and replying to them "in a civil, entirely sane manner." I'm not sure how this will work out, however I have no choice but to give it a try. Besides, if Brother saw me doing something so productive, perhaps he'll change his mind about marrying me. I _hope _so!

So, send in your letters and I'll answer.

Signed, the-not-scary-at-all Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! <strong>

**No one seems to have started a letter writing thing as Belarus yet, so I thought I'd nab her before she was taken by someone else :) Like I said in the summary, OC's, cities, states, fans etc are all welcome! I don't mind any pairings :)) **

**So have fun, and I look forward to reading your letters!**

**x**


	2. Moscow 1

Dear Auntie,

Stop following my Папа(Papa)! He doesnt like you except as a sister!

With love & a sunflower,

Anastasiya 'Moscow' Braginski

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Moscow,<p>

You are wrong! He loves me deeply, he is just too insecure and afraid to show it yet. One day he will realise just how much he needs me, and you will receive a wedding invitation in the post.

Hoping you are well

Auntie Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, first review! <strong>


	3. Indonesia 1

H-Halo Belarus,

How are you?

Is it really true you destroyed poland's house because Ivan asked you to? H-he's also bald...and beat up...d-dud you try to kill him for Russia!

Please t-take care

Indonesia

P.S. Please stop chasing him in my garden, I gave new plants, and they are fragile little sproutlets

* * *

><p>Indonesia,<p>

I am good, for now. And you?

Yes, I absolutely destroyed that bliadz! His hair _and_ his house! Ivan told me that Poland was becoming rather _impolite_, so I took the liberty of teaching him a lesson which he will hopefully remember for a long, long time. It was good stress relief and besides, I would do anything for Brother. Anything.

Belarus

PS. Well, on the bright side, you have a lovely view of a bald Poland running around and frantically screaming for help. Who wouldn't enjoy that?

* * *

><p><strong>oO, someone from the "Become One With Mail" letters! And yes, that Belarus was actually me. I've finally learned how to use this website properly, and what's the first thing I do? Start writing letters. =D<strong>


	4. Atlantis 1

Dear Belarus~,

Salve! My names Atlantis! I havent had much contact with Northern Europe, Only the Mediterranean Europe. So, Hows everything up there? Last time I went to a World Meeting, I didnt see you! Or you brother for that matter... Erm, so, I have a question! How cold does it get up there? It gets about 14 deggress celsius here in the winter. Well, I have to leave, My whales are calling!

With sand and Fish,

The Republic of Atlantis.

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Atlantis,<p>

So you do exist...I heard stories about you, but I never knew if you were real or not. What is it like to live beneath the sea? It's much more peaceful than up here, I imagine.

I don't think I have seen you at World Meetings either. Are you an officially recognised country, or are you like that ghastly brother of England's who is always trying (unsuccessfully) to become accepted? And at the last meeting, my Brother and I were mostly having a little _chat_ with Latvia, so we were not in the actual conference much.

It does get quite cold up here during winter, sometimes up to -25 degrees. It's nowhere near as cold as Brother Russia's place though- he protects me from the worst of General Winter's rages. What a caring brother, don't you think?

With love and knives,

Belarus


	5. Lithuania 1

Dear Belarus,

*Clears throat* I'm sure you remember me (I hope). I was in the Soviet Union with you, heh, and the others.

PLEASE DON'T FIND THIS AKWARD, but...um...what I'm trying to say, is I-I think you-you are pretty a-and cute, even when you're going after Russia, no matter what the other nations might say of you...and well...

Oh, I'm just going to blurt this out, because someone wise once told me it's not healthy to keep your feelings in. I-I think he was talking about sex, but um...anyways... (I'm not talking about sex, don't worry!)

Belarus, w-will you go out with me?

From

Lithuania (um... is it getting hot in here or is it just me?)

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

*sigh* Yes, I do remember you, and you are still the same pathetic fool that got all of his fingers broken on our first date. Remember that one, _darling?_

God, you can't even string one sentence together without stammering...it must be a Baltic thing. In any case, wouldn't your dirty transvestite boyfriend be a little upset to hear that you're asking the sister of his most hated enemy to go out with you? I'd go comfort him before he whinges himself into a sparkly, pink oblivion.

YOU...you just put AWFUL images into my head! God, you'll pay for this!

You want me to go out with you? Come over to the park near my house at midnight, bring no weapons or bodyguards, and be sure not to wear any bulletproof armour.

See you in hell

Belarus (if you like, I can cool it down in a microsecond)

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Liet ~<strong>


	6. Michigan 1

Dear Belarus,hi! This is michigan from the USA! I admire your determination for Russia,but you need to lay off a little...he's scared of you

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

No, no he isn't scared, he's just in denial! But he'll come round soon enough. Nothing a little _persuasion_ won't fix.

Belarus


	7. Moscow 2

Auntie Belarus,

Fine by me if you want to continue thinking that way. I'd just like to warn you now dear Auntie. If you somehow manage to marry Папа, I will make your life a living Hell.

And you know I can do that.

With sweet bloody sunflowers,

Anastasiya 'Moscow' Braginski

* * *

><p>Nastyenka,<p>

Oh? I take it my wedding invitation has been refused. Such a shame...I was going to sit you next to Kiev. I think he has a liking for you.

Be careful, niece. Hurting you would upset my darling Ivan, but if you provoke me too much I will have no choice but to lay down some discipline.

With love and knives,

Auntie Belarus


	8. Indonesia 2

Belarus,

That's nice to hear...I...I'm well. M-my bestie asked me out, and I was going to visit my sister this week...

Y-you did...that...that's awful...and he's really ad looking now...his burns make me think of Freddy Krueger...b-bad mental images...*shivers*

B-by the way did you know Ivan likes Yao? He told me...after I told him something...

-Karina

P.S. This is more twisted than the ripped off faces hanging onto balloons on that video America showed me

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

A best friend, huh? I've never had one...only Ukraine, but I don't see her much anymore.

And what in the world is wrong with Poland looking like Freddy Krueger? I think it's healthy for him, perhaps he'll stop being such a conceited little bitch.

*growls* I _will_ deal with that accursed Chinese. God knows, I've tried...my plans always end up foiled one way or another. But he can't escape me forever. Heh heh..

Belarus

PS. Ripped off faces hanging onto balloons? Hmm...now _there's_ an idea! Thank you, America!


	9. Maine 1

Good day,Natalia,

In case you don't remember me,I'm one of America's daughters.

How are you doing my knife-loving friend? Is your trek to get Ivan to wed you going well?

Oh and I have to tell you something. The Soviet Union...he's back. And he's recuited my girlfriend. And Ivan.

With friendship,Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine.

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Alice,<p>

Yes, I do remember you. Ameryka has so many children..I often wonder- what is it like living in such a crowded house?

I am fine. My *ahem* proposals haven't been going as well as I'd like, but I'm sure I'll get through to him eventually. Persistence is the key.

The USSR? Back? _Why have I not heard of this? _I shall join them immediately! And since your girlfriend is with us (who is she, by the way?) why don't you join us too? Having an Amerykan State on our side would give us a good advantage.

With friendship also,

Belarus


	10. North Alaska 1

Dear Aunt Nattie,

Privet! I really had fun with you last weekend when we went ice-skating! I really did! But then Daddy and big brother started yelling and freaking out! I don't see how they can be so scared of you Nattie, your so nice!

With love,

June 'North Alaska' Jones Lune

(P.S- My big brother says 'Hi'!)

* * *

><p>Dear June,<p>

I'm so glad you had fun! You're very good at ice skating, we should go again sometime...

I know, it's outrageous! I was only trying to show Brother that I _could_ be a loving, caring parent and then I get shouted at to 'go away and leave June alone.' *sigh* There's no pleasing him sometimes...

How is life with Ameryka? Are you sure you don't want to come back to us yet?

With love,

Auntie Natalia

PS. Tell him I'm still annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw~ that was a sweet one. <strong>


	11. North Carolina 1

Hiya Belarus!

What's Up! I'm Wendy N. Jones, aka North Carolina! I'm one of America's children. I've always wanted to meet you, actually all the girl countries, because I've always lived with my twin brother, South Carolina! Also remember, I'M THE HERO, er, HEROINE! (Yeah, that's right!)

Be my BFF?,

Wendy. "North Carolina" Jones!

PS I sent you some sweet potatoes! Please enjoy them!

* * *

><p>Hello Wendy,<p>

The majority of countries do seem to be male...but if even you want to meet the females, avoid Hungary at all costs. You should see some of the things she writes about my Brother and that Chinese bajstruk. It makes me vomit!

Oh my, you sound just like your father. He always yells that at World Meetings, which normally results in him getting smacked by his bushy-browed "brother."

Um..what's a "BFF?" I'm not too familiar with your slang..

From Belarus

PS. Ah, thank you. I'll send you some dranniki I made with them!

* * *

><p><strong>Dranniki- a Belarusian dish, kind of like potato pancakes. :) <strong>


	12. Lyra 1

Hello ,

I'm Lyra, I just wanna say I hope Russia does come around and asks you to marry him. And I was wondering, what's it like haveing a dictator as a boss? That and when you finally marry Russia, can I come to take photos? I'll let you have the copies!

See Ya!

Lyra Melody

* * *

><p>Hello Lyra,<p>

Finally! Someone who supports my not-at-all-unreasonable wish! You'll be the first to receive a wedding invitation (after Ukraine, of course).

Having dictators was very difficult in the beginning- one in particular killed a lot of my people, so of course I hated him. But none of the rest of them did anything similar, so by 1991 I was sad to see that system go.

Of course you can! That way I can preserve the moment forever.

Da pabachennya,

Belarus


	13. China 1

N-n-ni hao, Belarus,

Um, can you please tell your brother to stop stalking me? It's scaring my xióngmaō (my panda). I am not fond of him showing up at my house, aru.

Also, please stop coming to my house after him, aru. You scare both me a-and my xióngmaō.

Cordially,

Wang Yao, the Republic of China

* * *

><p><em>YOUUUU!<em>

MY Ivan doesn't stalk you, you tempt him there with your rice, noodles and female pheromones! Don't act all innocent with me, I know _exactly _what you're up to! You're trying to steal my Russia away from me, and I'm warning you now, it WON'T WORK!

If you value your life and your sanity, stay the hell AWAY from him, svinnia Kitaiskaya!

With rage and hate,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a China! That was fun~<strong>


	14. Maine 2

Dear Natalia,

It's quite hard,especially considering that I'm sharing a room with New Hampshire,a notorious homophobe.

Quite true.

Her name is Iona. She's Iggy's sister,Ireland. And no. I was in once,and left. Now he's hunting me down,and I think he wants to kill me...I'm scared,Natalia. He wants revenge.

From,

Alice. R. Jones

* * *

><p>Alice,<p>

You do have my sympathy...when Eastern Europe was still living with Soviet Union, I had to share a room with Kazakhstan. She is the most frustrating girl you will ever meet.

Oh, England's sister! Yes, I know her...so, close ties with the British Isles runs in the family, hmm?

I don't think he wants revenge, he just wants you back on his side. You should give him a second chance.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for implied USUK :P<strong>


	15. Prussia 1

Yo Belarus!

How's it goin'? It's Prussia! Please don't kill me for this but why do you wanna marry your brother so bad?

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Look at that! An entire sentence without the word "awesome" in it! Are you finally coming to your senses?

I want to marry Ivan because I love him more than life. If that a good enough reason for you?

Belarus


	16. Philippines 1

Hello there, Belarus, po (ma'am, or sir. Depending on gender.)!

Kumasta (Hello/How are you?)! You may not know me. I am representative of the Philippines islands, Maria Clara de la Cruz.

It is a pleasure to meet you, po! I've heard about you from other countries around the world. Russia, po, is your older brother, yes?

May you tell him I thank him for the sunflowers he sent? I have just send boxes of mangoes over to you and his home in thanks, po!

I welcome you and your brother (not to mention the other countries in his home, the Baltics) with open arms to my land, so stop by whenever!

Nice to meet you, po!

~ Maria de la Cruz, the Philippines

* * *

><p>Hello Maria,<p>

I'm fine thank you, and you? I have heard about your country, but I do not think we have ever met.

Yes indeed! Russia is my wonderful, handsome, charming, strong, charismatic older brother. We are getting married soon.

*narrows eyes* Why did he send you sunflowers? It had better be _nothing_ but a show of good international relations. He's _mine!_

I've never tried mango before but I quite liked it, so thank you! And I'm afraid I took Ivan's box away...I simply cannot watch him exchanging such gifts with nations who are not about to marry him. I'm sure you understand.

Well then, we might visit you for our honeymoon!

Take care

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>OMG IM SO SORRY! I had actually written the reply, but for some stupid reason I forgot to put it on D= Sorrryyyyyyyyy! xxx<strong>


	17. Indonesia 3

Belarus,

Y-you haven't...I-I could be yours...if you'd like...

W-well uh...I have terrible experiences with horror movies...y-you see, each time I watched one with America, he insisted I stay with him because he got scared...then made me fall asleep with him, because he was afraid...

I-I don't think he even likes Ivan in that way...uh well...I know his sister hates him, and would do anything to make sure he does as well...

If you're really serious about Ivan...I could help you...I do wish to see him happy, and well, when he and I were close, I did figure out a little bit about him...p-please don't k-kill me for t-that...

Karina

P.S. He uh...some of his videos are messed up...t-that was from llamas with hats

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

You want to be _my _b-best friend? Wow...well, that's very nice of you...I've never really had any friends at all, but I-I guess I'm happy to try it!

Ohh yes, he does get very scared doesn't he? I can't understand why he watches them in the first place if they make him freak out so much. Although...do you know what would be funny? We could lock him in a room, play one of those Saw movies, then turn out all the lights and enjoy the screams. We should do it!

He _says_ he doesn't, but I'm suspicious. I think he's planning something. *growls* gender-confused idiot...

You WOULD? Oh my..well, if you helped me, you really would be my best friend! (You are _definitely _not on my killing list, don't worry)

Belarus

PS. I can see that...and he calls _me_ twisted. What a hypocrite.


	18. China 2

FEMALE PHERAMONES? HAVE YOU NOT REALIZED THAT I AM A MALE NATION, ARU?

AND I CAN'T EXACTLY STAY AWAY FROM HIM WHEN HE STALKS ME IN A PANDA SUIT!

My sanity? You're not exactly sane yourself, aru.

I hate you.

~Wang Yao

* * *

><p>Swine,<p>

A male nation? YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME! If you want to be a 'male' nation so much, why don't you go get an OPERATION! I hope you die of blood loss in the process!

HE. DOES. NOT. STALK. YOU! Whatever you are doing to make him drool over you, STOP! Or tell _me_ how you're doing it!

I'm sane! I'M SAAANE! I'M PERFECTLY SAAAAANNNE!

The hate is mutual,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, why are the crazy ones always the most fun? xD<strong>


	19. North Carolina 2

Hey Belarus,

That's true, I wish there were more, ;^;. Also, what does Hungary write, why is it so bad?

Uncle Iggy tells me that everytime I see him. His eyebrows are really bushy! I used to pull on them when I was small.

It means Best Friend's Forever! XD

Write ya letter,

Wendy Jones

PS Kyaaaaaaa! The dranniki was delicious! We don't have that here, only Daddy's yucky burgers. I sent you some red delicious apples, hope you like them!

* * *

><p>Hello Wendy,<p>

*shudders* Don't ask me to read it again. Let's just say she likes writing about _intimate_ activities between them...ughh, what an awful, AWFUL thought!

Hah! I can imagine him getting very annoyed at that. I offered to burn them off for him once, but he stammered something about them being "perfectly fine" and ran away.

Oh! Wow...a lot of people suddenly want to be my friend, it's a bit overwhelming..I-I'd be very happy, though!

Belarus

PS. I'm glad you liked them! I think I'll make some kind of dessert with the apples :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah, I can't stop imagining a little kid pulling on Iggy's eyebrows XD That's hilarious!<strong>


	20. Ireland 1

Top o' the mornin' to ya Belarus,

Do you remember me? I'm Ireland (or Iona). Alice's girlfriend. It's been a while. I presume you already know that I was writing to Mr. Soviet Union? Well, I may have to cancel that arrangement due to the fact someone attacked Alice. The main suspect is… somebody who is siding with Soviet Union. Do you think you can help me, Belarus?

Anyway, how've ya been? I don't see ya much outside of the EU conferences.

Lots of luck from

Iona Kirkland

aka

The Republic of Ireland

* * *

><p>Hello Iona,<p>

Yes, Alice told me about you, and about your arrangement with Mr Soviet Union. It's a shame you're leaving us! You're both close allies of Britain and America, so it would be a great thing to have both of you on our side. And...I'm not sure who could have attacked her...It wasn't me, not this time! I know I'm normally the first suspect when it comes to attacks...but it really wasn't me!

I've been fine, thank you..making quite a few friends, which is a new experience. And you?

Take care,

Belarus


	21. America 1

Hey there sweet stuff!

How's it going? I heard you're getting married to Russia? The commie bastard? REALLY? Im coming over there and im going to sweep you off your feet like the hero i am!

Love,

Your darling America

PS. Sorry about that, Belarus. This is england,by the way, and america was drunk when he wrote this. Sorry.

* * *

><p>America,<p>

...WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BROTHER? You capitalist pig! You'd better sober up and apologise QUICKLY before I declare war on you!

The only reason I'd let you do that is so I could kill you in your sleep.

Belarus

PS. England, didn't you manage to teach this child any manners at all? He's clearly inherited _none_ of your gentlemanly genes.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! <strong>

**I'm totally not against BelAme by the way, I actually love it :P But it would be kinda OOC for her to like him immediately, especially when he's just insulted Russia xD**


	22. North Alaska 2

Dear Aunt Nattie,

I know that Nana (I can't write in Russian because of these weird keyboards!) loves you Nattie! But I don't think he loves you that way... He loves you like he loves me! That's great isn't it?

Staying with Daddy isn't so bad. He's really nice and he smiles all the time! And I can't come back to you guys (although big brother REALLY wants to leave). Besides, Hawaii and I are great friends! She and I always play together!

I hope you stay happy,

June

(PS- Big Brother loves you too, although he never says so.)

* * *

><p>Dear June<p>

Of course he does...he just hasn't realised that he loves me in more ways than one. And when he does, it will be even more great!

Well, at least he's treating you well...a word of advice though June- _never_ start drinking. It makes nice people turn into complete idiots.

Isn't Hawaii the tropical island? She must get very lonely out there by herself, I'm glad you've made friend with her. Anytime you'd like to visit us, you could bring her along!

Thank you, I wish the same for you.

Aunt Natalia

PS. Tell your brother that if he wants to leave that much...nothing is stopping him! He's welcome to come back any time.


	23. China 3

Qiánxíng zhě,

Hmm, maybe Ivan likes me because I DON'T STALK HIM.

Or maybe because I'M ACTUALLY SANE.

Or maybe because MY LEADER IS NOT A DICTATOR.

Or maybe because I CAN COOK WELL.

Or maybe because YOUR BROTHER IS GAY.

Or maybe because I CARE ABOUT WHAT HE FEELS LIKE.

Or maybe because I DON'T SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF HIM.

I could list a whole book's worth of qualities I have an you don't, but you'll still stupidly say it's my fault he likes me better than you, aru.

Go cry to your dictator, bitch.

~Wang Yao

* * *

><p>Пiдарас,<p>

BULLSHIT! I'm **PERFECTLY SANE**, Lukashenko is NOT a dictator, I CAN cook well, brother is NOT gay and I DO care for his feelings! And the fact that I have not yet carved you into little Chinese pieces is proof of that- he asked me not to! You don't deserve brother- you don't even LIKE him!

I think you should build another wall separating you and Russia. That way, you won't get "stalked" and I won't come close to another bloody murder.

Belarus


	24. Philippines 2

Dear Belarus,

Congrats~ I hope you have a happy marriage, po!

O-Oh, thats fine! It's merely trade, nothing to worry about, po! I have no romantic feelings for your kuya (brother), I really have eyes for someone else~~

I hope you have a happy marriage!

~Maria Clara de la Cruz, the Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Thank you! I'm sure it will be wonderful.

Hmm...well alright then I believe you, which is lucky for both of us. And..who is this person you have eyes for? If it's not too bold to ask ;)

Do you want to come? (Wow, this guest list is actually getting quite long!)

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>No no, I'm glad you reminded me :) Because otherwise I probably wouldn't have noticed until much later :(<strong>


	25. Ireland 2

Dear Belarus,

I'm sorry, but I'm too worried that something might happen to Alice again. I never said it was you. I was just wondering who it could have been! I hope I find out soon so I can catch the filthy bastard and show him what I was like in the IRA.

That's good. It is nice making new friends. I've been doing that a lot too. Also sending letters which takes up time, but otherwise I'm good.

Take care too!

Iona Kirkland/Ireland

* * *

><p>Iona,<p>

Oh, I'm sorry...it's just that I normally get blamed for these things and, well...normally it _is_ me. *sigh* The IRA and the Red Army together- that would have been such a force..

Well I don't think Ukraine could have done it- she's too nice. And brother has no need to do that, he's on good terms with America and his states (well..as good as they can ever be). Maybe it was...China? Heh. I think he's siding with the Soviet Union. What do you think?

It is, isn't it? I never thought it would be, but there you are...

Belarus


	26. Kyubee 1

Belarus, if you make a contract with me, and become a magical girl, I can make any wish come true. In fact, I can even make miracles happen!

The only catch is that in exchange for your wish, you have to fight beings known as witches.

So, do we have a deal?

- Kyubee

* * *

><p>Kyubee,<p>

Really? _Any_ wish at all? Oh, wow...well I must admit that does sound tempting. There is one thing I want very, _very_ much.

I'm good at fighting and killing things, so I don't imagine that will be too much of a problem.

So how exactly does this work? Do I have to sign something?

Belarus


	27. Romi Islands 1

Hello Dear Belarus,

hello I am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago. can you guess who i was? can you tell italy some one frome his past says hi? oh and tell france that i still think he is a frog whore.

Romi islands

* * *

><p>Hello Romi Islands,<p>

Hmm...I don't seem to remember anyone with your name, but it sounds similar to Italy's grandpa Rome. Are you related to him?

I will certainly tell France that, but I might have to leave Italy alone. Both him and his loudmouthed brother faint whenever they see me.

Belarus


	28. Indonesia 4

Belarus,

I wish for others to be happy, and even if it means giving up my own, then yes...America keeps saying that I care too much for others, but what does he know...

THat does sound funny, since he has been annoying me lately...which one the first one?...or maybe the last one, because of it being in 3-d?

I-I would help you...well, I'm a little annoyed with Yao...and well, my relationship with him has been pretty strained...*sigh of relief* o-ok...t-that's good to hear...since well, many years ago I had a small cruch on him...but that's in the past, since I'm pretty sure I'm with my best friend now...

Well, anyway, I think the best way to start, is to think about the best way to get past that terribly cold barrior...one thing that always cheered him up were sunflowers...since he hates how cold his home gets...*thinking*...how have you been trying to win him over so far?

Karina

PS. yeah...he tends to contradict himself...

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Well...I wouldn't want to make you unhappy. I won't go psychotic on you- really, I won't.

Ooh yes, 3D would be a good extra touch. I've also heard The Human Centipede 2 is pretty awful, maybe we could show that afterwards?

I'm _more_ than a little annoyed with Yao, but I've been expressly forbidden by brother to harm him. It's so frustrating! All I want to do is hack him into pieces and feed him to sharks. Is that so bad? *shivers* I'm glad you've over him...I have a horrible reaction to people who like him in that way, as I'm sure you can tell.

What I've been doing to win him over? Hah, wow..where to start? I've tried torturing him, dragging him to church in a prison carriage, threatening his loved ones, threatening his population, feeding him serotonin enhancing drugs, lulling him into a false sense of security...I'm sure there's more, but that's all that comes to mind right now. I'll try the sunflowers. It's different, but it might work.

Belarus

PS. Tell me about it. Recently, he gets drunk, hits on me and insults Ivan. Unheroic much?

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, read the BBFC discription of The Human Centipede 2. It's friggin sick! (which is why Alfie would love it xD)<strong>


	29. Antarctica 1

Belarus.

I thought I would write to somebody, I just happened to find out that you were accepting letters. I was just wondering if everything is alright in you're country? No problems? Sorry if my writing is all shaky and wobbly, I'm not like scared of you or anything... oh I think I need to go...there is a crazed scientist outside my door again. Uh oh...

Antarctica.

* * *

><p>Antarctica,<p>

*sighs* Honestly...things could be better. My economy is slipping, my currency is being devalued and my boss is skipping around like nothing's wrong and refuses to let anyone else try and handle things. I admit, I'm growing tired of him and would like to see a new face in the president's office. And don't be scared...you haven't done anything to me :)

Good luck dealing with the scientist. You get quite a lot of those, don't you?

Belarus


	30. Japan 1

RSIALVR,

I have managed to obtain the 'documents' on VKAMTR that you have requested. I have ensured that they are top quality and should satisfy you like all the others. Please set up a date for collection. I propose the world meeting next saturday, for we would be able to meet without us being suspicious.

Please remember that due to contract, we would be anonymous to each other except for that time. Should anyone suspect, I must retreat and reschedule a better time.

For the payment, as our deal, three of your knives. Please confirm with me if you would be able to make it.

For our next business, may I offer you some doujins of him for a small voice recording?

NTNPPRZ

Nation Paparazzi

* * *

><p>Nation Paparazzi,<p>

Thank you very much, I'm very grateful. The World Meeting would be perfect...you could just slip them to me under the economy papers sometime when Germany is making one of his 8-minute speeches, or when France and England are fighting. I can bribe the secretary to have us seated next to each other.

I'm sure nobody will suspect, but if they do, we can reschedule. It's a shame I'm not in the G8,- that meeting would have been another good opportunity.

Shall I send you the knives by express mail, or would you prefer it if I handed them over personally? I also have a pretty good 17th century sickle, if you're interested...it's very sharp and has been recently restored.

That sounds tempting. What kind of voice recording are you looking for?

Pleasure doing business, as always,

RSIALVR

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, interesting premise :)) Not the first Bela? Waaah! Loool well, she's an interesting character so I'm not surprised she's been done xD<strong>

**Code names:**

**RSIALVR (Russia Lover)- Belarus**

**VKAMTR (Vodka Master)- Russia**

**NTNPPRZ (Nation Paparazzi)- Japan**


	31. Belgium 1

Bonjour Belarus,

Haha... America just got PONED! Oh and could I borrow one of your knives, France is annoying me and Hungary won't let me use her frying pan.

From,

The Kingdom of Belgium

(Please excuse my sister, Seychelles gave her chocolate. And in case you haven't figured out who I am, I'm Luxembourg)

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Belgium,<p>

Well, someone needs to knock some sense into him. I'm still waiting for his apology...

I'm always glad to lend out my knives, especially to deal with perverted nations. Find one enclosed in this letter!

Belarus

(It's alright Luxembourg, your sister's requests are entirely reasonable)


	32. Philippines 3

Dear Belarus,

Of course! If I may~

I have eyes for Mr. Bonnefoy, po...~~ I have grown fond of him whilst under Spain's rule. He's quite passionate towards...everyone~~ -sigh- I honestly like him a lot. But Ms. Victoria (Seychelles)...

(By the way, I sent some more mangoes over!)

~Maria Clara de la Cruz, the Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Invitation sent! Hope to see you there (I'll tell you the date later...when I've managed to secure one)

Mr Bonnefoy? As in...France? Goodness, that 'frog' as England calls him gropes everything he sees! I personally don't see how that can be attractive, but you know...each to their own!

(Ooh, thank you! I'll make some mango jam and send some over)

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>I only just got an account myself :P <strong>

**Lol okies xD I'm horribly unobservant sometimes...I'd suck at office work.**


	33. China 4

"...and I won't come close to another bloody murder."

There! RIGHT THERE, 白俄罗斯!

I sincerely doubt any sane little sister will consider bloody murder because her brother HAS A GAY CRUSH.

I also noticed that you didn't deny that you scare the shit out of your darling older brother, aru. NOBODY CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH A PERSON WHO SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF THEM. GET IT THROUGH YOUR DERANGED INCEST-FANTASIZING HEAD THAT HE HAS NEVER LOVED YOU THAT WAY, DOES NOT LOVE YOU THAT WAY, AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU THAT WAY!

I...I don't hate him...*blush*

DAMMIT, BELARUS, I SWEAR IF YOUR SORRY INCESTING ASS GETS WITHIN THREE HUNDRED KILOMETERS FROM MY HOUSE I WILL TELL IVAN AND I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU IN A ROMANTIC WAY!

~pissed!Wang Yao

* * *

><p>Хуясос,<p>

If you consider that insane, you DEFINITELY wouldn't get along with brother. He's not exactly opposed to bloody murder himself! And as for "gay crush," just because you've had a sex change, that doesn't mean you can still consider yourself male.

**LIAR!** OF COURSE HE LOVES ME THAT WAY! AND YOU'VE JUST ADMITTED YOU DON'T "HATE" HIM AS MUCH AS YOU CLAIM TO DO, SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE **JEALOUS! **JEALOUS THAT I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM AND YOU WON'T EVEN BE INVITED TO THE WEDDING!

And I don't _scare_ him...marriage is a-a big thing! I-It's perfectly natural to be nervous! O-of course it is!

HAH! You're AFRAID of me! And rightly so, because when brother gets his mind right and rejects you, I will be there to make sure there is NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!

Even more pissed,

Natalia Arlovskaya


	34. General Winter 1

Hello Belarus,

As a friend, I suggest you not try to force Russia to marry you. One, it'll never work if you scare him, two, forcing someone is NOT how you should marry, and three, I would have to side with him if you hurt him.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne General,<p>

I-I'm not _forcing_ him, I'm just trying to make him see that we are meant for each other. And I have been quite nice to him recently...I think.

And about hurting him, you're not exactly gentle yourself. He hates the cold you bring every year! He even shields me from it.

Sincerely,

Belarus


	35. General Winter 2

Hello Belarus,

Ah, but he may not see it that way. It scares him when you tear down his doors and throw his door knobs across the room.

I've protected him, haven't I? With harsh winters, no one can hurt him. I make sure of it. He is the largest nation in the world partially thanks to me.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>General,<p>

That-that was _one_ time! Maybe if he hadn't locked and bolted the door, I wouldn't have had to do that.

I suppose you're right, but his people suffer a lot because of it. Their crops freeze and the only thing they can do to escape you is drink vodka. Can't you just come when he's being invaded, and not every single year?

Sincerely,

Belarus


	36. North Alaska 3

Dear Aunt Nattie,

What do you mean drinking makes people into idiots? Daddy drinks that sweet bubbly drink all of the time and he never does anything bad. What kind of  
>drink are you talking about? It can't be water. That's good for you... Hmm...<p>

And yah, Hawaii gets really lonely sometimes... It's why I hang out with her all of the time so she'll be happy!

Oh, and Auntie I want to ask you something. What are those noises coming from sister Cali, brother New York, and brother Texas' rooms? They always look at each other weirdly, and then they go into one of their rooms and the noises start! It's really weird, and when I asked Daddy he just got really pale (Like  
>a ghost!) and started stuttering before making some excuse to leave! It's the same thing my other siblings do too!<p>

I really don't understand what they're doing in there! Why are they making those noises? I hope you give me an answer Aunt Nattie! And I know you will, because your one of the greatest Aunt's in the WHOLE world!

Love you,

June

(PS- Big Brother said that he'll try and come over sometime when Daddy's visiting Uncle Iggy.)

* * *

><p>Dear June,<p>

Oh, you mean lemonade/coke? *laughs* No, no...there's a certain thing called 'alcohol,' which has strange effects on people. Ask your daddy about it, it would be interesting to see his reaction. He and "Uncle Iggy" know a lot about it, I'm sure.

That's good. You're quite removed from the rest of the states yourself, aren't you? You're closer to America's brother...can't recall his name right now...

Hah! So, America can't handle giving Sex Education to his children, huh? Well then of course I'll tell you, because I'm such a _nice_ auntie. *smirks*

You see, when people like each other very much, they do this thing called 'sex'...and this thing feels very pleasurable, so the noises you're hearing are just Texas, California and New York expressing that pleasure. Actually, It's normally meant to be done by two people who love each other, but since America's kids are so damn perverted, of course they have to have a threesome... *ahem* Sorry...ignore that last bit.

Hope that helped!

Auntie Natalia

PS. About your daddy and Uncle Iggy...have you ever heard anything similar from _their_ room? You know, just asking out of interest..it's not useful information I could sell to yaoi-loving Hungaries or anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Haahaa xD Good old Auntie Natalia...teaching her nieces about alcohol and sex :P Shame on you America, you coward!<strong>


	37. Indonesia 5

Belarus,

As long as you don't act like America, it's fine...s-sometimes he really gets on my nerves...especially with the whole "I can't fall asleep alone, and for the rest of the night, you're going to be a teddy bear" thing he pulled...

Hmmm. that does make it difficult...but I see a loophole, he says that he would be mad if you harmed Yao, but he didn't say anything about if someone else did...I was supposed to be friendly to him, but since he was rude to me when I saw him earlier...and cursed me out...then he will pay...

what kind of weapon do you use? Knife right? Any specific brand, so that I know to avoid that one...then again, I was trained by Japan, and my weapons are well, similar to his...

that would be perfect, he'll be wearing adult diapers for days, if not weeks

PLus, I wasn't the right one for him anyway...sure he's still my friend, but personally I'm more like a helpless little sister...especially since I got caught in a blizzord...didn't realize how cold it got there, and he had to save me...i-it's ok if you laugh...I was a little naive back then...

hmmm...well I can see what's keeping him away...have you heard the saying "you catch more flies with honey?", try to act as sweetly as possible, maybe I could borrow some of Japan's dating sims to help with some of that, or I could have him make one that will have Russia as the guy to try to win over...then again does he still hate Russia?...

don't know if this helps, but during the time he and I were really good friends, Japan got a little annoyed, of how I acted...no I wasn't acting in a promiscuous manner, I just have this small problem with being nervous...something your brother found funny...well not funny to the point where he made fun of it like America, but amusing funny...^^' not my fault I can be like Liechtenstein at times...

I see China right now...I think I'm going to smash his skull in or something...he doesn't see me, so I'm gonna sneak up on him...

best of luck with the sunflowers, and decorate them with a warm toned ribbon, he loves warm sunny places

Karina

P.S. He got drunk...pffffffft...Seriously? Looks like He also inheritated that trait from England, and I thought his poor taste was terrible...oh dear...

oh...this is awkward...uh...do you know how to get blood out of silk? My kebaya is drenched in blood...I uh...snuck up on Yao, and hit him in the spot on his neck that would make him pass out, and then well...uh...after...I uh dumped him into a random field...d-don't worry he can't think it was you, because I used something he personally taught me...

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

I most definitely do not, and will never act like America. That would mean acting like a clueless, impulsive, gluttonous jerk who can't even watch a movie without breaking down.

Hmm, that's quite a good idea! We'd have to keep these things secret though...I wouldn't want him finding out that I had anything to do with Yao being injured and missing. He's threatened to never visit me again and to stop talking to me! I couldn't handle that..

I usually have my knives hand made for me- I like having the blade a specific shape, and having engravings in the handle. They're normally something like "die China, die," or "marry me brother, marry me," along with a nice picture.

Aw..it is quite freezing up there, it takes a while to get used to it. I remember once when I was a child, I got very cold and tried to steal Ukraine's scarf from her. She ended up giving it to brother though, in exchange for more land.

I haven't heard the saying, but it seems to have some truth to it...I'll try doing that, and I'll send the sunflowers with my next letter to him. Japan and Russia had a war back in the early 20th century, but I think they are on polite enough terms now, so I'm sure Japan would do it if we ask nicely. And actually, do you know what I've been thinking? England is quite good with magic, isn't he? So, maybe I could ask him to help me out...brew me a love potion or something?

Hahahahaaah! You actually did it! That is too sweet. Ooh and where exactly did you dump the body? Because I've just had a wonderful thought that I could run up to brother and be all like "Oh, brother Russia! I've just found Yao dumped unconscious in a field and I'm _so_ concerned about him, I think we should help! See what a nice, caring person I really am!" *cackles*

I normally remove bloodstains my washing the clothes with cold water and salt, before putting them into the normal wash. But sometimes I actually like to keep them...you know, as a souvenir.

Natalia

PS. I think they go drinking together...talk about the perfect partnership

* * *

><p><strong>Evil plans are going ahead xD Bela really does have a good influence on people lool<strong>


	38. North Alaska 4

Dear Aunt Nattie,

Okay! I'll go and ask Daddy right away!

Oh, and me and Uncle Matt are really close~! I'm a little sad that I'm so far away from the others... But Uncle Matt is always there for me! And Hawaii too of course~!

Oh... That's what that is? But Daddy and Nana always say they love me and they never do that to me! I don't get it. But I know that Daddy once said I was too young to know, so maybe that's it? Hmm...

And those three aren't perverted! They're nice, and California always colors with me and Hawaii during the State meetings!

Love you but still a little confused,

June

(PS- Yah! I always hear Daddy making A LOT of noises but Uncle Iggy always tells him to be quiet. T-Then they start saying those naughty words Daddy told me never to say! And Daddy ALWAYS has weird marks on his neck in the morning! A-Are they doing sex too?

* * *

><p>Dear June,<p>

So what did he say?

Matthew, that's it! I knew his name, I just forget it so easily...I have no idea why. I haven't even seen him at World Meetings either, doesn't he go to them?

Well your daddy is probably right- you'll understand when you're a bit older, I'm just telling you the basic idea since Alfred has failed to do so. And...they're not meant to! It's done in a husband-wife relationship, not with a parent and a child. That is just wrong.. even to me!

That's nice of them, but I'm sure they have a very interesting secret life no one knows about..

Give it a few years and you'll understand everything :)

Love, Auntie Natalia

PS. AAH, so it's true! Hang on...that must mean England is the dominant! That's good info, thanks a lot. I'm about to get richer*calls up Hungary* And yes, they are. Don't ask them about it too much though, and don't tell them you told me anything.


	39. Philippines 4

Dear Belarus~~,

Ah, thank you! I hope you find the perfect date! Yes, yes, France... I don't particularly enjoy the fact he would touch...anything... in an intimate way, but he has this charm...

(Anyway! Thank you! I look forward to the jam~)

~ Maria Clara de la Cruz, the Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

That's ok! It would be great to have a lot of people there :)

I suppose his food is good, and his wine...but yes, he'd probably flirt with the wall if there was no one else around. You should tell him though! I think he'd be delighted to find out he has an admirer.

Belarus


	40. China 5

Little girl,

You have no idea what I am capable of and what Ivan really feels like.

I figured out why he comes to my house.

TO ESCAPE YOU, YOU INSANE FLAT-CHESTED DAUGHTER OF A BITCH INCEST-LOVING MANIAC.

Do you know what he does to poor Lithuania because he is frustrated at YOU?

He RAPES him.

Let me say it slowly, baby country. IVAN. RAPES. TORIS. BECAUSE. OF. YOU.

He does not want to marry you.

He is not straight (in fact, the majority of the countries aren't either. Deal, bitch.)

IVAN WOULD RATHER DIE OF FOOD POISONING VIA ENGLAND THAN MARRY YOU.

I don't know which sucks worse: your economy or your ability to make good choices.

SURVEY SAYS: The latter!

And, by the way, countries CAN'T HAVE SEX CHANGES. Do you know how much that would mess up our government?

BUT, since you're already screwed, you might as well get one! You won't even need chest surgery!

I pity Ivan for having such a sorry exuse for a little sister.

- Wang Yao

* * *

><p>Grandma,<p>

Oh, I'm positively TERRIFIED now! What are you going to do, throw rice balls at me? You're past your prime.

I have previously listed the reasons he comes to your house. Nothing to do with me AT ALL.

HAHA! Which 13-year old fanfiction did you read that from? Or do you spy on his house? And this is the one that calls _me_ a stalker! You certainly seem to know my brother better than he knows himself!

Oh well excuse me, we can't all be the world's biggest child-labour-using factory.

Countries can't have sex changes, huh? Well you've CERTAINLY proved that theory wrong!

Go rape some pandas babulya, and stop scaring poor Philippines out of her wits.

Natalia Arlovskaya


	41. Philippines 5

On a quick note, Belarus~,

I can hear Kuya Yao hyperventilating in his room. I'm visiting him at the moment, and I know he's sending letters to you.

Don't take his words to heart, he gets quickly frustrated when angered...I should calm him down by smothering him with his Hello Kitty pillow...

In fact, I'll do that right now. Hah...I wish he could keep his temper in check.

If that doesn't work, my meat cleaver will do.

~ Maria Clara de la Cruz, the Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

I'm not surprised he's hyperventilating...that's a lot of passive aggression he's releasing onto me. He's getting too old for this anyway.

You should _really_ do that! That would be hysterical. Send me some pictures when you're done!

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Lool yep, the claws are out between those too. The last one was kinda hard because China does have a point xD Not that Bela would ever admit that.<strong>

**Totally mentioned! :)**


	42. Japan 2

RSIALVR,

That would be for the best. I shall put them in a folder labled "Pictoral Evidence File No.3" However I do hold some reservations. The world meeting is usually set seatings, and it might be slightly suspicious if you are sitting next to me as well as next to VKAMTR. If the seating is to be changed, I have belive it would be best if every other placement would be at random.

Yes, it would be quite the shame. On the other hand, we did manage to exchange the documents via the acting skills we had the last time. I must say, your Nininbaouri act was excellent. I do not believe anybody suspected anything.

That may be problematic to get via customs. However, I do not think they would be too much of a trouble. I have the lisence to keep sharp items such as my Katana. I think that would be fine. The sickel sounds very nice. If you do, I will add in another service of adding three photos of you and one photo of VKAMTR and merging them.

A small recording of your voice saying some lines would be good. I have the lines sent with this letter. They are your usual lines so I do belive it would not be very troublesome to do. All I need is for you to come down to the recording studio when you are able to do them perfectly. They are mostly taken down from your interactions with the other nations.

Please do not be apprehensive on that. The contract did state that in order to receive documents from subjects of choice, the person signing is allowing themselves to be used as a subject as well. It comes under the lines stating that anonymity is necessary and that if it is broken, so would the business.

Likewise,

NTNPPRZ

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

Well, we haven't been seated next to each other for a while so I guess once wouldn't look too suspicious, and I always sit next to VKAMTR anyway. But yes, we probably shouldn't exchange documents that way for a while afterwards.

Ah yes, the Nininbaouri act. That was actually great fun for me to do, as you can imagine.

It's alright, I can have my government classify the package as top secret so no one will even think of touching it. But same as with the World Meeting, we shouldn't do that again for a while. And I believe my boss is flying over sometime next month to see yours, so perhaps the sickle/photos could be exchanged then?

I'll record those as soon as I get the opportunity. And I'm just curious to know, what exactly would you be using it for? I understand that the entire process in completely anonymous, but I like to know the exact purpose of all of my exports and negotiations.

On a final note, I myself have several photos of myself, VKAMTR and BTYFRMR. If you could edit BTYFRMR out of them, I'd be very grateful. You may request whatever you wish in exchange.

Signed,

RSIALVR

* * *

><p><strong>FROM THE WRITER OF JAPAN: The Nininbaouri thing stated is from the drama CD where Belarus and Russia see Japan, and Belarus put herself in his clothes (while he is in it.. what a squeeze) so that they look like one person and asks Russia if he liked her better then.<strong>

**FROM ME: Ooh and I added Ukraine in there too. She's BTYFRMR (Busty Farmer)lol fail name is fail.**


	43. General Winter 3

Hello Belarus,

You didn't have to do that either way. He would have appreciated not having to hide in his room in fear.

Everybody's people suffer because of a season. I couldn't come only when he's being invaded because that would not make sense and his people would have adjusted to an easier wintertime and suffer tenfold when I came to help.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>General,<p>

I got a little overrun with emotion, it happens to everyone. If he was willing to talk, everything would have been so much more pleasant.

*sigh* Then I guess there really is no escape. Well, as long as he's protected, I'm happy.

Sincerely,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Agh, sorry for the recent stream of fail replies...writer's block has come calling =(<strong>


	44. Russia 1

**Well, he's arrived! The beloved brother :)**

* * *

><p>Belarus!<p>

Why are you doing this? I-I mean, it is good you are finally making other friends (it seems I have lost some now), b-but.. You are supposed to tell the OTHER PERSON about marrying them first! I-in this case, warn the other person.. But now that I know of the wedding planning, I am still not, and will never be, consentual.

P-Please stop sending invitations and t-tell everybody there is no wedding. Ever. Isn't it enough that I said I love you as a sister?

And k-killing Yao off will not change how I feel except that it would make me want to die with him. Especially if you influence others to help you. He is not trying to steal me, and da, he is certainly a boy. N-now I will go try to find his unconscious body, and if I can't then I will go h-hide somewhere you can't find me and cry.

Gah, do not talk about sexual things either!

I am not proud of you anymore and I will not visit you again. *pout*

Brother Russia

P.S. Just accept Toris instead! Pozhalstaaa!

* * *

><p>Darling Brother!<p>

I've been telling you for the past 10-or-so years, have I not? How much more warning do you need? And while I'm waiting for you to come to your senses and realise that our marriage is the only option, why not plan in advance?

Oww, but I want to! It's fun. I've already decided on the hymns and the flower arrangements too! You'll love them, really you will! And that's like saying to someone who loves you, "isn't it enough that I like you as a friend?" No, it isn't!

I-I'm not influencing anyone...I can't help what other nations choose to do . If they choose to hit your precious Yao over the head with a mallet, I can't exactly stop them. And on that note, have you seen what _he's_ been saying to _me?_ Come on, brother...I did Poland for you, now it's your turn.

You're right, we shouldn't talk about that. Actions speak _much_ louder than words, hmm?

If I send some sunflowers, will you come? I've even tied them with a beautiful orange ribbon!

With more love than my little heart can handle,

Belarus

PS. I think he's given up on me. About damn time!

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, hello again! Thanks, I'm really glad you like it :) <strong>

**Your Russia is awesome, by the way!**


	45. Albania 1

Hello Belarus-

It's Albania here. I noticed you were taking letters and I just decided to drop by and say hello (in letter form of course). If you want people to stop running away from you, you might not want to hide a steak knife in your dress. How the hell do you keep that in there without accidentally stabbing yourself! Oh and my sister Macedonia is bugging me, but what else is new? *sigh*

-Albania

* * *

><p>Hello Albania,<p>

Thank you for taking the time...how is everything in your country?

But I need my steak knife! There are so many muggers and perverts out there, and I'm not a big, strong male nation like the others so I have to carry some kind of protection...a bit like Hungary and her frying pan. And I keep it in a holster strapped around my leg, so there's no danger of stabbing myself. Only others.

Irritating sisters...I sure know what that's like. *sigh*

Belarus


	46. Russia2 1

Dear Belarus,

GO AWAY! TT_TT

Sincerely, Russia.

* * *

><p>Darling Russia,<p>

NEVER! Now _marry me..._

Your Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, another one! They're flooding in all of a sudden..xD<strong>


	47. Ireland 3

Dear Belarus,

It's ok. That must suck, always getting into trouble. And you're right, that would've been a very strong army!

I know it wasn't Ukraine. And China has an alibi that fits. I'm not sure who it could be... but I'll find out soon enough.

I never thought so many people would write to me! I was obviously wrong. It's good to improve international relations, right?

Iona/Ireland

* * *

><p>Iona,<p>

It's a bit tiring yes, but most people don't like to confront me- they're too afraid. And yes, it would...any time you have a change of heart, you come to us!

An alibi huh...damn. Well, good luck finding whoever it was. Don't be too harsh on them.

No, me neither! It is good, of course...true, some of my "international relations" have now been worsened beyond repair, but it all balances out well in the long run.

Belarus


	48. North Alaska 5

Dear Aunt Nattie,

Daddy said that it's some weird yucky tasting stuff that makes your head go numb. I don't get it. Why would you drink something that makes you act like that? People are weird.

Uncle Mattie goes to meetings all the time! How can you not see him?

Oh... okay. But if Cali and the others do it, then does that mean they're married? That's weird... I never saw a ring on their fingers!

Love,

June

(PS: What do you mean Uncle Iggy's dominant? What does that mean?)

* * *

><p>Dear June,<p>

Well yes, that's essentially it. Some people like it because it makes them braver/more relaxed/just mad. And mad is fun sometimes..heh heh. B-but, don't go trying it! You're too young.

Does he? That's so strange, I've never noticed him!

Like I said, they're just perverted. But don't worry, a lot of teenagers are...it's just a phase that will pass.

Love, Auntie Natalia

PS. Uhhh...never mind that. That really is too much information :P


	49. Taiwan 1

Ms. Belarus,

Ni hao. Stop harrasing my brother, quing. I have nothing against you or your siblings, but China was ready to rip off even Shinatty's head yesterday when I was visiting, he was so pissed off. Ràng wǒ gàosu nǐ, this is worse than the time Korea.. well maybe I shouldn't say that.

And don't try threating me either, I know how to handle a guan dao (And many other weapons) just as well as you know how to kill someone with a knife.

Duìbùqǐ, looks like Japan and that baichi Korea are bickering again. Siblings are so Máfan de...

再見,

Taiwan.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

I think he is the one harassing _me! _And in any case, it might even be healthy for him to release some long bottled-up rage. I've never seen him quite this maddened.

*sigh* Why does everyone _always _think I'm going to threaten them? I don't do these things without reason, only when I'm provoked. Oh, and...where did you get this guan dao? It looks interesting and..useful.

Sibling life can be tiring, can't it?

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>FROM WRITER OF TAIWAN:<strong>

**1. Ni hao- Hello**

**2. Quing- Please**

**3. Ràng wǒ gàosu nǐ- Let me tell you...**

**4. Duìbùqǐ- Excuse me,**

**5. Máfan de- Troublesome**

**A guan dao is a heavy curved blade with a spike on the back that can catch a weapon. The blade is mounted on top of a long wood or metal pole with a counterweight to balance it out. Sometimes there is a tassle where the blade and pole join. This weapon mostly relies on range and power, and deals mostly sweeping cuts to the opponent.**


	50. China 6

Child,

I will stop frightening Fēilǜbīn when you destroy all the knives you currently own.

Respect your elders!

Evidently you did not see when I was in my imperial age. You did not exist at that time.

~Wang Yao

* * *

><p>Grandpa,<p>

I think you're frightening the whole world with this rampage of yours. But it's alright, let it out...I can handle it.

I will not destroy my knives, AND IF YOU TOUCH PHILIPPINES, YOU WILL PAY, DAMNIT!

Yes, yes..give me a book and I'll be sure to read about your glorious long-gone times of the past.

Natalia Arlovskaya

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial China is back indeed xD <strong>

**Damn, I might even write a fanfic based on this :))**


	51. Philippines 6

Dear Belarus,

By the time you have read this message I have become a shaking heap under Kuya Yao's dinner table. He has become threatening. He lost his 'aru's and it is scaring me. He ripped the metal from my meat cleaver from the wooden handle, though I am glad I have another.

Besides that, I believe I will get nowhere if I confess. He will just try to molest me...

~ Maria de la Cruz

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Hang in there! Or actually, I'd recommend just making a dash for the door and getting out of his house altogether...the unstable elderly can be dangerous. If he does anything else, you TELL ME IMMEDIATELY and I'll come over there myself.

Well you never know...he is the country of "l'amour" after all. He'll understand, and maybe he even returns the feelings?

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>The return of Imperial Yao xD All it took was a fight over our beloved Russia.<strong>


	52. North Alaska 6

Dear Aunt Nattie,

Big Brother said that Daddy was going to visit Uncle Iggy today, so he's going to go visit you! I'd come too, but Big Brother Washington said that I have to stay home and learn.

I don't like learning Auntie, it makes my head hurt! Besides, I don't have enough room in my brain! I'm going to explode! I know it!

I'm going to miss Daddy. He's never home when I want him! He's always off 'being the hero'... It makes me sad... But tomorrows Daddy's birthday, so he'll have to be here! I got him a great gift, and when I give it to him he'll say: 'I love it! I love it so much I'm going to stay home from now on and spend more time with you!' Won't that be great Auntie?

Love you forever,

June

* * *

><p>Dear June,<p>

He's visiting me..? I haven't heard anything about that, I thought he was going to be celebrating his birthday for the remainder of the week. How was the party by the way? I was invited, but I had too much work to do.

Learning is good for you, it will help you a lot in future. Ask to read some Russian literature- it's really amazing, you'll love it! What is your favourite subject? I always loved art, but my teacher never appreciated my work very much. She called it "too graphic," whatever that means.

I'm sure he'll love it, what did you get him? And if you want him to spend more time with you, just tell him that. He does have a lot of kids to look after, so I guess he's got quite a busy schedule. Unlike me...I live alone.

Love you too,

Auntie Natalia


	53. China 7

Child,

I do not understand the reason of which to why there is a woman under my table, but I shall see to it that she is not a common woman before treating her properly, kuhuhu...

Imperialistic!China

* * *

><p>Dzedushka,<p>

What...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? O-oh God...look, just let the woman go. We can have a huge battle with bamboo canes if it'll make you feel better, just let her go! She's done nothing to you.

SlightlyFrightened!Belarus


	54. Albania 2

Belarus-

You could always carry pepper spray instead...it's a bit less strange then having a steak knife strapped to your leg...

Oh and you're lucky Ukraine is your sister. She may be a dimwit sometimes, but she doesn't cling to your leg whenever you want to leave her alone!

-Albania

* * *

><p>Albania,<p>

Pepper spray? No, no, that's too boring. If I'm attacked, I want to see the bastard's _blood..._

Oh, and she does actually do that a lot too. Her boss has forbidden her to see brother, so now she comes wailing to me whenever something goes wrong.

Belarus


	55. Indonesia 6

Natalia

That's good to hear...since uh, well I am too awkward around him...sometimes he doesn't seem to understand how different our social norms are, and how restricted I can be. Did you know one of my religious beliefs states that techniquely I can't date until AFTER I get married? It may seem strange, but I have seen it work for my people...

I am prepared to take full responsibility, it's just I'm scared he will try to kill me, then America will try to kill him, then WWIII starts...

I tend to use my traditional weapondry...though some of them can be annoying with the blade being curved...like the Karambit, it's this blade that has a defining curve, I guess think sickle, except without the long handle, and the entire weapon if curved...I can tie it to my hair and it makes perfect self-defense, I also have this weapon called a kris, which can be armed at the waist, and various types of spears...

There's also several gun models by PINDAD...but I have a preference to traditional.

I Wish you the best of luck, and I hope so...I do know he was very upset during WWII, and tried to harm Russia several times...

Y-Ya I did...uh, he's in a random field somewhere hear his home...it's near this abandoned building, but you may want to tell him quickly, since he may have passed out from blood loss...I uh...cut into the back of his knees so he wouldn't run for help...right after I made sure he wouldn't remember who did it...

I-I uh...don't wish for anyone to find out, plus it was one of my favorite kebayas, that Grandpa made for me when I was a little girland since he disappeared like Rome, I can't get a new one...

Karina

P.S. T-they do?...Wait Alfred's gay?...well, I should have expected this, since he never got rid of what Arthur made, while Arthur kept the little crafts from when America was little...but it's just...now I'm confused because of how close he got after being scared during movie night...

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Wait a second, wait a second...do you.._like_ him? I-I mean, I'm sorry if I got that wrong but it _does_ kind of sound like you do! A little bit.

Honestly, I think our old friend Yao and myself will be the cause of World War Three- he's gone Imperialistic! I'm actually a little nervous...I've never seen him like this before. I might have to collect allies and if he does the same, then it's WWIII in full blast.

Those weapons sound brilliant! How have I never thought of curling them into my hair before? I've been keeping them in my pockets, strapped to my leg, inside my sleeve...although how do you not cut your hair off when taking it out? I rather like my long hair, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it. As for guns, I mostly use Ivan's designs. His are the best.

I did warn him, I'm not sure if he believed me...he did make a speedy recovery though, I'll give him that. Older nations are generally more resilient.

Heh, never wear your favourite clothes when doing things like this. You never know whether or not you can wash off the evidence, or when you might want to wear that particular thing again...I had a lovely white dress which Estonia brought me for my birthday, and I could never wear it again after I spent an evening in it smashing Slovakia's head in. Such a shame...

Natalia

PS. He's probably bi...I think most nations are. And you DO like him! Don't deny it, you _liked_ that "scary movie" night! Oh, Karina...of all the nations in the world, you choose the idiot..


	56. Japan 3

**Two letters in one for this one :)**

* * *

><p>RSIALVR,<p>

Yes, I believe that would be the best. In any case, if I am unable to make it, due to reasons of health, I will have TKOGL to give you the folder. She is not informed of this business, so please do not inform her. I will probably tell her that that file is something you have left in the room the last meeting and that she needed to return them.

Yes. It was truly realistic. I would have probably have been convinced was I not part of the plan.

Yes, that would be fine. But what are we going to disguise them as? My boss is already slightly nosy when it comes to my affairs, and I would like this dealings to be kept in secret.

It would be for your fans as well as used for inspiration in the case of a request, amongst other thing. The list of what they could be used for can be quite long, but I may hint of another that would like to hear your words to someone else besides VKAMTR.

Please send the photos and I will see what I can do. The price would be according to the difficulty of the task. You may be assured that I will only provide the best for my customers.

On another note, I would believe a discount may be in order for the new appearance of BYPNDRU. The products that I am receiving from his new appearance is quite valuable.

Signed,

NTNPPRZ

(Letter 2)

Belarusi-san

Go Aisatsu. I hope you have been well.

I have been hearing some distressing news of something happening to Chugoku-san. I was quite surprised at the news and as a fellow nation, would like to request for you to not engage in battle. I will do what I can in the mean time and try calm him down when appropriate.

Sincerely,

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

Very well, I'll look out for her. I'd ask Minsk to receive the documents from her at one of their city congregations, but he's the most unreliable, disorganised individual you'll ever meet so I really can't trust him with something this delicate.

Well, I suppose the photos could be hidden inside a video game case or something like that- you export a lot of those to my country. The sickle is slightly more problematic...I'll ask VKAMTR for ideas (without revealing details of the trade, of course).

Ah, I see. Well, I am always happy to provide inspiration for my fans, especially if they plan on following in my footsteps. I don't think I wish to know who this "another" might be...

I've sent you the pictures by secure email. It shouldn't be too difficult for you, but let me know if you hit any complications.

As for BYPNDRU, I think he may have some...ah..difficulties engaging in business at this moment in time. He's going through quite a lot of personal turmoil, which I admittedly helped instigate.

Signed,

RSIALVR

(Letter 2)

Japan,

I have been well, I think...thank you.

I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to avoid battle with him, but we'll see how this plays out. I think he's either on the verge of elevation or breakdown, I can't tell which. He's also threatening to force himself onto my friend Philippines, so if you could calm him down, I'm sure that would benefit everyone.

Sincerely,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>CODE NAMES:<strong>

**BYPNDRU- Baby Panda Aru (China)**

**TKOGL- Tokyo Girl (Tokyo)**

**Lool yep, good tactics Japan, very good :P**


	57. Russia 2

Sestra,

And have I accepted it once in those years? Nyet, and I won't. T-that is not the only option, there is always the option of us having a normal sibling relationship in which you are a normal sister who does w-whatever it is normal sisters do..

F-fine, I will have to tell everybody myself.. w-why is everybody acting like this is such a normal happening? Well it should be enough! It is not like that since we are related.

I do not believe you! I-it would not have just randomly happened! He was not being mean to you until you went ballistic on him, and you had better not get involved in a war. I wouldn't ever hurt him and I wish it hadn't been done by anybody in the first place. It is very depressing, and I am ready to go slit someone's throat. Or everyone's. Kolkol..

Nononononono! No actions, n-nothing!

That would be sweet of you to send them but I am still not going to come there.

Brother Russia

P.S. Черт.. польский ублюдок..

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Indeed you haven't, but I like to keep faith and hope, so that's what I'll do. One day you'll be standing at that altar...preferably without being bound, gagged and chained but I never know when my patience might snap again. And incidentally, what _do_ normal sisters do? Enlighten me.

Well maybe because they know that it's a perfectly normal, wonderful thing! Why don't you listen to them for a change? And I've already sent everything out! You can't halt the postal service globally, so there's no stopping it. Hah!

W-well you should! Because I was far away from him when it happened, and in any case, he seems perfectly fine now. More fine than ever, in fact! And if you are going on a killing spree then I will gladly join you.

*winds arms around your neck and tugs at your scarf* Mmm, why not? It'll be _fun.._

Like I said before, if you won't come to me then I'll come to you. _Be prepared._

With more and more love each letter,

Belarus

PS. Oh wait...no he hasn't. Damnit.


	58. General Winter 4

Belarus,

Don't get "overrun with emotion." He'll be able to talk to you. You just... scare him.

Of course he's protected. He needs help often, unfortunately. Maybe I should help you as well. You haven't had much luck with your government.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>General,<p>

I'll try, but sometimes it's hard. Something inside me snaps and I can't stop myself.

He does...I can't think who he _hasn't_ been invaded by. And that's kind of you to offer, b-but I think I'll be fine. It's not so much external threat as opposed to internal.

Sincerely,

Belarus


	59. North Carolina 3

Hi again Belarus!

That sounds really bad! I'll be sure not to read them!

Awww, why would Uncle Iggy run away? Honestly, he should have let you burn them, they look like big gross caterpillars! Ewwww!

Thank you! I understand it can be overwhelming but I always say, the more the better!

Your new friend,

Wendy Jones

PS How wonderful! Your a awesome cook!

* * *

><p>Hello Wendy,<p>

It is...I think I'm scarred for life.

I don't know! I thought it was a brilliant idea- I had a lighter in my hands and everything! But he just turned all pale and I saw him later hiding behind America. *sigh* I really don't understand these Westerners sometimes.

Yes, indeed! I am getting used to these close acquaintances now...I think that's a good thing.

Belarus

PS. Do you think so? Thank you! It's become quite a hobby.


	60. Ireland 4

Dear Belarus,

They're afraid? Why? You seem like such a nice person! Well... I consider it, OK?

Thanks. I'll try my hardest, but I may loose control a little bit.

They've been worsened... that's a shame. I hope maybe you CAN fix them. I'll send you some shamrocks. They're lucky over here, and a little bit of luck can go a long way. They might help you out.

Iona/Ireland

* * *

><p>Iona,<p>

I do? Well...thank you! I'm sure many people would choose to contradict you on that one- I'm not always this "nice." And please do!

Everyone loses control occasionally...it's perfectly normal.

Thank you for the shamrock, I'll pin it to my dress. It would really take a miracle to repair my relations with certain nations, but we'll see what happens. This might turn out to be very interesting.

Belarus


	61. Antarctica 2

Belarus.

Wow, I hope things get better for you, I don't really have to worry about those things, I guess I am quite lucky to not have to deal with what everyone else does.

I don't know why I was so scared to write to you, you are nicer then everyone says, maybe they just dislike you and want to make you're relationships with others fail, if you get where I am going with this :)

Oh and about the scientists, they are really nosy and annoying, I never know what they are doing and if I try to sneak into a research station I get yelled at. England yelled at me last time, not fair to be honest.

I hope everything goes well!

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarctica,<p>

You have no idea how lucky you are...dealing with these issues is more draining than chasing someone all the way around the border of Russia and back.

I'm glad you think so! I only threaten people when I'm angry, bored or restless...and yet everyone seems to see me as a constant lunatic. And yes perhaps they do, but if that is the case then they don't need to worry. There's only _one_ relationship I'm interested in.

But that's not fair! Surely since it's your country, you have the right to know what they are doing? And England treats everyone like one of his former colonies...next time, you should throw an icicle at him, sharp point first. That would put him in his place.

Thank you!

Belarus


	62. East and West Siberia 1

**Another 2 in 1!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1<span>**

Privet, little Natalya:

It's me, Anastasia Stroganova. Yeah, I share the same name (almost) with my favorite niece Moskva. Anyways, you should come and visit us. I kinda miss you, you know. Would you tell me and Andreyka about romance? Frantsiya's idea of romance is so scary, he even suggested that Zolotaya Orda would be better off perverted than insane. I look like Katya, but I have the same hair and personality as you do, little cousin. Are you up for a game of football sometime soon? Da svidanya.

Love,

Anastasia Stroganova (Western Siberia)

**2**

Uhh...privet, Natalya?

It's Andrei here. Do you have any remedies on how to take care of the Baltics? Whenever Vanya kinda scares them, he always sends them to us, and we're kinda sick and tired of playing prison guards. Also, are you interested in an adventure that involves robbing trains in Amerika and visiting Vengriya? I'm sure you'd make a perfect bride...if Vanya was not scared enough to marry you, that is. If not, then there's always Matvey. Katya wanted to be friends with him though, and so would Anya. You know how she is with little nations, she goes mommy mode. The next thing I know, she'd get pregnant and give birth to another nation or something. I sincerely hope there's no Nyotalia version of Zolotaya Orda, or she'd be just as scary as regular Kipchak.

Andrei Stroganov (Eastern Siberia)

P.S.: If your plan to marry Vanya works, who would you invite to the wedding? I'd like to marry Romaniya, if possible.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1<span>**

Pryvitańne Anastasia,

It's good to hear from you again...and it's nice that you're not threatening me like Moscow. I am quite buried in work at the moment, but I'll definitely find some time to visit you. And if you want to know about romance, France is the very _last_ person you should ask- he'd probably take that as permission to give you a demonstration as opposed to a description. What can I say...it's a mystic, unexplainable bond two people hold for each other, where they love each other more than life and would do absolutely anything for one another. It's truly a wonderful feeling.

Can you still play football with all that snow? General Winter pretty much lives with you, doesn't he?

Love, Natalia

**2**

Hello Andrei,

I'd think you'd be used to being a prison guard, what with all those people being sent to your gulags. But when it comes to the Baltics, I find a simple swipe of the belt does the trick. They're quite a weak, fragile lot so I don't suppose they'll put up too much resistance but if they do, put some bullets into their legs. That'll work for sure.

That actually sounds like a very interesting and fun adventure. I'm always up for anything that will weaken America or Hungary. And who is this Matvey? Have I met him? I really hope Katyusha doesn't get pregnant...I've been helping her lose weight, and we have enough nations in the world as it is.

Why are you both so afraid of Golden Horde? All he can do now is sit back and have tea with the Ancients.

Natalia

PS. I'd like to invite the whole world, if I can! Have you proposed to her?


	63. Albania 3

Belarus-

Please tell me you clean the blade after you *cough* use it?

Not to be rude, but I thought Russia's boss would forbid you from seeing him...

-Albania

* * *

><p>Albania,<p>

Of course! I keep all my knives in perfect order. If I want a souvenir, I keep the bloodstained clothes.

Why would he? My own boss has been wanting unification with Russia for a while now, and I think it might happen soon...

Belarus


	64. China 8

Child,

No, if the woman is in my house, she shall stay there until I deem that she may leave, kuhuhu...

You wish to come over and do battle with what? Dear child, why do I have the feeling you have no idea what I have invented to do battle with? Bamboo canes are for my earlier years, though if you would like to come over, I am ashamed to say that my house is not in the best condition because of those devil-like Westerners...or at least it shouldn't be. I have no clue as to why it is still intact-

-blood and ink stains streaked across the paper-

B-Belarus? What is g-going on? My head hurts terribly-

What was that just now? I fear the Westerners are muddling my senses. Until then, I will see to the woman, kuhuhu...

Imperialistic!China

* * *

><p>China,<p>

A-and when approximately will that be? Don't blame her for the meat cleaver attack, I put her up to that...honestly, that was me!

Would you prefer the good old wok? I can do that too. And coming over to look at/steal your old weapons sounds well worth the trip to me. Aww, England and America were too harsh on you, were they? That's too bad...maybe you should give _them_ a taste of the old Imperial times, hmm?

O-oh my...erm..a-are you ok..? I'm not sure if it's..er..healthy to bring back ghosts of the past...

YOU LEAVE THE WOMA- alright, this has gone far enough. I'm coming over there RIGHT NOW to get Maria out and to fix whatever's happened to you. Expect me soon.

Vengeful!Belarus


	65. Indonesia 7

Natalia,

W-what...n-no...I don't...not in that way, and besides, I'm with Australia, remember?

Oh dear...that's not good...s-...he's going to go after my spices...I am not going through all of that again...it was bad enough having at least four other nations fighting over me...and then having a pervert have some control over me, before Holland...I am not going through this again...

I wonder if granpa Majapahit knew what Yao was like them...

Well, the blade has a covering for it, that keeps it from cutting the hair...though your hair is longer than my own...and it took a lot of practice to be able to get it correctly...

H-he did?...o coarse he is *sighs*

I managed to get most of it out...but I think I will ask a friend to help with the last of it...or I could ask my sister, Singapore, since she promised to help.

I-I don't think I what to know why you did that to Slovakia...

Karina

P.S. N-Not really...it...it was very awkward...a-and I-I choose the guy who wrestles with alligators...*blushing*...

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Hmm...well, if you say so..*looks suspicious*

It seems he's chosen to run instead of fight. I really need to find him and reverse whatever's happened, especially since he has my friend with him...I'm scared he'll do something awful to her. And having four nations fighting over you doesn't sound too bad from where I'm standing...surely it's better than everyone running away from you? (Unless of course it's the pervert. In which case- my sympathy!)

Hm, could you ask him? That might be useful, actually...it could even give me some clue as to where he's going.

Ahh yes, of course. I use those things to prevent self-injury whenever I hide knives in my dress. And good luck getting the rest of that blood out...bloodstained clothes are always the most annoying things at the end of a good day, aren't they?

Are you sure? It's quite a thrilling story...

Natalia

PS. Does your alligator wrestler even know about that time?


	66. Lithuania 2

Dear Belarus,

I-I'm sorry about the f-finger thing. W-what happened again, anyways? I-I forgot.

I-I don't have a s-stammering problem, it's only w-when I'm n-nervous or s-scared. But I'm n-not scared, just um...n-nervous. It is not a B-Baltic thing! *whispers* I-I hope.

P-Poland? H-He's not m-my boyfriend! Or transvestite. H-he was born that way. I n-never really asked him about asking you to g-go out with me. I-I think I should. B-but friends support each other, right?

Belarus, I know you d-don't think kindly of me for um...some reason, but p-please give me a second chance! W-we can be like R-Romeo and Juliet. *whispers* As l-long as I'm not Juliet...

Oh, and please, I-I would like to hear w-why you are not that fond of me...

From

Lithuania (I-it's okay, I'm not h-hot anymore.)

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

You forgot? Well, all I can say is wandering hands = broken fingers.

Pfft..like hell you don't. And I've seen the three of you together- you even _tremble_ in sync with each other! That is just verging on talent.

Oh? Then why does he turn up to World Meetings in pink dresses, claiming "Liet is like, totally mine beyotches so you can like totally back off"? But you go ask him...I might even come around to listen to the screams and sounds of chairs smashing.

Be careful what you wish for, Toris. Do you remember how Romeo and Juliet ended? *hands you a bottle of poison and smiles* Well, if you really want to re-enact it...you first.

Among a very long list, I still haven't forgotten the 12/13th century w-when you separated me from brother. *blinks away tears* I hated it!

Belarus

(Are you sure? We could always put you into a freezer for a couple of hours)

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Liet is back!<strong>

**Historical Fact: Belarus formed part of the Grand Dutchy of Lithuania in the 12th/13th century. Lithuania generally took quite a bit of land belonging to the Kievan Rus (now Russia, Belarus and Ukraine). Kind of strange to think that Liet actually took land away from Russia...what happened to that confidence, eh? :P**


	67. Philippines 7

- Tbe letter is wrinkly, as if it were crumpled and the letters are smudged, spots of faded ink dotted across the white paper-

Dear Belarus,

Until Kuya Yao leaves me be I may not be able to write letters for a while. I have crawled out from under his table and I am looking for another place to hide. He keeps catching me walking out the front door and I fear he will drag me by the hair back inside...!

I hope I will write again soon.

Until then...

Your friend,

Maria ~ the Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

H-he has you on a boat now, doesn't he? Could..could you possibly give me some indication as to where exactly you're going? It would help me find you much quicker!

Meanwhile, I'd say try talking to him...just keep him talking so he doesn't do anything _else._ I think it would be foolish to try and attack him again...if the worst comes to the worst, jump overboard and swim to the nearest land.

Hopefully coming soon!

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Yeoouch...stuff is getting serious :P<strong>


	68. Ukraine 1

Sestra Belarus,

How have you been as of late dear sister? I haven't seen you around recently... Please don't bother your brother too much.

Also, you left your hair-item on my table last time you visited. I thought I would just let you know.

Ukraina

P.S. I heard you broke Lithuania's hand again... why are you not hesitant to break that poor boy's appendages?

* * *

><p>Dear Ukraine,<p>

I've been...well, I suppose things could be better. What about you? Has your boss freed you from your house arrest yet? And I'm NOT bothering him, sister! Why does everyone say I am?

Ooh, I'll collect it the next time I come. Maybe me and brother could visit you together? We could make pirozhki.

Love,

Your little sister

PS. No I didn't! I only threatened him with it...and he needs to toughen up, so it's good for him.

* * *

><p><strong>And Ukraine has arrived! Now we have the whole family :)<strong>


	69. Lyra 2

Hello Ms. Belarus!

Wow, You got so many letters so fast, cool! I always did support you and Russia as a pairing. One of my friends wants to know why you're in love with him. I tried to explain it, but she kept getting confused, can you clear it up for her? And how do you get rid of a guy that's hitting on you but you make it VERY CLEAR that you hate his guts?

Thanks!

Lyra

* * *

><p>Hello Lyra,<p>

I know, I have! I'm surprised I've gotten any at all, so this is really great. And why is your friend confused? You don't have to have a list of reasons for loving someone...love is like wind. You don't have to see or touch it to know that it's there- you just feel it. Of course brother is intelligent, strong, caring, beautiful etc but the fact that I love him is simply fate. It's how God decided it.

As for getting rid of someone...I'd say just tell them outright. I'd tell you to use violence as a show of hatred, but that hasn't really worked for me so far.

Hope that helps!

Belarus


	70. Thailand 1

Belarus,

Hello!

Um, please don't provoke China-ni san..GAH!*ducks, avoiding sword*

Yeeeeah...Um. You know, Russia hates America right?

If you pretend to be 'dating' America or someone else Russia hates, he might get protective..maybe. I don't know. Or have you tried that? If you try it, let the person know your using them..:3

Please remember and preserve China-ni sans sanity.^_^'

Ja-Ne!

Thailand••Surree Sontaya••

* * *

><p>Thailand,<p>

I know, I know! He's gone completely insane now...I'm working on it!

America is together with England (I think) so I don't think he'd help...I know Ivan hates Mongolia but I could never bring myself to even pretend to date him. He literally makes me nauseous. But I admit, the idea itself is not bad...do you know anyone else he hates?

I think it's a little too late for that.

Belarus


	71. Taiwan 2

Belarus-

Aiyah. It's too hard to try to find out which one of you two is actually harassing eachother. Perhaps both of you are actually harassing eachother, hmm? China has been looking more energetic lately though.

I agree with you on siblings though. Siblings are very tiring. You're lucky to only have Mr. Russia and Ms. Ukraine, Nǐ zhīdào ma? I have to deal with Korea, Japan, China, Hong Kong (And most likely that England too.) Vietnam, Tibet, and Thailand!

Perhaps we should get together one day and chat, Zhè jiāng shì hěn hǎo... And it would be good for country relations.

Ah, my beloved guan dao. I don't believe many other Western or European countries have heard of it. It's mostly a martial arts weapon. You can drop by sometime by my country and pick up one, just don't kill anyone with them, that'd be bad.

Zhè shì guàiyì... China, no matter the baichi he is, actually is acting quite strange. It's almost as if...he's reverted back into his Imperial Days. Zhè shì cónglái méiyǒu hǎo... Do you have any idea what's going on?

告別,

Taiwan.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

*mumbles* Well...yes, perhaps you're right. I guess we both did a fair deal of harassment..which I admittedly started. And yes, he has been! But I'm afraid it's not a very good kind of energy..

Oh wow, you definitely have a large family. I can't imagine having so many siblings when I can barely handle my own...and yes indeed, we should! Improving international relations _was_ my original aim, so it would be nice if I actually managed to do so.

That sounds like an interesting and unique weapon, I would definitely like to see it! I can add it to my collection of exotic blades. You could even teach me how to use it properly! I'll _try_ not to kill anyone...I can never make any guarantees though.

Oh, heh...I think maybe our argument got a little overheated and he suffered something like a psychological revolution? By the way...do you have any idea where he might be at the moment? I went to his house and he wasn't there.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>FROM WRITER OF TAIWAN:<strong>

**More translations, yay!**

**1. Nǐzhīdào ma? - You know?**

**2. Zhè jiāng shì hěn hǎo...- That'd be nice...**

**3. Zhè shì guàiyì, - That's weird,**

**4. hè shì cónglái méiyǒu hǎo... - That's never good...**

**5. 告別- Farewell,**


	72. Canada 1

hello Belarus

This is Matthew you know canada. I'm good friends with your sister Katyusha, Ukraine she's really nice so i thought maybe i should get to know you better. Oh yes one more thing could you maybe help me, your brother keeps sitting on me during meetings so maybe you could do something to help please

sincerly Matthew

P.S tell your sister i sayed hi!

* * *

><p>Hello Matthew,<p>

Erm..when have you been seeing Katyusha? I never see you there when I visit! Were you hiding or something..?

That's another surprise, because I've never seen you at World Meetings either. And I always sit next to brother, so I think I'd have noticed if he sat on someone...I will ask him though.

Belarus

PS. She says hi back.


	73. Greenland 1

Dear Miss Belarus;

Hello dear~ Nice to meet you! I'm Maalia, the Country of Greenland, still technically under rule of Denmark.

You seem rather kind! What are you like? What do you like?

I'm doing good~ The weather hit 58*F today, which is very warm for me~ The fishing season's in full swing right now, so we're pretty busy!

Well, talk to you later dear~

-The Autonomous Nation of Greenland

-Maalia Ivanu

* * *

><p>Hello Maalia,<p>

It's nice to meet you too! How is Denmark's rule working out for you?

See, I can be kind when I want to! I'm only cruel to people I don't like, or people who have done something to me...I don't attack without sense or reason. What do I like...hmm, well, I like bladed weapons, classical music and anything Russian...that's what initially comes to mind.

That sounds good, it's quite warm up here too. Still quite a bit of rain, but at least it isn't cold.

Have a nice time fishing,

Belarus


	74. China 9

Child,

Good luck finding me. I have left the house and cast off for another place by the time you have arrived, which I am sure by now you have.

Oh, yes, and I have taken the woman with me. Such a beautiful woman, even if she does resist far too much. I can change that-

Dear god, what is happening? I'm on a ship somewhere...is that little Philippines..? What the-

I really must stop drinking rice wine. The westerners, and not just that devil of a man, England, but that murderer Russia too. I fear they have been tampering with my supplies.

You put the woman up to her pitiful attack? Your planning skills are not that good. Metal and wood are no match for me.

Escaping!Imperialistic!China

* * *

><p>China,<p>

So you've chosen to run away, have you? Well I have an infallible source of information as to your location...rest assured that I WILL find you. And if you lay _one finger_ on Philippines, I swear to you, I will make your life a personal hell!

Chi-..goddamnit, WAKE UP! You're going insane, wake up!

Yes, I think you should...and Ivan is not a _westerner_. He hates them! And he'd never tamper with your supplies because...well, because...he-he's just too nice, ok?

Yes I did...my point being, don't blame her for it! Now I have an idea...why don't you go and have a long, long sleep and let Philippines do the steering? Because if you continue to make stubborn attempts to escape, I'll have no choice but to hunt you down myself and take you to a hospital (preferably somewhere in my country).

Already in pursuit,

Belarus


	75. East and West Siberia 2

**1**

Privet, little Natalya:

Of course General Winter lives with us. He pretty much made us love the snow, and yes we do like to play and train in the snow, and even Germaniya wanted us to play in a proper soccer field. If you're busy working, that's fine. Though Vanya would be greatly relieved by your current schedule. Andreyka meant in his last reply that Katya's not the one getting pregnant. It's me, although I'm kinda lonely that there's no male nation suited for my love.

Anastasia Stroganova-Braginskaya (Western Siberia)

P.S.: Novosibirsk is my capital, though Zolotaya Orda killed himself when Vanya had that war with Ispaniya. We should know, he spent some time in Vanya's basement and writing letters to Vengriya.

**2**

Privet, little Natalya (smiles):

I haven't asked Romaniya yet, though I don't know her name. Srbiya on the other hand, I don't know if that nation is a guy or a girl, so I'll hold back for a bit. A whip from the belt would be nice, though Vanya often uses his kolkolkol and his faucet pipes. Can you imagine that he forced them to wear tutus and re-enact the White Swan dance? Utterly terrible for these poor Baltics. Oh, Matvey's Kanada. You know, the one with Kumajiro the white teddy bear. The invisible nation that no one cares to recognize except for Anya, Cuba and Katya. (Katya because Matvey played host to her people)

Zolotaya Orda's having tea with the Ancients...in the afterlife. I'm talking about his possible Nyotalia version. I'm up for robbing Polsha's trains and shaping his hair the same shade as Prossiya's. Just to let you know, your boss wanted you to unite with Vanya, but your people don't want to be united with the Russian people.

Andrei Stroganov-Braginski (Eastern Siberia)

P.S.: You can visit me in my capital, Vladivostok. I often hang out with Kitai, Koreya and Yaponiya. By the way, Kipchak left us some DVD that Mongoliya bought from Yaponiya's house.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Anastasia,

You love it, really? I suppose that's a good thing, because Vanya hates it very much and he always wishes his lands were warmer, so at least the snow is liked by _some_ of his children. And it's not so much work within the government that I'm busy with right now...it's more of a "chasing/catching insane nations before they do anything awful" kind of thing.

Oh, I see...well I'd say definitely refrain from that until you find your real love. It's not the same unless that's the way it is. I hope you find someone.

Natalia

PS. Ah yes, I remember that one...I did offer to help, but Ivan told me he was fine on his own. And I honestly never thought Golden Horde would do that...that's quite surprising. He always seemed so strong.

**2**

Hello Andrei,

Well that's not a very good start...you should probably start getting to know her better if you wish for that marriage! And I'm pretty sure Serbia is a girl, however I wouldn't be _too_ surprised if I was proved wrong.

Yes, yes! I saw that! I think that was the most hilarious thing I'd seen for a very long time...and the funny thing is, those three are actually not that bad at dancing or at wearing tutus. They should do it again sometime! And yes, Matthew wrote to me recently so I think I remember him now. I hear he's still very friendly with Katya.

I wouldn't mind meeting his Nyotalia version, if there was one...I think we might have a lot of common interests. And I'd _love_ to see that happen to Poland! I've already gotten rid of his hair, but when it grows back you should definitely do that.

I know he does, and I support him on that...I'm sure my people will come round when they realise how beneficial it would be.

Natalia

PS. Ooh, from Japan? I think that DVD might be for me actually...do you mind sending it over? And I really wouldn't suggest hanging out with China right at this moment.


	76. Albania 4

Belarus-

Good to know...

I don't think your brother would let that happen, just like I will never unify with Macedonia.

-Albania

* * *

><p>Albania,<p>

He will. He might end up having no choice about it, but he will. And why don't you want to unify with Macedonia? It might benefit both of you.

Belarus


	77. Prussia 2

Yo BELARUS! It's the awesome me again!

After reading through a few of your totally not awesome letters, Gilbird and I are just wondering...Why the HELL do you like your brother so much? I mean, hello? Have you seem England's family? Ireland, if you fellow (almost awesome) potato lover read me, you get it, right?

Also, TAKE YOUR BROTHER. Ore-Sama does not want! China does not want? No one wants! Take Russia now! Please!

With much confusion

Awesome

Ore-Sama

Prussia.

* * *

><p>Hello dear non-existant (and therefore not awesome) country,<p>

If one more person asks me that, I will slice their liver in half! Love is a fated bond, it's not like I can control it! And I haven't met much of England's family, but Ireland seems very respectable so I don't know what you're implying.

Hah, I WILL! And I'm glad to hear I have no competition. Not that it would have been a threat anyway.

Belarus


	78. Ukraine 2

Dear sestra,

I'm sorry things aren't going better for you... My superior still hasn't freed me from land-arrest and I'm not permitted to talk to Rosiya until I have enough money to pay him back... Last time we talked, he said you were stressing him out.

That sounds like a wonderful time, though as I said I'm not allowed to speak to brother until I can pay him back.

Love,

Your older sister

P.S. Well, I am glad to hear you didn't break his hand, and he does seem kind of like a pansy.

* * *

><p>Dear Ukraine,<p>

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...although I think he's coming next week to get your payments from you whether your boss likes it or not. I suppose you could always turn to Canada and borrow some money from him...he seems to like you so I'm sure he could help.

Oh well, I guess I'll come by myself.

Love from,

Your little sister

PS. I think I might do that to his Polish boyfriend, actually...he's been getting all frustrated with me because I'm prettier than him.


	79. Manitoba 1

Hi, Belarus.

Russia is MINE! MINE!

...ohgodpleasedon'tkillme...

~The Province of Manitoba

* * *

><p>...<p>

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

If you value your life, tell me your address.

Belarus


	80. Thailand 2

Belarus-

*sigh*crap..well just wait til he like, cools down..takes about 6 years.

Um, he doesn't like Prussia proabably..I don't know about um, Lilli's bro? um Swiss-something? idk.

*laughs head off*England 'bloody' hates America. America is like oblivious to him. Is that what you call together? I just know they-no matter how many times Hungary says it-share no feelings toward each other. Did you hear that from Elizaveta? She's crazy towards yaoi. She got the ChinaxRussia fanbase started.

Yeah, too late. Dang..

Suree Sontaya~

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

Does it really take that long? Damn...this is going to be harder than I thought.

Hmm, Switzerland? I can sense another personality clash there. And Prussia annoys the hell out of me...I know, I'm picky.

Is that right? That's so strange, they always seemed like such a couple to me. But now that you mention it, most of that information did come from Hungary so I guess it's not that trustworthy. And also, America _has_ been expressing interest...do you think brother would be really jealous? Should I do it?

Please don't remind me of that fanbase! It's sick..

_Much_ too late.

Belarus


	81. Indonesia 8

Natalia,

u-uh...o-ok...

He decided to run? That's rude of him...wait...a second...I see something outside...and uh, grandfather disappeared just like the Roman Empire did years ago...

the majority of them were perverts...or messed up in the head...*sighs*

Ya, they are...b-but somehow it looks new again...a lot better then when I got it...

ya I'm sure...

I think I'm going to check what I see outsi-

uh...I think I found Yao...but he looks like he wishes to kill me...

I uh have to quickly finish this...

Karina

P.S. I think I told him onc-*the rest is cut off, as if someone knocked her unconscious*

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Yes, he has...but I've got someone helping me find him, so I should be alright. I just hope I can get to him in time. And I think Italy still sees the Roman Empire occasionally..maybe your grandfather will turn up someday?

That's definitely not good then.

Umm...Karina? What's happened..?

_Shit.._I think he's picking all of you off...I'M COMING!

Belarus


	82. Poland 1

Belarus,

OMYGOD, oh no u like totally di'nt!

You know what Leit, like totally asked me this morning? If he, like, can go out with you! Yeah, you! When he's supposed to have the hots for me. I don't know what twisted spell, you like, put on him, but it has to STOP, like, NOW!

Plus, what does he even see in you? Your fashion sense is sooooo in the last century. And I've seen the way you stalk your weird bro. Talk about no sanity! Or virginity. What ever doesn't matter first to you.

Back to our topic, Leit is MINE! I thought I made that clear in the world meetings or something. Obviously, he's dense. But I never thought you would, like, be. You are related to Russia though...

Now if you excuse me, I'm going to put on my sailor outfit and totally persuade Leit to get a nosebleed!

Lay off,

Poland

* * *

><p>Poland,<p>

I realise that you are insanely jealous because I'm more intelligent, beautiful and generally more desirable than you, but I REALLY can't help it if your 'boyfriend' likes me. Trust me, I don't want him to like me any more than you do.

Hmm, let's see..maybe it's because I actually don't have to pretend to be a female? That might be one small reason, among many others.

Of course he's yours! I'm not claiming anything here, you can have him! But Poland...if you _dare_ insult my brother ever again, I really WILL go out with him just to see your sickened, green face.

Ooh..I think he'll be vomiting into his toilet for the next hour. Poor man.

Belarus


	83. Japan 4

RSIALVR,

I understand. It has been confirmed that it would be TKOGL who would be present. Please remember the pass code "I left something the last time. He said that you have it. Give it to me now, if you would please to. I hope you haven't looked at any of my documents."

That may work. But please ask VDKAMTR anyway for the chance of better ideas.

I am happy you feel so. May I quote you to them? I would not be able to expose the another even if you wished due to the contact. Thank you for being understanding though.

I have received them. I am currently making the adjustments. Do you wish to make the picture more centered on you and VDKAMTR? I need to thank you for the valuable chance of a different BYPNDRU.

You need not apologise. I find it a great opportunity to get more information and data collation. I do admit though, it may start to be slightly dangerous. I shall see what I can do.

NTNPPRZ

(Letter 2)

Belarusi-san,

I hope you will continue your good circumstance, although I feel that it may be tremulous soon.

Very well, I shall see what I can do. From my sources, he cannot be pacified with Shinatty anymore. In that case, I may have something.. A prototype in the cases of this.. I suppose testing is now in order.

If I am not wrong, by the time you read this letter, you would have found that he is not in the house. I think that Indonesia may have an inkling of something though. She should be careful though. Please warn her that. She may have a nasty surprise if she searches too hard for a person.

On another note, the view the South China sea or the west Philippines sea can be rather nice if one wants to distract themselves from something.. Perhaps you may want to go there to sooth your nerves. Or find something you are searching for.

I wish you luck.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

Everything went according to plan, and I have received the documents from TKOGL- the meeting was the usual circus show, so it was quite easy to receive them discreetly. Excellent standard as always, thank you very much.

I'm afraid VDKAMTR has been..erm..avoiding me lately (again). He's also been dragged into all this business with BYPNDRU so it's been pretty hectic, but I can bring it up at some point during our rescue mission.

You may, of course. And as I said, I don't think I wish to know...which I suppose is just as well.

Yes, indeed. Just make it look like nobody else was ever there, and that will be perfect. And I'm glad that BYPNDRU's new.._personality _is at least doing some kind of good, although I'd seriously advise caution in any experiments/ data collection.

RSIALVR

(Letter 2)

Japan,

Yes, it's getting quite tremulous already. But at least now I have my brother's help.

He cannot? Oh..that was one of my ideas on how to calm him, I guess that won't do the job. I'll have to think of something else. Perhaps some Chinese tea would work?

And Indonesia has already been taken down. Brother has offered to go after her so I think she should be alright, but I'm honestly more worried about Philippines. China seems to be taking a..particular interest in her.

Aha..I see, thank you very much! I'll head over there right away.

Sincerely,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the hint, Japan =)) <strong>


	84. Taiwan 3

Belarus,

Ah, well, you get used to having so many siblings after a while. So when would you like to plan a day off? I think I have most of next week free of meetings and such.

Tell me China hasn't dropped his 'aru's and can't even be persuaded by Shinatty! That'll be the worst case. Then again, it seems like he's coming back to no-...oh 他妈的!

-illegible Mandarin is scrabbled along the page-

Well, looks like we'll be meeting very soon. I'm currently on the top floor of the Taipei 101, and I'm absolutely positive that I saw that 死屁眼 China with poor little Philippines sailing away! This has certainly gone on long enough. Alrighty, grab all your knifes and anything else that may be useful for combat. I'll bring an extra guan dao for you, as well as some of my own selection of weapons. Meet me at the base of the Taipei 101 as soon as possible. We're going China hunting!

-Taipei

* * *

><p>Taipei,<p>

I suppose so...I guess I can't imagine life without a little whinging from my older sister anymore. And I think a day off can only be considered once this mess with China is finished...

He _has_ dropped the 'aru's and I've been told by Japan that Shinatty is not going to help. I guess we'd better prepare for all hell breaking loose.

Fantastic, you're joining us! Brother Russia is helping too, and I have a good source feeding me China's location so now we'll catch him for sure. I just hope we don't get there too late...I'll be at the base by afternoon!

Can't wait to see the guan dao,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>(FROM AUTHOR): Translations:<strong>

**1. 他妈的- General swear word, can be translated as the 's' word.**

**2. 死屁眼- Second general swearword, you can just pout the d word and the A word together to put the translation for this one.**


	85. Eclipsia 1

Konnihao Belarus

I am Eclipsia i also used to be known as "The Princess of War" throughout asia also known for a bad rep of stomping down on empires, but those days are over. I also um somewhat "knew" Russia Personally-cough- anyways can you help me with the whole Russia and China thing it makes me quite uncomfortable with China clinging onto me every hour on the clock. And he's my OLDER brother and im the younger one. The position is him protecting me not the other way around.

Also i find it quite irritating when he rants about the letter he gets/receive from you.

To tell the truth i prefer it if you helped me shut the both of them up. Also i hope you liked the Azela's(meaning womanhood, passion, and be good to yourself) and Narcissus's(it assures ur hard work will be paid off) i sent you. I also hope we can e friends.

Sincerely Republic Eclipsia

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

Stomping down on empires must have been one hell of a lot of fun- what happened? And...you knew him _personally?_ W-what does that mean? Please tell me nothing _happened_, I'm really far too busy at the moment to start looking into this!

To tell you the truth, I don't think China will be clinging to anyone anytime soon...he's gone slightly insane and is escaping with my friends. Actually, would you like to help up find/catch him? When we find him, I will help you shut him up with pleasure.

Ah...yes, thank you. I might be needing those Narcissus's now more than ever.

Sincerely,

Belarus


	86. Aissur 1

Dear si...um Belarus,

My name is, eh, Aissur. I am a small island chain in the Bermuda Triangle.

I am a big fan of yours and was wondering if you could vacation here. (preferably for several months)

Not for any special reason like your brother wanting to have a break from you or anything. That would be silly, da? I-I mean yeah?

Just get in a motor boat and sail around the Bermuda Triangle, we're big so you won't need a map.

Love,

R..Aissur

* * *

><p>Dear Aissur<p>

Hmm...you sound awfully familiar to me. Are you sure we have not met before?

I'm always glad to meet a fan. I will consider going on vacation, but I'm afraid I won't have any spare time anytime soon...life is a little hectic at the moment.

Of course not! Why would he want that? *narrows eyes* Are you _sure_ I don't know you?

You'll meet me personally then?

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Lool nice try, Russia :P<strong>


	87. America 2

Yo Bel,

Yeah, so England told me to Apologize for the letter I wrote, said I have no manners and blah blah blah. Anyway, I figured I should apologize.

Sorry about insulting your brother, he's a great guy, (kinda creepy though)

But I was serious about sweeping you off of your feet, I'm actually pretty charming when I'm sober. We could chill in Hawaii! Give you a break from all that snow and ice. Course if that's your thing we could always boogie on up to Alaska. We could get lost in a snowdrift and see what happens. 'wink wink'

with stars and stripes,

America

P.S. I saw my daughter North Alaska's letter to you, England was with me in my room, HIDING, from a few countries I pisssed of that night I got drunk and sent you a letter. I make a clever joke and the nut yells 'shut up' and starts chokin' me. THAT'S why I had marks on my neck. And thanks a lot cause now Hungary won't leave me alone.

* * *

><p>America,<p>

That...wasn't the best apology I've ever heard, but I guess it would be wishful thinking to ask anything else from you. And he isn't _creepy,_ he's just had a rough life.

Ah...well, I-I really...*blushes* I don't know...

..Oh, alright then! I'll come over _one_ time just to see your country...I guess it would be good for me to get out a bit, and it might just make a certain someone jealous. I'd threaten you with broken fingers but you seem stronger than Lithuania, so the warning is: if you do anything to annoy/anger me, it'll be gouged out eyes.

*sigh* What am I doing? I must be mad.

I guess I'll see you soon,

Belarus

PS. *laughs nervously* Oh, that...well it did sound very suspicious! And you might want to debug your house because she's probably installed cameras everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, they totally would :P I was kinda stuck between Al and Lithuania, but I think she'd be better with someone confident. She would completely walk over poor Liet :P He deserves better!<strong>

**And in response to your China question, I think she's just a bit freaked out and thinks it best to proceed with caution ;) She's not a dim-witted girl, and she wants to keep her head :P**


	88. Pennsylvania 1

*stareee* Hi..belarus...

-Pennsylvania

* * *

><p>*stares back* Don't try to out-creep me...<p>

-Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure what that was xDD<strong>

**Sorry everyone for my irregular/short updates! My 'job' is kinda time consuming..still, I'm off now so hopefully I'll update more!**


	89. China 10

Child,

-writing is slightly more crazed-

Kuhuhuhuhu, I would like nothing more than to drown them in the waters below this ship, watch their faces twist in agony as they go down into the depths...

Kuhuhuhuhuhu, but I will settle for the woman's screams...

PossibleRapist!Imperial!China

* * *

><p>China,<p>

Alright, I am on a boat in pursuit and I now have my brother helping me find you! Russia! Do you remember Russia? I hope so, because he had and _still _has the resources of a superpower, so unless you want to be brought in by force I suggest you surrender.

Every time you threaten my friends, your pain upon capture will be multiplied 10 times. Bear that in mind also!

Taiwan is here too. She sends her regards, however fully supports my plan of action.

Will be seeing you soon,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Aiyaah! :D<strong>


	90. East and West Siberia 3

**1**

Privet, Natalya:

Damn, we should have punished Kipchak for collaborating with Vengriya when Vanya had his war with Ispaniya. I swear that he's double crossing Vanya all the time. Heck, he even helped the Baltics escape from Vanya's house, for crying out loud. Ah yes, we're planning to give Katya a new tractor. Her old one broke down, and she complains about her chest and shoulder ache whenever she harvests the wheat manually.

Also, we discovered a website where you can make an altered historical timeline. We came across a thread where Vanya colonizes Filippiny, but he's isolated from Europe.

Anastasia Stroganova

P.S.: I believe we've entered the Nyotalia world once. When we had a debate on who should be our sole representative there. I'm not sure whether I should be in Nyotalia or Andreyka.

**2**

Privet, Natalya:

It's because no one knows her name yet! I reached the phone books, and there's no record of her name in it. Srbiya, I'm kinda confused as to which gender is he or she. If Srbiya's a girl, then she could be as beautiful as Vengriya or Katya. If he's a boy, then he could be like a mini Vanya. Srbiya does look up to Vanya as a sibling. He did save the Balkan nation's butt in the Russo-Turkish War, and in the Liberation of Yugoslavia.

We're in the process of making Polsha's hair color match that of Prossiya. Though please ask him how he feels if he was asked to become one with Sweden. It would definitely be funny. The 'awesome' Teuton and the Viking living in the same house.

Andrei Stroganov

P.S.: Kitai's gone nuts, you say? Crap, now he's gonna invade my vital regions! Which is the Amur basin! Not unless we start to rob his trains and form more Siberian Mafia gangs.

P.S.S.: We couldn't change the ringtone on Kipchak's old cellphone. (KOLKOLKOL) Kipchak downloaded Vanya's kolkolkol into his ringtone, thinking that it's cute.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Anastasia,

You most definitely should have! Still not too late, perhaps? I could help...I'm good at punishment, you know. And it's certainly time Katyusha got some new equipment- nobody with her assets should have to do manual work.

This website sounds extremely interesting, I'll try and find it myself! I'd definitely put something about a Russia-Belarus unification on my timeline. And I honestly think Philippines is having enough trouble at the moment to be dealing with fantasy colonisation..

Natalia

PS. Why don't you toss a coin? I (discreetly) tried using a double-headed one to solve the marriage issue, but Vanya insisted on tossing it himself so of course he found out. It was worth a try though!

**2**

Andrei,

Oh, I see...you could always just ask her. As for Serbia, there's a very simple way of finding out, however it would involve some invasion of privacy if you catch my drift. But yes, he/she has been useful. Vanya would have won that Russo-Turkish war if not for those meddling Westerners! Always sticking their noses where they don't belong...damn fools.

That actually does sound very amusing, we should arrange it somehow and borrow Hungary's cameras. And I will definitely ask Poland that...if he talks to me again. He's been quite annoyed with me recently.

Natalia

PS. Indeed he has, but don't worry too much! Hopefully he won't go too near your land, and me and several other countries are going after him already.

PPS. Why would you want to? That sounds like a damn good ringtone.


	91. Korea 1

An nyoung ha seh yo, Comrade Belarus!

It's been a while since the fall of the USSR! I'm the only true commie nation in the world, as Comrade China's deviated himself from true Marxist-Leninist ideals. (Although I'm supposed to adhere to the ideals of Juche) Anyways, can we establish relations again? I'd like to ask you for advice on economical matters, as Comrade Russia's busy. I wanted to get the Trembling Twerps to come here so I can give them a proper 're-education'.

Anyways, I have a letter trend that I've started, so you can drop your responses from time to time. I'm excited at the idea of Comrade Russia forming the Eurasian Economic Community, which might be Soviet Union 2.0. I hope Comrade Russia drags the rest of Asia, the Caucasus, you and Comrade Ukraine into the mix. (Though I'd be careful of Comrade China. Comrade India is fine)

Salute to you,

Democratic People's Republic of Korea (Choson)

P.S.: Do not refer me as North Korea. There is only one Korea, and I need your help in teaching my idiot brother Young Soo some manners.

* * *

><p>One-and-only Korea,<p>

Indeed you are, and I'm proud of you for sticking to the ideology. I think you and Cuba are the only ones left...still, I'm sure that sometime soon the working classes will rise in a genuine proletariat revolution, and then we'll all be flying red flags once again!

Of course we can. My economy hasn't been doing brilliantly either, I've had to borrow from my older sister quite a bit...I'm generally thinking about putting more emphasis on heavy industry as opposed to consumer goods. And can I be part of the 're-education' of the aptly named "Trembling Twerps?" _Please?_

I'll be sure to do that. And I think he's definitely on the rise and planning something...I personally can't wait to see how this will turn out.

The same to you,

Belarus

PS. Whatever you say, Korea. And I can do that with great pleasure...just pack him into a box and send him over. He'll come back politer than Varenukha!


	92. Albania 5

Belarus-

True. His boss may force him.

I have nothing major against Macedonia, but she just annoys me...

-Albania

* * *

><p>Albania,<p>

I really hope he does. That would make things so much easier.

Oh, I see...living together is definitely not a good idea then.

Belarus


	93. Philippines 8

Dear Belarus,

Yes, yes... I honestly have no idea, but we certainly seem to be... at sea, or something...

I'll take that to mind. Thank you for the help and support; It means a lot, Belarus.

With very much thanks,

Maria (Philippines)

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Don't worry, I practically have a small army of nations helping me capture him...Taiwan, Singapore, Eclipsia, an unnamed source of information and brother Russia are all here, so we'll find you soon!

Don't mention it. I never leave friends in danger.

Belarus


	94. Belgium 2

Bonjour Belarus,

Thanks! And your reward is: Russia's hiding in Warsaw. :)

The Kingdom of Belgium

* * *

><p>Belgium,<p>

No problem. Did it help?

Ah, is he now? Thank you for the information, I'll head over there soon!

Belarus


	95. Singapore 1

Dear Belarus,

I need your help, I think that Yao has kidnapped my Sister Indonesia and I am hoping to rescue her. She told me that you don't like Yao and so I figued you would like a chance to kill him, if so please help me.

Regards,

Magaret Ann Chang, Republic of Singapore.

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

I'm already on it. You'll have your sister back in a few days maximum, I promise. And I'm not going to _kill_ him (not that I don't wouldn't like to, I've just been expressly forbidden to do that), but I'll try and get away with a good few days of torture.

Belarus


	96. Russia 3

Sestra,

Nyet, I will not be, even if you decide not to d-do those terrifying things to me.. I-I thought weddings were supposed to be pleasant! I-I don't know what they do.. they.. they do not try to marry their brothers!

Then they are very weird and have something wrong with them! F-fine, if I do not find a way, those nations still will not have any w-wedding of ours to go to.

He is not perfectly fine! I don't feel like things will go well if you go after him, e-eh, maybe I should help.. I will rescue Indoneziya from Yao, and.. I do not know who else he has taken with him b-but I still really wish for you not to kill him.

*trembles and backs away* What are you- nyet, b-bad things will happen!

Um, why not visit Ukraina instead? You have not seen her in a while, da?

Brother Russia

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Well, I don't really know what they do either...it's just that after we were separated for so long, I wanted to bind myself to you in the strongest way possible. That way, we could never be separated again!

They are _not! _They just understand me.

You'll help? Thank you! And I won't kill him if you really don't want me to, but I have promised him severe pain if he doesn't surrender soon. If would be a sign of weakness if I didn't follow through with that promise...

I will visit sister. Apparently she's got something going on with that North American brother...do you know anything about that..?

Belarus


	97. Hawaii 1

Belarus,

I see that you have been talking with Ms. Alaska, correct? I thought I could make a new friend if I send a letter to you, Ms. Belarus. Oh! I forgot! I am the personification of Hawaii, Leilani. (I'm adopted!) I've read your letters and thought you were cool! ! WTF? GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NAI'A! Sorry! Not you, my pet dolphin's name is Nai'a.(which, ironicly means dolphin) NO! My laptop! Waters all over it. Dammit IMMA CHASIN' YOU WITH MY SPEAR! I reeeeeally hate Nai'a right now... Wait! Here have some sugarcane and applebananas!

Hawaii

(Leilani K. Jones)

* * *

><p>Hawaii,<p>

Yes I have, she's my niece, she's adopted too. She actually told me about you...you're good friends, yes? And I'm glad you think I'm 'cool' as opposed to terrifying.

Erm, good luck catching your dolphin! They're interesting creatures, aren't they? I swam with some once, but then we had them for dinner.

Belarus


	98. Indonesia 9

Natalia,

w-where am I?...it's cold and dark...I-I tried to run...but I was too weakened, and all I could do was scream...then he hit my head against a wall...I feel blood...

p-please hurry...

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Hold on! My brother is coming for you, he'll be there soon!

*growls* I will KILL that bastard when I get to him! (I hope Russia didn't see that...)

Natalia


	99. Eclipsia 2

Hello again Madame Belarus,

Yeah a long time ago i was a huge INVEADER to other countries around me that dont exist anymore, and yeah it kinda was i even had a fight with kicked his ass and went home. I stopped because it was during a revolt in my country that caused my brother, whom i loved more than anyone, to die in my place then i stopped invading. Oh i ment i knew him as because i fought with him in World War 1 and now allies. And no nothing happened let Buddah forbid.

Insane? Oh dont tell me Philippines! Gah let me assist you with that! No one dares hurt my siblings! I am going to kick his ass...again for the like 6th time!

Dont worry i believe u two will be married i'll even help with the expenses! Nothing is too expensive in my country!

From

Eclipsia

P.s

Call me Bell if you wish my human name is TOO long

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

That sounds like a fantastic time. Not many can pick a fight with Rome and come out best, you have my admiration! And I'm so sorry about your brother...that time must have been awful for you. I can't imagine living without my own brother.

Wonderful, join the team! And yes, it is Philippines, and now Indonesia too..I hope he doesn't try and kidnap anybody else. And when did you 'kick his ass' before? I'd love to hear about it...

Oh, thank you again! I'll need all the help I can get, I'm not doing too well financially at the moment.

Belarus

PS. Oh..alright. What _is_ your human name, just out of interest?


	100. General Winter 5

Belarus,

At least they haven't gotten far when they invade him. He's too strong, and I won't let things go wrong. Alright, I guess you don't need my help.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>General,<p>

Thank God for that, at least. And now that you mention it...you couldn't freeze China over for a few years, could you?

Sincerely,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Gaah, 100 letters! Thank you SO MUCH everyone for writing, it's been sooo fun! Keep 'em coming! ;D<strong>


	101. America2 1

Sup dude!,

America here (The real one, not that phony! Everyone knows Alfred F. Jones does not get drunk!) I just wanted to say congrats on finally bagging the big guy! I was totally about to ask you out too. This guy who looked a lot like me said you were scary! Ha! You just need an awesome super cool hero like me to come and help you be less...well scary! I was totally planning on taking you to the museum of knifes too! Buuuuut, I wouldn't want the Broviet to cave my skull in with a pipe...

With love and burgers,

America!

* * *

><p>..I'm not a male, America.<p>

Is that right? Well you seemed extremely drunk a couple of nights ago...or do you just always act that way? No, you were very obviously brought up by England.

Hmm, yes..and maybe you need someone as calm, collected and modest as me to help you be less intolerably narcissistic. *sigh* Broviet...well, that's better than 'commie bastard' at least. And you're very right to be afraid of him.

A museum of knives, huh? I actually would not mind seeing that.

With blood and blades,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Another one! American overload...=P<strong>


	102. Japan 5

RSIALR,

You are very welcome. May I know the expected date of the arrival of those knives? I think the personal mail to this address would be fine enough.

The business with BYPNDRU has been getting rather complicated. I am not really surprised about his involvement. Still, one must ilk every opportunity one gets.

Your fans would be very pleased. Thank you.

I have done the editing. I shall send them as soon as I receive the knives, sickle and the voice recording.

On another note, in another occasion, VDKMTR was dared to take off his coat. I have a full video and pictures if you feel inclined to more business.

NTNPPRZ

Belarusi-san,

It is fortunate that you have enlisted the aid of your brother.

I have written a story. It may bring you sadness and anger, but along with that feelings hope..

An Emperor once saw two birds, and decided to take them for his own. Two birds in captivity, the Pithecophaga jefferyi and the Garuda Pancasila. The Emperor was not been kind to them and they lost their appearance and strength. The Emperor had used his violent side to try bring them to heel, as if they were dogs. I believe that is his pride using him. These birds need help in the form of relief. They cry out in pain. The Garuda Pancasila had red on her head. The Pithecophaga jefferyi on the other hand.. I cannot say too confidently. All I can say is that she was very badly frightened. The Emperor took a liking to her and has visited her quite a few times.

The Emperor, changed, cannot be pacified with the usual gifts. However one may cast some of magical stone scones around him, he may freez up in horror for enough of a chance to aim and shoot. Head to head confrontation was highly dangerous for he was much more agile and stronger than when he usually was. He was in his time of prime after all. The most effective drog of sleep would lull even the most prideful, to slumber's arms.

Both birds were no longer able to see their beloved sky, trapped under the deck of the Emperor's ship. Both hidden from sight from the people the guilty Emperor wanted to hide them from, lest they be stolen away. The Garuda Pancasila at far, the right of the last room, caged by a hiddn door, the Pithecophaga jefferyi at the first right, hidden by the lavish curtains..

I have not managed to finish the story. Do you like it?

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

I sent them out two days ago, so they should arrive sometime next week. I ended up including the sickle in that package…it just seemed easier. But I'll mail the voice recording separately to another address.

It is indeed. But I have a fairly good idea now how to calm him down, VKAMTR has rescued Indonesia and I'll ask for General Winter's backup if it comes to a confrontation, so hopefully this business will be behind us soon.

Fantastic, thank you. You'll receive everything soon!

Oh, he actually did it? In that case, I'd be interested in anything you managed to obtain. Is there anything specific you need in return?

RSIALVR

Japan,

Yes, he has been a great help.

Aha…that's a very interesting story! I think I now feel the need to take some imports from England. The emperor keeps one of the birds behind a hidden door? I'll wait for the rest of the story, I'm very interested how the door can be accessed. Perhaps you have to press a secret button? Do keep writing.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Aiyaah, now my internet has been cut off! I'm doing this in an internet cafe :P<strong>


	103. Thailand 3

Belarus-

*sigh*Unless you hit him with a giant frikin' metal hammer or something..

Eh, right. I never remember his name..I just call him Swiss. He gets pissed off Plus, Swiss is like, not over Austria. He's so, gay for him..ugh...

Prussia's not soooo bad..just inflate his ego, and you'll get along fine~ Until he insult Russia. whoops.

..oh really? Iggy is still depressed..because of the whole independence thing...oh well..XP He has? Alfred? You sure?0_o...I KNEW IT!ELIZAVETA OWES ME 50 BUCKS!I KNEW ALFIE LIKED YOU! ha! You should. Like, totally-GAH!I SOUND LIKE THE CROSS-DRESSER!EWWW!

It is..*sigh*China-ni-san is WAY to naive...i mean no offence but their 'fangirls' think Russia stalkinf China-ni is...sexy...Wtf?

*sigh*oh well..

Thailand~

ps. I changed my name to Suree Sontaya!

* * *

><p>Thailand,<p>

Ooh, don't tempt me. You have no idea how much I'd love to do just that…I only restrain myself out of love and respect for brother.

Yes, he does…and he has won a peace prize as well! Who in their right mind would give _him_ a peace prize? And I don't want to inflate Prussia's ego…it doesn't deserve to be inflated. He's not even a country anymore.

He's STILL depressed? My God..he should really learn how to let things go. And yes, Alfred. Ok then, I'm going with it…if this fails, it's on your head! (I'm joking, don't run away). Brother might even be _happy_..though I don't see how he could be. They're deadly enemies.

WHAT? Oh God, what kind of youth do we have growing up today? It's just..eugh! *shudders*

Belarus

PS. Oh, what was it before?


	104. Korea 2

Share An nyoung ha seh yo, Comrade Belarus!

Sure, you can be the part of the Trembling Twerps' re-education. I call dibs on Estonia, while you get Liet. Latvia on the other hand, just get him to watch Aleksander Lukashenko's speeches and films about Cossacks, as he hates them. The Eurasian Union will definitely be exciting. We have to get all the ASEAN nations to join us in our march to kick out that Yankee pig and his damn lackeys.

Enclosed in this giant box is a gagged Young Soo. Since I'm now the true representative of unified Korea. We need to get a potion that could turn him into a girl, indoctrinate him with the ideals of socialism and demote him/her into Nyotalia status. Venezuela's becoming more sensible to our ideals now, and his boss has good relations with us, if only that Yankee pig doesn't meddle in his affairs. Heck, I captured the USS Pueblo in '68!

Democratic People's Republic of Korea

P.S.: I need to know where Comrade German Democratic Republic is.

* * *

><p>Korea,<p>

Wonderful! Maybe I can even force Poland to watch…or maybe he can join Liet in 're-education!' And I don't see why Latvia is such a crybaby about that. I think my boss's speeches are quite good. As for the Eurasian Union...maybe we can just force the Yank to join us. I've always wanted to see his face when he realizes that he is now under the rule of Communism.

Aha! Thank you very much! He is already quite battered by the journey, but I'll be sure to give him some proper lessons on good manners. And if we're talking potions, I think England is the one to go to. He has quite a flair for spells gone wrong, as I recall. And don't worry, I'll _try_ and ensure that he doesn't take too much interest in Venezuela.

Belarus

PS. Have you tried a map? :P


	105. Singapore2 1

Dear Belarus-whom-I-havent-met-yet,

I'm... Singapore. I hope you know who I am, seeing as idiotmerica keeps forgetting. What an ass... Anyway, some advice on marrying your sibling- IT WILL GET AWKWARD. Trust me. Malaysia is the lazy idiot that's living proof. Please lay off China! He has some issues... but then again everyone does. What is Prussia? I thought he ceased to exist already. Could you explain the dynamics of this anti-logical fact? And I was so excited upon seeing him! I thought he was a ghost. Sadly, he wasn't. What a waste of effort... ugh.

Yours Truly, Singapore

P.S. attached is a stack of math exam papers that are so difficult, they are a very effective torture equipment. calculators may be used... or not.

P.P.S. why am I not speaking chinese? because I don't feel like speaking it today.

* * *

><p>Hello Singapore,<p>

Yes, I do know who you are..we're not all completely ignorant of geography outside our own homes. And I don't think it will get awkward..brother's not like that, he's hard-working and strong.

Erm, I'm not sure if 'laying off' China would be the best thing anymore..he does need to be stopped, he's on a pretty serious rampage. And that's what I thought! I was so glad when I thought we'd finally gotten rid of the man, but then no, he's still around. I have _no_idea how that works..apparently he can still live because he's part of Germany or something. God knows.

Belarus

PS. Hah! Thank you...now who could I force to do these? Do you know anyone who hates maths, by chance?

PPS. That's ok, it saves me from running your letter through the translator.

* * *

><p><strong>My internet is back, yaay! I now have a lot of catching up to do, da? :P<strong>

**(I'm suddenly addicted to putting 'da' at the end of all my sentances for some reason. But my friends let me get away with it cos I'm Russian xD)**


	106. Aissur 2

Dear Belarus,

W-what? No, there's no chance of us having met, after all I'm more forgettable than that one country North of America. The one our sister 'crosses out (our) and writes (your)' Ukraine likes.

Really, well I'm sorry to hear that.

Of course you don't know me. Hehe 'sweat-stains on page'

M-meet you p-personaly? O-oh no! I tidal wave!

'bottom of page looks like someone poured a cup of water on it.'

Glub glub,

Aissur

* * *

><p>Aissur,<p>

Oh, you mean Canada? No, I don't think anybody could be more forgettable than him, although I think I've been doing quite a good job of remembering him.

Well, even if we haven't met..you remind me of someone. I think I like you. A lot.

Erm..are you ok? Is your house damaged? You can stay with me for a bit if you like.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>xD Russia should never work as a spy<strong>


	107. America 3

Dear Belarus,

Yeah, sorry about that. My boss doesn't let me apologize very often since I'm supposed to be tough and all. I guess I'm a little outta practice.

Great, I'll show you the time of your life. And thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, haha.

You picked a great time to come too. Ever since China stopped exporting I've started making my own products again so my economy's on the fastrack to being good as new.

I'll send a jet to get you.

Eagerly waiting,

America

P.S. Really? Wow, maybe I should make her head of the CIA or something. lol

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Well maybe you should do it more often..then you'd have more friends, and people might stop thinking of you as the 'arsehole of the world' (although I doubt it).

You'd better be. I thought you were in massive debt? And I wouldn't rely on China for anything right now..well, unless you want inspiration for a new movie, in which case you should go find him immediately.

...What the hell? I just went through airport security and they took all my knives away! They said I can't bring weapons on board! What kind of twisted rules do you Americans have? Well, I'm on the jet now, and you're buying me a new knife as soon as I land.

Belarus

PS. Oh, you really should..it would be the perfect job for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Who else would it be? :P<strong>


	108. Nervous Wreck 1

Dear Belarus,

Um...I have a question. Do you think you could give me some advice? You're the first one I thought of for this, honestly! Um...how do you tell a boy you love them? There's this boy I like and...I dunno, I'm a bit shy! You're the best person to give advice like that, right?

Sincerely,

Nervous Wreck

* * *

><p>Dear Nervous Wreck,<p>

Ah, that is a very common problem. It's very simple, you just need to get past your shyness and tell him everything outright. If he seems nervous/disturbed/hesitant to accept you, scrape a blade down his cheek and say, "Will you go out with me?" in a persuasive tone. That will surely work!

Good luck, and tell me how it goes!

Belarus


	109. East and West Siberia 4

**1**

Privet, Natalya:

How come Katya is under land arrest? Did she do something wrong? Or are her bosses just a bunch of jackasses? Either way, I kinda feel sorry for her. She always cry whenever Andreyka and I often visit her. I wish there was something we could do to let Katya see Vanya again. Plus Vanya's planning to build a gas pipe through the Balkans and into Europe, while bypassing Katya's house altogether.

Anastasia Stroganova

**2**

Privet, Natalya:

Srbiya's pro-Western bosses are making things hard for him or her. We recently heard about one of his kids' bosses got arrested in his house. Not to mention the backlash it might occur when Srbiya joins the EU. We don't mind having him or her join the EU, but Vanya's boss stated that if Srbiya joins NATO, then Vanya may have to nuke his only Balkan ally. Kinda sucks though.

Andrei Stroganov

P.S.: We heard about CHoson's letter trend and is he really trying to beat up the Baltics? Anya would be pissed if he actually did that.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Anastasia,

A combination of both, I think. I do feel a little sorry for her, but I also think she needs to toughen up and learn to accept problems as a challenge instead of just crying all the time...my economy is in the dumps and my plans to unify with brother are going nowhere, but you don't see me bursting into tears all the time.

Ouch..I admit, that's not very nice of him. Can't you try and convince him not to do it?

Natalia

PS. Why would you be pissed off if someone beat up the Baltics?

**2**

Andrei,

Quite a few of our Eastern Europeans are under similar pressure, aren't they? Katya has also been trying to make friends with the West, I think she's even expressed interest in joining the EU. I hope she doesn't..us Slavs need to stick together.

It wouldn't be good for his reputation if he nukes Serbia, so let's hope (s)he makes a sensible decision.

Natalia

PS. Is he..? Can I join him?


	110. Hawaii 2

Belarus,

Really! I didn't know people ate dolphin. Oh, and sorry for the outburst, I have a bad temper eheheh.. Oh yes! I honestly think your cool! Or the term America-I refuse to call him father!- uses. Wasn't it awesome or something? I dont see him very often. Oh and I was wondering if you would visit here as well. Theres a TON of stuff to do! We even got a skating rink! (Yay for Ice Palace!) Oh! Um... I think thats it.. Oh wait! Theres a package of fresh ahi that came with this, too. And thanks for responding to my letter!

Hawaii

Leilani K. Jones

* * *

><p>Hawaii,<p>

Neither did I...but we were very hungry, so we had to eat _something_. The dolphin was the nearest source of food. And that's alright, everyone's temper can rise occasionally..I'd know.

Oh..well, thank you! And yes, it's 'awesome'...he hangs out with Prussia way too much. You probably don't see him much because he's so far away from you, and I guess having 50 children to take care of isn't very easy.

Really, you have an ice rink? How do you keep it cool? I thought your weather was constantly hot. I'd love to visit though, when I have time.

That's what I'm here for!

Belarus

PS. I love your name. It's very pretty.


	111. Singapore 2

Dear Belarus,

I am glad to hear it. If you need any help with anything, I shall be glad to oblige, did you know that my military is one of the most technologically advanced in the world.

Also, I have found that a couple dozen strokes with a Rattan Cane is a prefectly good means of, correcting bad behavior.

Regards,

Singapore.

P.S.: If you happen to com across Hong Kong, please try to get him to come with you. I would hate to have anything happen to... my biggest rival and THAT'S ALL HE IS DAMMIT (Massive spike in the Tsun meter)

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

I'm sure it is..however it seems I need to call off my allies. I just hope my brother made it in time to rescue your sister. I'll tell you as soon as I hear from him.

Oh, really? Well, I'll bear that in mind...*goes to search for a Rattan Cane*

Belarus

PS. Ah..well, if you say so. *whispers* It's not good to hide your feelings, you know!


	112. General Winter 6

Belarus,

I could if you really wanted me to.

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>General,<p>

He's told me to meet him alone...but if you could be somewhere nearby, ready to come in should something happen, that would be a great help.

Sincerely,

Belarus


	113. China 11

Child,

If you want the hostages alive and still virgins, call off your army and come yourself without any weapons for a hostage trade.

Imperialistic!China

* * *

><p>China,<p>

Alright! Alright...I'll come, but I have to know who you want in return for Philippines and Indonesia. If it's within reason, I'll bring them.

Belarus


	114. Philippines 9

Belarus,

My neck hurts and it feels like someone has gnawed on it, or something.

The rest of my body is sore, and I can vaguely remember anything as of today.

Maria (Philippines)

P.s. I don't think I have been penetrated, but my back hurts severely...

Again,

Maria

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Really? That's..not good. We'll have to get you to a hospital as soon as I get you out.

Oh, and..do you have anything warm with you? Because I'm coming, but I might need to enlist the help of a certain General.

Natalia

PS. No, no..he's told me he won't do that if I agree to his terms, whatever they are. He'd better keep his word, damnit!


	115. Manitoba 2

((Her writing is like she's been shaking alot.))

I'm Manitoba, a Province in Canada.

I guess I don't value my life, then.

* * *

><p>Then I guess I'll just have to search your entire province to find you.<p>

You don't? Just what I wanted to hear! Expect me soon.


	116. America2 2

Bel,

Ha! I know you're a girl!

Nope! I might have just been high or something dude, but that's not likely since I stopped that back in the 80's

Oh? And are you the one who is gonna be calm and collected for me?

HA! Afraid of the Big guy? We've had our little disagreemens in the past. So im guessing if I do take you out he's gonna collapse his economy at me? Or maybe he'll hit me and i'll go BANG-ZOOM Right to the moon? *Smirks*

Yea dude, they really have a museam of kinfe where I live, i'll pick you up tomorrow morning and you can stay over at my house, then we can go to the museum the next day, sound good?

With love and apple pie,

America!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Oh..I thought 'dude' was used for males. Your 'English' is confusing!

Ah well, drugs affect the brain permanently. I was very quiet and shy once upon a time, but then one night with the gypsies left me with way too much energy for the rest of my life.

Sure! Once I take my daily prescription of valium and 35 varieties of tranquiliser.

*laughs* Oh no, he won't be _that_ nice. In fact, he'll probably rebuild the Soviet Union, only this time he'll absorb the rest of Europe and Asia...and then you'll join us too, yes? As for the moon, that is actually exactly what happened. He should gain credit!

That's fine, just promise you won't impose your fast food on me. I'm meant to be on a diet because I don't want to be like Ukrai..I mean...I don't want to become fat.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Ukraine :P<strong>


	117. Indonesia 10

Natalia,

H-he is?...s-so that's who I saw...thought it was a hallucination...like when I saw that flying chick flashing all the colors...but...why? I thought he hated me for losing my temper?

Are you sure he isn't already?...b-because I just woke up on a strange room...and it's freezing *clutchesblankwts close to shivering form*...w-wha...*shocked at blankets*...e-either I'm ok or he's taking pity

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Yes, it must have been. No, I don't think he hates you...I think he's just more concerned for China now. *grumbles*

Do you see a faucet pipe anywhere near you? Is it snowing outside? If the answer to both is yes, then you've been rescued. The weather is just naturally cold, we're used to it now..he's probably just forgotten to turn the heating on, as normal. Ask him, he won't kill you I promise.

Natalia


	118. Eclipsia 3

Dear Madame Belarus,

Yes Rome was a god opponent but i heard he couldnt show his face around for months because he got beaten up by me.(I was only like younger than he was really young, and i made China proud).Oh um-blush- there is nothing to admire me about i'm like any other country. Yes the pain of loosing him was painful but i had Japan nearby and China.

Wait fisrt Philippines and now Indonesia? Does he REALLY want me to beat him into a coma? Oh i kicked his ass in my indepence, kicked his ass 10 years later, and a bunch of other times when he TRIES to take cantroll of me agian. SERIOUSLY HE DOESN'T STOP!

Financiel Problems? I havent had any of those for a long time. Im too stubborn when it comes to let my country have any of thse agian.

From Eclipsia.

P.S

Its Ling Xiu Akane Ren Bao Mao Yuu Yuzuki Mangetsu...try say that in one Breath

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

Well if you managed to do that to Rome of all people, then that definitely deserves admiration! Adding on the fact that you've beaten China several times- that merits a statue. And I guess that's something...at least you're not completely alone.

He doesn't, does he? I'm pretty sure Indonesia is alright now. Still, I think we'll have to leave the ass-kicking for another day..I really don't want to risk anything while he still has Philippines with him, so it's best to just do what he asks (for now). But once she's rescued, he's all ours!

Lucky you...I keep having to borrow from my siblings. It's so irritating to be in debt to them!

Belarus

PS. Oh my..I'm not even going to try!


	119. Albania 6

Belarus-

Why do you want to become one with Russia anyways?

My point exactly

-Albania

* * *

><p>Albania,<p>

*grits teeth* Because. I. Love. Him. Why does no one understand?

Do you have any other siblings?

Belarus


	120. Thailand 4

Belarus-

Worked last time...

I know right! Wtf? Just cause he has been nuetral in all the wars doesn't mean he's peaceful! He shoots poor like, at least once per three days! Prussia's ego is always big. Dur :P He's still frikin' funny to watch when drunk though XD

*sigh*England's a tsundere. They CAN'T forget. 'Going out' with Alfred might give England the little push too...

GOOD LUCK! Russia might be happy, but he's like, always happy. DON'T KILL ME!D:

* * *

><p>Thailand,<p>

Well, I do need to be extra careful this time...

Does he, really? Oh wow, he's starting to sound like quite a fun person to be with! I used to pick on Italy, but then that Germany told me he'd unleash a second holocaust if I didn't stop (someone's protective!)... and yes, his brother is pretty hilarious when drunk. Going to Germany's parties is worth it just to see him going insane.

Oh yes, indeed he is. He needs to move _fast_ if he ever wants anything.

He's just a very brave soul, he always puts on a smile even when he's depressed. Unless he's angry, then it's kolkolkol..which I taught him! Yes, I DID!

Belarus


	121. East and West Siberia 5

**1**

Privet, Natalya:

What happened to my munchkins? Little Vanya was looking for them and-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MUNCHKINS! Why are you beating them up? What am I supposed to tell Vanya-oh wait. Whata re you guys doing with them, and who suggested this insanity? I...this is ridiculous. Vanya was looking for my munchkins, and I guess he found them under your...supervision.

Anastasia Stroganova

**2**

Privet, Natalya:

I got an idea. How about we start robbing trains in Budapest and Madrid? That way, we can steal the reparations that were going to Ispaniya. And I have an even better idea: let's invite Prossiya in stalking after Vengriya and give him a magnet so she can't use her frying pans anymore. Then we divert the trains into Vilnius and frame Liet for the crime.

Andrei Stroganov

P.S.: Anya's trying to force me into accepting Nyotalia status, and I need your help in preventing it from happening. I wanna stay here, she should go.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Anastasia,

*puts down a beaten Lithuania* Oh! Erm..I'm just, you know..amusing myself? Honestly, the way they scream, cry and beg you to stop beating them is very funny. And it's therapeutic- I have to get rid of my excess energy somehow!

Actually, Korea sent me this one for re-education. You should take it up with him..and just tell Ivan the truth! He'd probably come and join in.

Natalia

**2**

Andrei,

That sounds like a plan, although could we include Warsaw in the schedule somewhere? It wouldn't be right to embark on this life of crime and not involve Poland. And yes, that's a brilliant idea! As long as none of my knives get torn away from me, it should be fine.

Oh, Liet will love that..

Natalia

PS. Why don't you both go? That way would be fairer, no?


	122. Minsk 1

Pryvitanne Belarus,

It's your little brother.

How are you?

I hope your well. How are things with Russia?

It's odd when your not here...Including with Hrodna and the rest.

Anyway please take care!

From your capital.

- Minsk

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Minsk!<p>

I am alright, what about you? Things are the same as usual, really...I propose, he screams and hides on the ceiling.

Yes, I've had to travel a bit lately but I'll be back as soon as I can!

How is the boss holding up? Is he making you do anything stupid?

Belarus


	123. London 1

Belarus,

Hiya ! You probably don't know me because I don't go to world meetings * Stupid England, not letting me go * but well, I'm London !

Anyway, just writing to ask how you are. I'm getting a lot of your people and they're saying that things aren't that great in your part of the world.

I don't get wanting to marry your own brother,*I felt sick for days after I walked in on him and a certain Frenchman*.

But yeah, if you really want to marry him you might want to not come off so strong, even if you love him you might scare him less if he doesn't think you're being desperate.

Good luck !

*Ps: Don't call Poland names ! He's cool !*

*Pps: Lithuania really likes you, y'know.*

London

(Morgana Drusilla Kirkland)

* * *

><p>Hello London,<p>

I do know you! England talks about you quite a lot, I think he's very proud to have you as his capital. It's just that cities aren't allowed at World Meetings..I'm not sure who made that rule up.

No, things aren't great but honestly, I'm used to it. Although if I can get rid of this leech-of-a-boss I have right now, maybe things will improve.

Hah, depends on the brother. You've clearly never met mine. I...don't think I want to know about that.

Lots of people have been telling me that, so I am trying. It's just hard to control yourself sometimes, you know?

Belarus

PS. I like, totally don't think so. Gawd.

PPS. *sigh* I know, and it will be the death of me!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my hometown :))<strong>


	124. Japan 6

RSIALVR,

Ah, yes. I have revieved them. Thank you, they are of wonderful quality. I have also sent you the pictures. I hope you enjoy them.

Yes, he has, but he had missed out Indonesia.. I am relatively worried for her, outside of business. General winter? That seems like a good plan.

Yes he did. I have video recordings in three different angles, and at least 15 good photos. What I would request this time is the rights to, in my requested doujinshis, draw you in explicit content..

Of course, once you have fulfilled this contract, you would be able to request and order explicit materials of other NTNs as well. I already have the contract with VKAMTR. If you wish, you may request for doujinshi's with explicit material of the both of you. Of course, only once you have agreed to be a model yourself.

With the contract of agreement, I have sent a small teaser of exlicit material of VKAMTR.. with himself only, in the case you would be interested in the deals. The deals with each other is anonymous as well. The content of all doujinshis will be also kept private, so you need not worry of others finding out.

NTNPPRZ

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Belarusi-san,

I am glad you like my story so far. I am afraid there is not much I can add right now.. but here is what I have.

The Pithecophaga jefferyi, hidden by the Emporer was badly hurt. While the Emperor close to a few times nearly had his way, it seems that his original side had kept stopping him. However, that only served to anger the Emperor, and thus made his treatments worse.

Still, the Emperor had oppositions for there were others who cared for the welfate of the two birds. A yound maiden who had siler hair wished for their safty. She had managed to convince a Silver haired boy and his guardian to be by her in this battle. Sure enough, the Garuda Pancasila was rescued.. But still in relatively harsh conditions. However, the team did not manage to find the Pithecophaga jefferyi.

The Emperor, then realising his position was weakening, offered to have a compromise, but with that, he moved the remaining bird to a more well kept room. It now lies near his own room, hidden by illusions and fake walls. To find entry, one must move the left of the tree cuboards, and from there peel of the consealing facade. a tiny door would lead to a cramped path. Following it, there is a door without a key..

I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

Of course, my knives are the best crafted in the world! And the photos are now in my very special photo album, so thank you.

I think she is alright now..she's still very injured and confused, but I'll ask VKAMTR to take care of her _nicely, _so hopefully she'll recover.

That sounds perfect, I'll be happy to give you rights for that. Though once again, I find myself curious as to who exactly is requesting these..but anyhow, send the contract over, I'll sign it and fax it back to you..then I can make some requests of my own. I've looked at the 'teaser'..there's more where that came from, right? Combining my explicit content with his will make the perfect package.

Always anonymous,

RSIALVR

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Japan,

I am thoroughly enjoying that story...a door without a key? This becomes more and more intriguing. Do you mind terribly if I share this story with a few friends who might find it useful while I go and negotiate with an old enemy?

Belarus


	125. China 12

Child,

Bring yourself and your sister. No weapons, no brothers, nothing that will interfere. A hint of mutiny and I will keep both women with me and have my way with them.

-China

* * *

><p>China,<p>

I did say 'within reason'...a sister is not within reason. However, I do know a wonderful trio of Baltics who would be only too happy to do whatever you want. I can offer them instead.

Belarus


	126. America 4

Dear Belarus,

First of all, hurtful. 'puppy dog eyes and pout'

Second, I am still in debt but ever since China stopped making stuff for me I fired up the old factories and started making my own stuff again! I forgot how much money you get for that.

Hmmm, a movie? Cinema just happens to be a hobby of mine! And what's up with China?

Yeah, sorry. Ever since those assfucks blew up the twin-towers, I had to tighten security big-time. It started small, but they're really persistent. This one dude made a bomb and hid it in his under-wear. And one chick had one made to look like breast implants. I can't be to careful anymore. Don't worry, you'll get them back once you go home.

Out to save the world,

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Hey, I didn't come up with the nickname! I think your brother did.

Hmm, perhaps I should try that myself. I've been borrowing from my siblings far too much.

Well..we had a row and now he's gone slightly insane and kidnapped my friends, so I put together a small army to go after him but he's told me to call it off or he'll rape them and he wants me and my sister in exchange for their safety! I don't even know what to do..

Oh, that's why..I suppose I understand then. They were looking at me extremely suspiciously too, probably because of my Slavic face. *sits down and stretches* Well, this will take a while..around 12 hours, am I right? Do these guys have vodka?

Out to rule the world (one day),

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>(to author) Weeell, not really but I always saw Ukraine as being a little plump xD She was nicknamed 'Russia's breadbasket' back in the 1920th centuries because Ukraine was the one who gave Russia food during famine. Plump, motherly type :P**


	127. Aissur 3 Prussia

Yo Belarus,

Looks like the address your mailing to don't exist anymore. Some fishermen guys I met said it was an artificial island belonging to a foreign dude with silver hair and a sweet but scary face. Anyway, it blew up the other day and the island sunk into the sea. Tough luck babe.

Thanks for your patronage, Prussia's Awesome Postage Service

P.S. The reason I'm still alive is because I'm West's mentor. Eventually even my awesomeness will fade away to history...Not that I've been reading people's letters or anything.

P.P.S. So you got a date with America eh? Careful, he is related to France you know, 'snicker'

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Oh, really? That's a shame, I was thinking of visiting it, I rather liked its owner. Silver hair, sweet-but-scary face..oh, that sounds like a dream! Do you know if he survived? If he did, where is he now? I would love to talk to him a bit more.

Belarus

PS. _You _are Germany's mentor? What do you teach him, how to drown a pint of beer in less than 5 seconds?

PPS. Err, how do you know that? And he's not actually related to France, the frog just looked after his brother Canada. You know, CANAD- oh, never mind.


	128. East and West Siberia 6

Privet, Natalya:

The Baltics are like my own adopted kids! Everytime little Vanya sends them to me, I have fun with them. I help estonia with his work, then I cook together with Liet, and I also gave Latvia my kind of hugs and kisses. Also, Vanya needs to lighten up and be a lot more gentle towards Srbiya. He's the only 'brother' Srbiya's got. Let's hope Srbiya's a guy or you'll have another competition for Vanya's love with a Nyotalia Srbiya. You don't cry when you have problems...you throw knives at a tree with the picture of Liet on it.

Anastasia Stroganova

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Privet, Natalya:

I'm sure we'll convince Srbiya to make a wise decision. His or her people are actually going to revolt if their leader does something stupid, like what happened when Srbiya's PM was assassinated in 2003? Maybe partitioning Katya's lands would be a lot better. Zapadnaya Ukraina and Vostochnaya Ukraina would be the better solution with Katya as the Western or Eastern half and another Ukraina as the opposite. Anya wanted to give Batu's old cellphone to you but Vanya decided to take it. We were trying to change the ringtone and I told Vanya that Kipchak thought that his voice was cute.

Andrei Stroganov

P.S.: Do you think Anya or Katya would be Matvey's girlfriend? Which one? Plus the debate for Nyotalia status is still going, and I'm trying to demote Anya to Nyotalia status but she is trying to bribe me with more female friends in Nyotalia world.

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

Oh, that's no fun at all! Whenever Vanya leaves them alone with _me_, I force Latvia to hang upside down from the ceiling for 5 hours and beat him with a stick while Estonia and Lithuania do the household chores in barbed wire cuffs. It's fantastic entertainment.

If Serbia makes one glance in Ivan's direction, his/her capital becomes Minsk. And..heh..well you know, it does help relieve stress!

Natalia

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Andrei,

Oh, well that will keep Serbia in line. A people's revolution hurts like hell for ages, no country wants to experience that.

Are you sure that would be wise? Suppose they don't get on? Although if I think about it, it might work a dream. At least Katya will have someone else to run to whenever she has problems. And _why_ do you want to change the ringtone so badly? It sounds amazing!

Natalia

PS. Hmm, I'm not sure. Does Anya like him? I know something's been going on between him and Katya, I just don't know the exact situation. Oh, Andrei..just be a man and do it! (Ironic as that sounds..)

* * *

><p><strong>I corrected a bit of Russian grammar there, I hope you don't mind :P<strong>

**East/West (on their own)- Vostok/ Zapad**

**East (country)/West (country)- Vostochnaya (-)/ Zapadnaya (-)**


	129. North Alaska 7

Dear Aunt Nattie,

Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner! Big Brother Washington took my laptop away because apparently it's bad for my eyes.

The only reason I'm on now is because I sorta took Daddy's laptop. Please don't tell him! I'll get in so much trouble, and I really don't want a spanking!

Love you lots,

June

* * *

><p>Dear June,<p>

That's alright, love..next time he tries to take something from you, stick a pin into his eye, that'll teach him! And it's only bad for your eyes if you stay on it for too long.

I won't tell him...but if he does find out, I'll tell him not to punish you. It wasn't your fault after all, it was Washington's- he took your laptop away in the first place.

Love you too!

Auntie Natalia


	130. Hollabrunn 1

Dear Miss Belarus,

my name is Hollabrunn, Hollabrunn Austria to be exact, but anyways I was wondering if you could please help me. you've delt with this love thing right? Well there's this guy I like (who will be anon. Due to the fact he can see this.) and I have no clue how to express my emotions towards him. Any tips for me?

with lots and lots of books and admiration,

Hollabrunn

* * *

><p>Hello Hollabrunn,<p>

Oh yes, I've certainly dealt with the 'love thing.' There are many things you can try...initially, the best way is honesty. Don't be shy, just tell him outright how you feel, and if he claims to not return the feelings you can try other things. For example, you can chop off each of his fingers, one by one, until he tells you he loves you.

Glad to have inspired someone,

Belarus


	131. Korea 3

Natalya:

Comrade West Siberia's beating the crap out of me just because we were 're-educating' her 'munchkins', the Trembling Twerps. Not only she damaged my uniform with her bloody Cossack sword, she also beat me with a bunch of metallic objects (let's see, I was hit with Comrade China's wok, Comrade Hungary's frying pan and Comrade Russia's faucet pipe.) Also, she's starting to get angry at you for torturing that reactionary Liet and his nerdy brother Estonia. The little brat Latvia has also been traumatized, although I caught another twerp lurking around the gulag. Guess who is this boy: he looks like a sailor, he can't grow up, and he has a naval platform as a country.

Democratic People's Republic of Korea

P.S.: I'm close to building a successful nuclear warhead. Which country should I try it on? I have two warheads. I could nuke Budapest and Madrid, just for the fun of it. Unfortunately, that Yankee pig's got those blasted missile defense shields. I should get my cyber hackers to disable it and I will launch my nuke.

P.S.S.: How is Young Soo's re-education? I wanna know if you would like to be a star of a short play called 'Belarus Babysits Chibitalia'.

* * *

><p>Korea,<p>

Yes, she seems to have a soft spot for them..I cannot imagine why. How did she manage to get all those objects? She must _really_ love them if she went to all that trouble to beat you up for hurting them. It's strange that she hasn't actually done anything to me yet- I torture those 'munchkins' with Ivanushka on a regular basis.

England's annoying little brother? How did he get into the gulag in the first place? What the hell are those guards for if they let little boys sneak inside? I need to double check security in that place...oh, and may I ask, what are you planning to do with the kid now that you've caught him?

Belarus

PS. Hmm, maybe you could try France? Or perhaps England...he's so stubborn, I can't imagine him accepting help from Jones.

PPS. It's in full progress, he's really coming along! However, I will probably need another couple of months to make sure he's absolutely perfect. Chibitalia, eh? That sounds like some easy fun..sign me up!


	132. Hawaii 3

Belarus,

Hmm... Never thought of it like that... Oh! Dolphins are one of the sacred animals for some hawaiians so eating is sorta outta the question..

Yep America spends too much time playing video games with Mr. Prussia. Those two will never learn...

Oh the Ice Palace? We have a lot of air conditioners and its only been around for what, 20-30 years? Oh, the weathers not that hot, maybe an 80-90 degrees farenheight at the most in summer and 60-70 in winter.

And I'm gonna have more land in a few million years! A new island is forming!

Hawaii

Leilani K Jones

PS: Thanks! Leilani means flower necklace of the Gods and my middle name is Kamehameha (really don't care about the spelling right now) , the last name of the first king of all islands.

* * *

><p>Hawaii,<p>

Oh, are they? That's a shame, they did taste quite nice..do you have any other fish that you can eat?

Those two are practically made for each other, their personalities are almost identical.

That seems quite hot to me! I'd love to have a 60-70 fahrenheit winter...it's usually 10-20. And I'd love to see that Ice Palace, if I ever get enough spare time to make a trip.

Good for you! Still, that's quite a wait..

Belarus

PS. That's lovely...my name means "Christ's birthday." I'm really not sure why I was named that.


	133. England 1

It's Belarus' not Belarus's. The title has incorrect grammar. I thought I should point that out.

* * *

><p>My title's grammar is completely correct, thank you. As someone else pointed out, that rule is a myth. I thought you <em>might<em> know that, being England and all.

By the way, I need some of your scones. Can you send some over?


	134. Philippines 10

Natalia (may I call you that?),

Thank you so much. I'm afraid not, I'm in a dark room. It's large but I don't see light or an exit... I'm not sure if my writing is even straight.

Maria

* * *

><p>Maria (of course you may),<p>

I have information that there should be a hidden tunnel somewhere in your room, but halfway down there'll be a door blocking your way...if you want to try and escape, do so, or you can wait for me to get there.

Natalia


	135. Indonesia 11

Natalia,

it...it isn't fair...Yao did a lot more damage than I coulde have done...he made sure of it...he...he gave me a compoud fracture...a concussion...

uh *weakly tries to see*...kind of...I-I can't really tell...and t-too scared to ask...

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

Oh God..I'll tell brother to take you to a hospital too. *sighs* I know, that's what I've been trying to convince him...he still says it's all my fault..

No really, don't be. He can give you his scarf at least.

Natalia

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, that sounds awesome :)) I'll PM you my email then.<strong>


	136. Eclipsia 4

Dear Madame Belarus

Yes but really i feel mary-sueish there and u kinda do have to agree. Besides is empire was falling so there was no point. China eh his persistentness is his own downfall.

Really damn and i just found him!-smiles softly-At least Indonesia is safe now but-frowns- I want to make sure Philippines is alright. Fine for now i will listen to wat he says..for now. But remember i'm right behind you if something goes wrong. We are friends, no?

Eh i know what people want to buy take advantage of the situation to make into a profit...but i don't enjoy ealth very much i like simple life. Like to good old days when everything was nice and peacful spending swwet evenings with my brother...opps going emo arent i? (^_^") I know how irrataing being in debt is...specailly to America! Never agian will i borrow from him!

Sincerely Eclipsia

P.s America was the only one able too

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

Well, that is a little bit of a compliment..being called a mary-sue implies perfection. And yes, I guess that trait has led many countries to their downfall.

You did? Ah..then don't do anything to him yet. Like I said, we need to be sure Philippines is safe first, and if he suspects an attack she definitely will NOT be safe. A-and thank you...that does mean a lot.

That sounds like a wonderful time...I admit, I used to dream of living together with brother in his Winter Palace. You should see it, it's absolutely beautiful...the Tsars used to live there. We could have walked around the gardens at day, then danced to Tchaikovsky in the evening...*laughs* There, and I've gone all dreamy.

Belarus

PS. Well that's understandable..he could recite the whole of Shakespeare's Macbeth in one breath.


	137. Ireland 5

Dear Belarus,

Why? You're always so polite at the world meetings and you've always been really friendly to me at the EU. Plus, you and your brother were the first to accept me as independent, so of course I think you're nice!

Do you loose control as well? I do... often...

You're very welcome. I wish you all the best. And, who knows, you might get a miracle.

Iona/Ireland

* * *

><p>Iona,<p>

I do try and hold it in at World Meetings, so I'm glad to see it's working (despite my occasional attention to Latvia). And I'm not part of the EU and wouldn't want to be...still, you're much nicer than the rest of those stuck up Europeans so I'm glad you think the same of me!

See! It _is_ normal.

A miracle wouldn't hurt right now...

Belarus

PS. How is Maine? I haven't heard from her in a while.


	138. Singapore 3

Dear Belarus,

Really, I... I hope so as well.

Vey worried,

Maggy.

P.S. :What do you mean by that? I just hope that he... is okay that's all he has seemed so... lost sincer Arthur gave him back to Yao... it's not. *Dere level rises*

* * *

><p>Maggy,<p>

She's rescued now, but she still has a lot of recovering to do...she's in Russia now, at my brother's house. You can visit her if you like.

Belarus

PS. *smiles* Well, only that denial is never the answer. Why don't you..you know..talk to him?


	139. Manitoba 3

Terribly sorry, but I'm going to another country on vacation for the summer and now I think the rest of my life.

And when you find me in that country, I move to another one.

* * *

><p>*laughs maniacally* You've just invited me into a game! Well, know this- no one can hide from me forever. I <em>will<em> find you, and I will bring your nightmares to life.

I'm already searching.


	140. America2 3

Belli,

So did you have fun on our date dud- er duudette?

I still laugh when I think about when you stabbed that hot dog stand guy... 47 time, all because he gave me 1.27$ instead of 2.27$ XD

Then when we went to museum and you kept trying to take the knifes off the wall! Ha! We had to be escorted out! That was great, the funnest date i've had in a while, so any thoughts on a second date? I mean, you didn't even give me a kiss at the end of this one.

With love and hot dogs,

America!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Surprisingly...yes.

The fool was deceiving you! If that happened in my country, he'd probably be deported to Russia for 5 years of hard labour in the gulag. But I was nice enough to help him learn to count...

Ahah..they were beautiful knives, I had to try them. They would have looked nice in my personal collection. And that..that would be good! I guess it's your turn to come to my country now.

Oh, really? Well then..*kisses*

..

...

..

*smiles* Happy?

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww~<strong>


	141. Kazakhstan 1

Belarus;

Hello there! My name is Serik Yaskrovich, otherwise known as the nation of Kazakhstan. I live right near your brother, though I'm closer to the Eastern Europe block. Forgive me for the rather rude entry to these letters; my people don't take kindly to women just yet. A bit of traditionalism. I have been greatly influenced by your brother just as you have, and recall seeing you in the days of the dreaded Soviet Union. I just wanted to say hello and ask how things are working out with your brother. Please write back!

Best of wishes, Serik

* * *

><p>Serik,<p>

Oh yes, I remember you. And don't apologise, re-establishing ties is what I originally started these for. Is that so? That's very strange, brother's people traditionally treat women with utmost respect and courtesy..maybe you should learn from him, hmm? And I didn't mind the Soviet Union..at least the family was all together.

Things are..well, they're odd. I'm trying to make him jealous with America and I think it's working, but now I'm just confused as to whether...no! No, no..*shakes head* Only brother! Only brother...

Changing the subject, tell me how _you've_ been.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>*waves back* Hiya! Aww, thank you :DD <strong>

**That's ok! :)) I changed the format a little to make it easier to read**


	142. Thailand 5

Belarus-

Yes, you will. Don't get England to help. Unless it's his cooking, That might help. XD

...you like picking on Feli? I was sooo glad when Doistu came! It's not nice, Belarus! Yeah, I go to Doistu's parties because both Japan and Liza are there. Two actual SANE people. At least Japan is...Liza keep Gil under control..

Hee.

Oh, really? Always..?It's kinda creepy though..:( No offence. YOU taught him kolkolkol? Okay, that's MAJOR CREEPY when he does that..*shiver*

Suree~

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

Actually, I'm pretty sure England's cooking will help enormously! I've already ordered some scones.

No, but you should hear him wail! It's like music! And then watching his 'tough' brother become terrified is a beautiful sight to see..and yes, I agree about Japan, but Hungary? SANE? I wouldn't say so..her mind is more polluted than China's air.

Yes, it's just something he's learned to do. And yes, I did! Actually a lot of the time he's doing it, it's just me standing behind him.

Belarus


	143. Albania 7

Belarus-

Well it's strange consisting he's your brother...

Serbia isn't my brother, but we are very close.

-Albania

* * *

><p>Albania,<p>

I don't see what exactly is strange about it..

Oh, really? Then perhaps you'll be able to finally tell us Serbia's gender?

Belarus


	144. East and West Siberia 7

Hey, Natalya:

We wrote a letter to Vanya about an unnamed sender who sent a letter to Kipchak's mailbox, saying that this letter trend violated some certain rules. As a result, we took down our own letter trend. Vanya's thinking about doing the same thing too. We're concerned about what will happen to us. Also, Liet and Polsha learned a hard lesson not to enter Vanya's house to go trick or treating. I swear to Rurik that Vanya started to act like you in that doorway.

Anastasia Stroganova

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Privet, Natalya:

Warsaw, Budapest, Madrid. What else are we missing? Let's invite Romaniya for the fun and she gets to keep the loot from Budapest. Well, your knives are metallic, so magnets are kinda bad for them, but we can upgrade your knives so the magnets repel them. Other than Liet, I'm thinking about pinning the crime on Turkey. Nah, let's invite Turkey in this fun too. That way, Ispaniya can't rebuild his shattered economy and let Sadiq loot Madrid too.

Andrei Stroganov

P.S.: You do know that we sent a warning letter to you and Vanya about the recent incident in Kipchak's old house.

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

Yes, I've heard of this rule..I'm sorry that you had to do that. I think I shall keep mine going until these 'rule-enforcers' infiltrate my postal service and get rid of my letters themselves. If that happens, then I guess we'll have to think of something else..I think Indonesia already has some plans, you should write to her.

Why would they even contemplate doing that? Were they drunk?

Natalia

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Andrei,

Hmm..if we think of someone else, we can add them to the list. And yes, Romania and Turkey might be useful, just as long as they won't start 'sympathising' with these cities. We can't have any of that on our criminal adventures.

I'll look into upgrading my knives this week. Or I could try and have some new ones made from something that is not attracted to magnets.

Belarus

PS. Yes, indeed...I really hope this doesn't escalate.


	145. Russia 4

Sestra,

Well, you did say you want things to be like they used to be, when you were i-innocent, da? Like sisters are supposed to be, I think. U-um, thank you for not actually doing that to me..

You're, er, welcome.. have you got Philippines yet? Of course I do not want you to kill him! I'd rather you didn't g-give him any pain at all, I just want him back to normal.

Who? I know nothing about it since I have not seen her.. a-and why would you date Amerika? You hate him! I thought we were getting along, but now I will have to smash his capitalist face in. Kolkol~

Brother Russia

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Well, if you can call that innocence..I suppose yes, those times were better. And I have been trying my hardest to do that, it just hasn't really worked very well..

No I haven't. I'm trying to negotiate with him..I've offered the Baltics in exchange for Philippines (I hope you don't mind). He wanted big sister, but I told him he couldn't have her. And it's Canada! Please tell me you remember him, you always sit on him! (apparently)

*laughs* What's the matter, brother? Are you _jealous?_ And no no, you can't do that, I haven't even kissed him yet! Oh wait..*smirks*..yes I have.

Love from, your little sestra

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry to hear you've stopped writing your letters! =(( ever think you might go back to them? :P<strong>


	146. Minsk 2

Belarus,

I'm alright. Boss is making me sort out the documents Vitebsk helps me though.

Glad to hear you'll be back soon.

That sound pretty normal then, it's odd seeing Russia do that though. Anyway have fun with the rest of your trips!

- Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad. And I'll be back as soon as I've sorted out business with China and visited everyone whom I've promised to visit...which is quite a few people, now I think about it..

It's become a regular sight for me. It's actually a little bit funny!

Eh..I'll try.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Totally random update: I just watched Pan's Labyrinth and cried my eyes out. There, I admitted it.<strong>


	147. East and West Siberia 8

Natalya:

Are you sure making Minsk Srbiya's capital would be wise? Only Polsha makes Warsaw any nation's capital. The last time Vanya left my munchkins alone with you, Latvia developed a phobia for pinatas, Estonia was too scared to even do chores for Sweden and Liet's sleepwalking all the way to Budapest, and Vengriya's complaining to us about it. I know you relieve your stress with bashings, but why not take up figure skating? Perhaps you can have Liet as your partner and you can make him dizzy or something. I think Katya and Matvey should be together. They make a cute couple, and I wanna have either Avstraliya or Sweden as my partner. Assuming that I become Sweden's wife instead of Santa Finland.

Anastasta Stroganova

P.S.: Has Dad Winter visited Vanya yet?

P.S.S.: Andreyka wants to change the ringtone because he wants to soothe the nerves of my munchkins down, plus he has a better use for it. Like spooking Ispaniya and making a fake Vanya doll and force that doll to walk to Vengriya's house.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Privet, Natalya:

I have better uses for Kipchak's old cellphone ringtones. Like using it for Halloween when the Trembling Trio comes to trick or treat in Vanya's house. Also, can you help us make a clone of Kipchak? Only we're gonna demote the Kipchak clone into Nyotalia status and drag Alsou into our world. Finally, is there a way to make your knives pierce through frying pans? I was gonna use my Cossack blade to stab through Vengriya's frying pan. Wait a minute, AAAHHHHHH! Anya's dragging me down into Nyotalia world! Where the hell is Choson when you need him?

Andrei Stroganov (the soon to be Nyotalia!Siberia)

P.S.: Have you tried stretching Sealand? He hangs out with the Baltics a lot, and he took them in when they escaped from Vanya's house.

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

Well I have to admit, the Polish idiot has _some _good ideas. It's a nice sounding threat.

Really, Liet sleepwalks because of me? *laughs* I must have had a hell of a lot of stress to release that time. Although it probably wasn't even that, it's just that it's so amusing seeing their terrified, bloodstained faces screaming at me to stop driving screws into their legs...ahh, memories.

I _could_ take up figure skating, but I think I'd still need to visit those three regularly. And I suppose they do..who knows, I could have a brother-in-law soon. Good luck with Sweden...I find it a bit hard to understand him when he talks, but he seems like a decent man.

Natalia

PS. Not yet, he's still up there with you if I'm not mistaken.

PPS. I won't lie, that sounds hilarious. Be sure to film it!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Andrei,

Will they actually do that? I didn't think they'd have the guts to go anywhere near brother's house after they'd lived with him.

Well..cloning him might present all kinds of complications, but we could try. It would take a while though. And I'm sure I could do that, but I'd need to know what her pans are actually made out of. I wouldn't be surprised if they were cast iron.

*laughs* Oh, you two. Have fun in Nyotalia world!

Natalia

PS. I haven't! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll do it the next time I see the child.


	148. America 5

Bela,

Wait, England? Oh he will pay. If he thought that me making the Austin Powers movies hurt his reputation, he hasn't seen anything yet.

Really? I'm way too proud to ever rely on Arthur and Matthew. I guess that's why I've been in debt so long.

What? That's terrible! Sounds like it's time for the hero to save the day and get the girl, 'wink'. So he wants you and your sister? Then that's what we'll give him. BTW You got any of her spare clothes?

Even with all this going on you're still coming to visit? I'm honored. Hey, would you mind helping me dye my hair, I'm thinking of trying silver.

No, sorry. We don't have vodka but I have some Jack Daniels and Boston Lager. Hey speaking of implant bombs, about how much C-4 do you think that a pair your sister's size could hold?

See you soon,

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Oh no, not England (although I'm sure he approved) It was the quiet one. Canada. But, erm..please don't do anything bad to him because he's dating my sister and she'd be upset.

Well I'm _trying_ to negotiate with him, but it's a bit depressing so getting away from everything for a while is nice. Erm..she might have left some stuff, but it'll be back at my house. Why do you need it?

Silver? Why..oh. OH! *bursts out laughing* Oh my God, are you serious? You really think China will fall for that? Why don't you just go in guns blazing and missiles flying..that's what you normally do, right?

Ah well, that'll have to do. And I imagine they'd hold a very decent amount.

Nearly there,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>If they do delete it, I'll probably do that :) DeviantArt doesn't delete that stuff, I hope...<strong>


	149. Aissur 4 Prussia

Brother Lover,

I don't know but on of the fishermen found something weird in his net. A charred faucet pipe. I'll see what else I can find.

Yes, as a matter of fact, and I'll have you know that he learned everything he knows about the military and discipline from me. I used to be a member of two separate orders of holy knights and even in my 'ahem' less than awesome current state, I'm still more than awesome enough to wrestle Germany into submission when he forgets to respect me.

And don't worry how I know, I'm just awesome like that. But you've got to admit, that flyboy is a lot like old Francis. Just make sure to keep both his hands in sight. Don't want a bunch of loudmouthed, knife-wielding, burger-eating, psychos running around. Russia would start that 'KOLKOLKOLKOL' shit and the Cold War would start all over again!

P.S. You know where Canada is? His mail's been piling up and no-one knows where he is. I thought he may be at America or France's place but they haven't seen him.

* * *

><p>Non-existant country,<p>

Aha...can I possibly have that faucet pipe? I want to inspect it, and if I ever see hear from him again, I'm sure he'll be glad to have it back.

That's surprising, to say the least..you've never displayed any kind of discipline whatsoever. Although you did beat Germany in that arm-wrestling contest you had at the after-party of the last World Meeting (why are you still allowed into those, by the way?) so I guess you might be telling the truth.

No seriously, is Hungary providing you with cameras? I didn't tell many people..only brother and Thailand, I think. I know brother isn't thrilled, but that was exactly the point. And it is _very_ hard to out-do France in terms of perversion, but I'll keep him in line, don't worry.

Belarus

PS. Oh, he might be with my sister..he likes to visit her a lot. In fact, I think they're together.


	150. Korea 4

Natalya:

I plan to put the sailor midget along with Latvia in their jail cell. Or should I call Comrade Russia and tell him to 'stretch' midget sailor like what he did to Latvia? We actually caught him sneaking around. He was trying to free them, either on his own or that frying pan obsessed bitch told him to distract you and me long enough to bomb Comrade Russia's house.

Nah, I wanna nuke America and rub it in his face. Maybe Brussels, Belgium should be the next target? Wait a minute, I could give a second nuke that I'm currently making to Comrade Serbia and use it against those NATO dogs.

Democratic People's Republic of Korea

P.S.: Do you guys have a spare cell phone? I'd like one, but my boss won't let me. Oh, wait, my boss has a cell phone, and so does Kim Jong Un.

* * *

><p>Korea,<p>

Yes, yes! Call brother, he can stretch both of them simultaneously! That ought to put the sailor child in his place since England is going such a pathetic job at disciplining him. Oh, and don't let him go until I get there- I want to see this first hand. In fact, don't let him go at all unless England offers money/loyalty.

Oh, heh...no, it would be silly to attack America. He's probably got all kinds of defence systems in place, and it would result in full-scale war. You should probably stick to Europe and Asia for the time being.

Belarus

PS. No, I need a new one myself. I've been borrowing my boss's phone for the last month.


	151. Kazakhstan 2

Belarus;

Well, my people prefer traditional ways, where women are not as powerful. And because the only women in Asia are China's sisters (and therefore mine), that is unacceptable. Did you really like the Soviet Union? It was such a dark time for all countries involved; I can't say I understand why you liked it, even if your family was together. There's no reason you couldn't be close any other time, except perhaps when your sister was forbidden from visiting Russia. And you're trying to make Russia jealous with America? That's odd...why? Well, I suppose this letter is long enough!

Best of wishes, Serik.

* * *

><p>Serik,<p>

No, I think I'll stick to brother's traditions. I like being powerful, I couldn't be one of those quiet, obedient women whose only purpose is to serve their husband.

It was only dark when Stalin was in power. When he was gone, things were better...not perfect, but better. I liked having everyone living in the same house, it gave us a feeling of unity and strength..at least, that's what I felt like.

Yes, I am..so he'll finally realise that he loves me and agrees to marry me, damnit!

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, it does :P<strong>


	152. Indonesia 12

Natalia,

It never was...and never will have been your fault...

Maybe it's time to tell you everything, ya? Or perhaps later...?

Tidak...I'm sure he hates me...I-I really did want to hurt Yao back...but I hoped to surpress it...

I guess Yao will always be perfect...

karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

I don't know..I'm so impulsive, it's one of my worst faults. I never imagined things would end up like this.

Tell me what..?

*sighs* Well..I guess he doesn't know that. Just tell him you tried to hurt him in self-defence. I don't blame you, I'd give anything to shoot him on the spot.

He is _in no way_ perfect. He's as flawed as the rest of us.

Natalia


	153. Thailand 6

Belarus-

lol I was kidding but okay..

...then you get a pissed Liza, Doistu, Japan, and Spain..^^'

Hmm..okay..0_o I KNEW IT! The kolkolkol is always higher than his actual voice! and has a non-Russian accent!

Suree

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

No, really...someone told me that the scones would help calm him.

Then it's time to hide behind brother and we can kolkolkol together!

You see! Well sometimes it _is _him, but sometimes it's me.

Belarus


	154. Eclipsia 5

Dear Belarus,

Yeah but Mary-sues...kill me -_-". And it does bring most to their down fall. iN FACT alot go power hungry and end up taking things too far.

Like Japan before and during WW2.

Yeah i found him. And currently have 3 teams along with me. K i told them to hold down. I told some of them to look for her now. -smiles-Your welcome its great to have another friend thats a girl...and abit more sane then my friends.

It was espically going to the shores and play in the cool water on a hot summers day and on snowy nights we watch the stars shine beautifull as we sat near the candle lit fountian.-d-damn i'm starting to tear up!...That sounds lovely Miss Belarus, i can see it now and its looks beautiful. Its okay to go dreamy all us nations yearn for those days when everything seemed so right in the world as if nothing could ever hurt us.

Eclipsia.

P.S He did, England dared him to. Who knew America can do such an impossible thing? ^_^"

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

Yes, I suppose in a way it's inevitable..all great empires fall. Look at England, he's the best example.

Oh, you have? He's been strangely quiet, I haven't heard from him since I made my last offer. If it comes to the worst case scenario, you go in with your teams and I'll go in with General Winter. Either that, or I follow through with America's plan. And thank you for calling me sane...it's great for _me_ to have a friend who doesn't think I'm a complete lunatic.

That sounds lovely too..and who knows, maybe we shouldn't lose hope yet? Nothing is impossible.

Belarus

PS. Really? Now that's either pure madness or pure talent...

* * *

><p><strong>Totally random update: London riots are getting worse..after almost being attacked, I'm totally staying at home tomorrow. I think the police need to crack down hard on these idiots who think they run the damn country.<strong>


	155. Russia 5

Sestra,

..Oh, for a moment I thought you meant l-literally binding yourself to me, but I am not going to think about that.

Yao wants big sister for what? It is a shame those three will not be with me for a while then, but I suppose that is better than him taking Katyusha. Oh, right, Matvey~ I played hockey with him weeks ago. But I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't sat on anybody~

Of course I am not jealous, but I don't see how you could suddenly like him.. he is very irritating, and this makes it difficult for me, da. But on the other hand, this means I'm free, aren't I?

Free.. ahaha.. free~!

..I-I mean, I am not going to let him just take my little sister away.

Brother Russia

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Literally? Now why didn't I ever think of that...I shall research pain-free methods of doing that immediately. Don't bank on your 'freedom' too soon.

I have no idea what he wants her for, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's not good. If you really want your Baltics back, you could..oh, I don't know..kill China to stop him taking them? Yes, Matvey..*shrugs* well that's what he told me, he asked me to tell you to stop doing it.

You _are_ jealous! Hahah..oh, I love it when you get all protective. Although..*mumbles* he's really not _that_ bad..

Sestra Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's up to you...*chants* do it! do it do it!* :)))) <strong>


	156. Singapore 4

Dear Belarus,

Yes, I am there right now. Oh, she look terrible, that monster *curses in Mandarin*. We talk as much as we can, but I let her rest. Oh God, I will never fly my F-15's in her airspace again. Or argue with her about gravel. *Tears dot the paper*

Every grateful,

Singapore.

P.S.: Hong Kong has escaped to Taiwan's place We talked there for a while we are... still sorting things out. It's... difficult you know.

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Oh good, you can help look after her. She's not feeling her best, and brother isn't the best of hosts...I'd come myself but I have so much going on. Just make sure you get brother to turn up the goddamn heating and get some medicines.

There, at least you won't fight as much now! Everything will be good, yes? *smiles*

Belarus

PS. Ah well..I wish you luck in sorting things out.


	157. Laos 1

Belarus,

Hey what's up? I haven't met you yet, but Vietnam told me to be more social and stuff. Gosh she's such a pain in the ass sometimes, but i'll make an exception.

So i heard you dated America. He was bragging about it when he visited me. It was kinda annoying since I'm a guy and i was kinda busy while he was explaining the date to me.

Speaking of dating, I've been trying to set Japan and Philippines up on a date and i kinda needed help, but i heard China grew crazy and kidnapped her. I dunno if it's true or not. Hong Kong told me a few days ago. I wonder what happened...

Anways, i gotta go. Bye!

-Laos

* * *

><p>Hello Laos,<p>

Yes, I get my siblings and my boss telling me that all the time, hence these letters. It is pretty irritating, isn't it?

Huh...? He told you about that? *groans* Oh God, I should have known he'd probably tell half the world about it...he's dead.

Japan with Philippines? That's an interesting idea...and it's all true by the way, China did kidnap her so Philippines will need cheering up after we rescue her. Maybe you could get Japan to visit her in hospital or something? Bring flowers..

Take care,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, it's good to get back to these :)<strong>


	158. America2 4

Heh, that was... sweet... *Blushes*

S-so where do you wana go for our next date then bro?

We can totes go to the gun range if your game :D

But if you have anything cooler in mind feel free to ask :D

With 3's,

America!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Yes..but if you ever want it to happen again..*tightens grip on wrist* _don't go boasting about this to other countries!_ How is it that suddenly everyone knows, hmm?

Ah..what is that, exactly? Do you get to shoot people? Sounds good to me..

:)

Belarus


	159. Anna 1

Dear Belarus,

Privyet, I understand why you want to marry Russia, but- I think he should be with China, and you should be with America..

I hope you at least think about it,

Anna

P.s- I am in love with Russia so please just BE WITH ALFRED! -..-

* * *

><p>Anna,<p>

How can you think that? Him and the Chinese bastard is NEVER going to happen, and I'll be the first to see to it.

I refuse to.

Belarus

PS. You're WHAT? *closes eyes and breathes heavily*...well then, just a warning...if you try anything, I WILL KILL YOU!


	160. Japan 7

RSIALVR,

Thank you for appreciating my efforts. I try to only give the best to my customers.

That would be for the best. I hope the situation works out well.

I have sent the contract. I have also sent an order form including what genre, type of explicit content and if your have any specifications on what you wish. When I have gotten them, I shall start immediatly.

I am afraid I still cannot say who. Unless the decide to stop business, or change the contract.

By the way, are the VDKAMTR Shimeji's serving you well? I have a new version come out, if you are interested.

NTNPPRZ

{}{}{}{}

Belarusi-san,

I believe the end of the story may come soon. Thank you for reding and enjoying it. Please feel free to share it. I hope they would enjoy it too.

The emperor enjoys power. He seems to have the idea that women are weak, as were his customs to make them. He enjoyed the feling of being surrounded by less powerful beings, and seems to be underestimating them. Them and their contacts. Wanting more, he wished the sister bird of the silver maiden to be brought along. However, what they do not know is that he plans to trap and exchange. He wants a new fresh pet, in exchange for a weakened one.

The trapped bird was serverly weakened. She is stuck. The only way out is to get the key from the emperor's own person. However, during his bath, he does put it away. Close to him, but no longer right on is person. Sometimes he hangs it on the tap, sometimes he leaves it on the floor. The choice seems to be random...

That is all I have for now. I hope you enjoy it.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ<p>

I hope so too. Her sister has come to look after her now, so that should definitely help.

I've signed the contract and enclosed it in this letter, along with the order form. I must say, it'll be nice to see artwork of myself and VDKAMTR where everything is consensual, for once.

Hmm..very well then. But can I pay you not to send it to any Baltic states?

They are serving their purpose, yes. What improvements does this new version have?

RSIALVR

{}{}{}{}

Japan,

Oh yes, it's been very helpful to all of us.

A trap..how awful. I'm sure the sisters won't be foolish enough to fall for that! And that emperor is unwise to leave his key unattended, even for a few minutes..

It's been very informative, thank you.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Cameras in China's bath...LOL Japan, you never cease to amaze!<strong>


	161. Unova 1

H-Hello, Belarus...

I am the Unova region. Have you heard of Pokemon? You know, with Pikachu and all the other creatures? I am one of the regions in the Pokemon world.

So... uh... anyway... Th-The Champion of the Unova region wanted me to write letters to other countries to be more social. S-So I'm really sorry if I annoy you with my letters, b-because I don't really have much of a choice!

S-So, what's it like being a country? I've only been around since a few months ago. I think that was about the time that the Pokemon Black and White games were made.

Like I said before, I'm really, really sorry if my letters start to annoy you! A-Annoying you is the last thing I would want to do!

~Scared!Unova (Hilda White)

* * *

><p>Hello Unova,<p>

Yes I've heard of it, but only vaguely..I'm far from an expert on this kind of geography. Is Pikachu the little yellow animal..thing?

It's a similar story with me, I don't have much choice either- there's already something we have in common! Although you'd be surprised...writing these letters is quite a good way to make friends when you don't have any.

Well, it's pretty exhausting and sometimes quite difficult...especially when certain brother nations don't want to unify with you. Wow, you're quite young, aren't you?

Don't worry, you're not annoying me. Yet.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Lool I've never really followed Pokemon, but that was really cool! :) <strong>

**Haha, thank you. I didn't want to call it something boring like "letters to Belarus" so yeah...that's what came out xD**


	162. East and West Siberia 9

Natalya:

We found the spy who sent that note to Kipchak's house. Look under Sweden's letter trend review, on the first review at the very bottom. Anyways, Andreyka and I need to start making countermeasures, like hiring thugs to make some noise. Andreyka's finally cloned around a hundred Vanya clones, dressed up in Kievan Rus armor, and they're all holding faucet pipes and KOLKOLKOLing. Enclosed is the video of Ispaniya's attempt to ward all the Vanya clones off.

Anastasia Stroganova

{}{}{}{}

Natalya:

I did it! I cloned a hundred thousand Vanyas and sent them on a rampage throughout Europe. I don't know if we'll use them against Kitay. Sorry to make this letter short, but if you get a warning letter, be sure to ask Vanya on how he would set up a contingent letter trend.

Andrei Stroganov

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

You have? That's good...what are you planning to do with him? Please don't tell me you're going to be as soft as you are with that trio of yours.

Oh my...that was brilliant! I can't really see what they're doing to Spain in the end, but the way he tried to pelt them with tomatoes was hilarious! I'm putting this onto that big video sharing site..what was it...youtube!

Natalia

{}{}{}{}

Andrei,

Firstly, well done! Secondly...why haven't I seen any of these clones in my home? Do they just inherently avoid my lands? What is the use of making 100 000 brother clones and sending them on a rampage throughout Europe if none of them come to my country? If this continues, I'll have to kidnap some of them.

Natalia

* * *

><p><strong>BTW sorry everyone for the long pause! I've been SO busy...among other things, I've had to look after a cat whose owners are on holiday, set up my mum's gym membership, take my dad to hospital after he fell of his bicycle (he was of course drunk ¬_¬) and get my BFF a visa to come to Britain. And it's exam results day on Thursday so I've been crapping my pants all week. XD there's my mad life in a nutshell.<strong>


	163. Philippines 11

Dear Natalia,

I'll try... I'll have to build all of my courage in hopes of escaping. After this letter, I'll try to leave...

Thank you.

Maria

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Oh no, apparently there's a key you need to get through...unless you have a hairpin on you or something?

Natalia


	164. North America 1

Dear Belarus,

H-hi creepy grand-niece who's obsessed with marrying her half-brother. I have no idea why I'm writing this I just felt I should just start getting in touch with the rest of the world. I've already written letters to my son Canada, and my grandchild Missouri I've written two letters to my grand-daughter Delaware, but that's about it. Keep in touch and I'll try and get some of my siblings to write to you two if at all possible.

Love Grand-Aunt, Victoria "North America"

* * *

><p>North America,<p>

...I will not comment on that first line.

Yes, several of your 'grandchildren' have already written to me. Most of them are quite pleasant...I've heard from both of your sons too. Also, it's nice to see that you actually remember Canada. Not many people do that.

Since you're writing to everyone, please write to my brother and tell him he should marry me.

Grand-niece Belarus


	165. Aissur 5 Prussia

Psycho with knife fetish,

Sure, I put I mailed it with this letter.

Yeah well since I'm not a country anymore, I don't have to restrain myself. That's best left to you snot-nosed brats. Kesesesesese!

You know Hungary doesn't spy on women! Trust me I've asked, frying pans should be registered as weapons. Just don't get too attached to America, Russia won't hold back when they get into a brawl and you'll have to pick a side.

You'll keep him in line? How many of his cheesy movies start out like that and end with the chick in bed with the guy? And if you two do get that far, remember, he's got kids so lock the door. I'd hate to here poor Kansas went blind because of you guys. Kesesesesese!

Prussia's Awesome Postage Service

P.S. Really? Ha! Hungary awes me 80 marks.

P.P.S. Want a painting of Chibi U.S.A.?

* * *

><p>Egotistical alcoholic,<p>

Mmm, it looks so familiar. I think I'll keep it, actually.

*scowls* I thought having your country abolished was the worst thing that could happen. Apparently, it's a goddamn holiday.

I don't trust her, I think she spies on everyone..and who said anything about getting attached? I'm perfectly capable of controlling my feelings, thank you very much. They get into fights all the time, and neither can actually do anything to the other because of...what were the words America used? "Mutually Assured Destruction."

Yes, well most of the 'chicks' in his movies are pathetic, empty-headed damsels in distress who couldn't slice a person in half if their lives depended on it. Are you really going to compare me to them?

Belarus

PS. Yes. Have fun will all that beer you'll be buying.

PPS. You have that? Why hasn't England stolen it yet?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, they've died down now :) Make tea, not war!<strong>


	166. America 6

Belarus,

Matthew did that? I won't do anything for now, but he'll find his beloved hockey-stick in a wood-chipper someday.

Well normally I'd do just that but with your friend as a hostage I'd rather not risk it and the Iraq war left me with a taste for stealth missions. Oh yeah, he'll totally fall for it. After all, I AM an expert actor.

Talk again when arrive,

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Well, it's not the least understandable thing. He does take a lot of beatings for you.

Actually, she's escaping! And I know the entire layout of the boat thanks to a reliable source, which is helpful. China has been rather quiet...either he's fallen asleep or his insanity has taken its toll, but either way, my friend has a clear path. Maybe we won't have to do anything.

I can see the airstrip,

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Totally random update: I'M TOTALLY BACK, YAHOO! I've missed these sooo much :P I'll do as many as I can today, because my BFF has flown in from Moscow for 10 days, and I haven't seen her in a year so we're sticking together like superglue the entire time (except for a few hours today...I had business to take care of and she's gone shopping, and I HATE shopping). So yes, I have to make use of any free opportunity available. And now I shall stop rambling about crap no one cares about and get back to letter-replying =D<strong>


	167. Kazakhstan 3

Belarus;

They are simply not equal; not inferior. Regardless... Stalin was a cruel man, and the leaders who followed him were not much better. Perhaps someday he will love you, Miss Belarus. Good luck.

-Serik

* * *

><p>Serik,<p>

Well, when you put it that way..

Yes he was, but I beg to differ. The death toll during the rules of Khrushchev and onwards was minute compared to Stalin's purges.

I do hope so. Thank you.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Russian History A-Level is suddenly proving useful :)<strong>


	168. Hawaii 4

Belarus,

Oh! Sorry for not replying sooner, some things had to be done.

Yep! Theres a ton of things to eat here! Like poi, haupia (coconut),*starts rambling* Oh! I started rambling again...

Yes they do get along very well, don't they?

80-90 degrees is hot for you? I guess it depends how you were raised huh... Yep, although I think winter's cold here sometimes.. Some mountains even get snow! I even taught myself to snowboard!

How is chasing Mr. Russia going? It must be nice having someone to love like that...

Did you like the ahi?

Leilani K. Jones

PS: Maybe its because you were born near Cristmas?

* * *

><p>Hawaii,<p>

I should really be the one making that apology. I've had so much to do, my mailbox has been exploding!

I've never heard of any of them. I should really broaden my cultural awareness!

It is very hot. But I've heard place like Africa are even hotter...how do the people survive? Ooh, and Ukraine and I go snowboarding every year! If she's allowed out of her house, that is..

Erm, I don't really know. It can be pretty painful..

It was different but very nice! I need to get back into cooking myself.

Belarus

PS. Actually, I was born in August.


	169. Thailand 7

Belarus-

really, who? America?

Er...okay, you do that.

Well, it's you more often than not.

BTW Can I call you Natalya?

Suree~

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

No, someone else. I can't really tell you who it was..

It does work, you know! Everyone runs away.

That's not necessarily true!

Yes, of course you can.

Natalia


	170. Poland 2

Belarus,

Hey "girl", you should be head over heals that Leit likes you. Consider yourself, like, lucky for a guy like him to fall for a stalker like you. And, like, why would I be jealous of you? I am like 100 times more epic than you will ever be. I got me a pony, a pink house, and a shitload of pink clothes. YOU SHOULD BE JEALOUS!

Oh, you're a girl? I never really noticed...Are you sure?

Hmm, you wanna, like, hear more insults about your brother? I got a list full...

Wait, just wait a second. I'm sorry about that Leit thing, girlfriend. OF COURSE YOU CAN GO OUT WITH HIM! In fact, I'll, like, even ask him now. He will be so totes excited! Hey, dinners on me! But really, you gotta like change your outfit. I'll send a stylist! Hmm, should you two plan for a so totes awesome date tommorow? I'll tell Leit!

I gotta go take a wiz right now! Buh-bye!

Poland

* * *

><p>Poland,<p>

Should I? Well I'm not..in fact, it's quite annoying. And have you never thought about the fact that Lithuania doesn't like the colour pink? You should change your style too..make it more manly, like my brother. You should take tips from him!

Yes Poland, I am. It might have escaped your notice, but men don't _normally_ wear dresses.

I think it would be better for both of us if you kept those to yourself.

What? You'd actually allow him to go out with me? I don't trust you. And I know what that 'stylist' of yours will do! He'd probably put me in a frilly pink dress and Barbie lipstick, and I'd vomit. And anyway, it's all beside the point because I'm going out with someone else.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, we have! =DD<strong>

**Ahahaaah, I love Poland..**


	171. Florence 1

Dear Signorina Bielorussia,

Ciao.

I do not mean to bother you, but may I ask a favor?

Minsk borrowed a painting a few months ago, but as of yet, he hasn't returned them. Could you please ask him when he intends to?

Grazie.

- Florence

* * *

><p>Florence,<p>

Oh, did he? I don't know, he's probably hoarding it in a gallery somewhere. Unless he's sold it at an underground auction...he does that, you know. But I will of course ask.

Belarus


	172. Riga 1

Dear Belarus

U-um B-belarus, I-I been having t-this feeling towards y-your son Minsk, and I-I think I-I'm in love w-with him. Do y-you think h-he has t-the same f-feeling.

From Riga

* * *

><p>Riga,<p>

WHAT? My Minsk is in love with Moscow and they are engaged, soon to be married. Stay away from him! Go and chase Tallinn or Vilnius instead.

Belarus


	173. Eclipsia 6

Dear Belarus

Yeah England did go abit over board with that.

Yeah he is quiet...i fear the worst may happen. Good, General Winter? Huh haven't heard from him for a while now. So what is America's plan? Your no lunatic...that's China my friend. He's going insane. I think i'm going to need more knock out gas.

Yes, i don't want to lose hope for peaceful days. I envy Liechtenstein and Switzerland because they are neutral.

Eclipsia

P.S I believe its both. Well he IS America we have to give him credit for that since thats pretty impressive.

P.S.S Hey there is something out my window...oh love of Buddah!

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

He did...but interestingly, he never touched us Slavic countries. I wonder why.

Yes, General Winter hasn't had much to do recently so I thought I should give him some exercise. And America wants to dress up as Ukraine and go to China. I'd personally love it if he'd just wipe the place off the map, but oh well..

They do lead quite a peaceful life, don't they? And their neutrality gives them very good protection against invading aliens, apparently.

Belarus

PS. Yes, it must be. I can hardly understand the text either, I have to have it translated into my language.

PPS. Erm..what's happened?


	174. Laos 2

Belarus,

America also said you were trying to kiss him on your date. I don't know if that's true. Right after he told me that, England came over and said he made a new recipe or something. He forced America to eat some of it and America ended up running to the bathroom after that. It was hilarious! His face turned purple and England asked if i wanted some, but i ran outta there.

I'll prepare my weapons to save Philippines from China. Sometimes he gets out of control and it pisses me off. And we should probably ask Japan first. Philippines and Japan would look cute together!

Your friend,

Laos

* * *

><p>Laos,<p>

T-That was...it wasn't..WHY DID HE EVEN TELL ANYONE? *facepalms* It was the alcohol, ok? Blame it on the alcohol.

And I'd stay a metre away from any of England's cooking at all times, unless you want fatal food poisoning. I tried to eat a Yorkshire pudding he made once...I was vomiting for an hour.

You do that. She's escaping while China is in the bath, but we'll have to pick her up somewhere and if he pursues, we might have a fight on our hands. And yes, now that I think about it, they really would!

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Totally random update: Been drinking and having heart-to-heart convos with my BFF for four days. Tomorrow, we're going on a photoshoot around London's landmarks :)<strong>


	175. Sveta Ianovich 1

Have you listened to Liar by Emilie Autumn? I think it describes you and Russia perfectly.

Sveta Ianovich

* * *

><p>Sveta,<p>

No, I have not. I have heard other songs of hers, but not Liar...I'll go and listen to it!

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Loool yes, I hate RoChu as well XD I don't really know why..I don't mind Russia with anyone else, just not China. <strong>

**Oh well, I **_**can**_** see where she's coming from. Russia is very lovable :P**


	176. America2 5

Bel,

Ow Ow OW, that hurts...

H-how am I supposed to know how everyone knows?

Ha ha ha, no dude, the gun range is where you shoot targets and see how accurate you are and junk like that.

But we could always go to... my place and have a drink... maybe have a different kind of fun?

;),

America!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Yes! It was supposed to.

I don't know...maybe because of a certain loudmouthed someone?

Oh, I see. Brother used to have something like that where the targets were political prisoners, but he was forced to shut it down. A shame, really.

A drink sounds good..now you're tempting me...

Belarus


	177. Manitoba 4

That I did, Belarus. No one can hide from you forever? We'll see about that... I don't have nightmares, so, HA!

P.S. The only way you can kill me is if you kill everybody born in Manitoba and then burn my capitol...

* * *

><p>Well be prepared, because you're about to have some for the first time. And yes, you can run but you cannot hide.<p>

PS. Who said I wanted to kill you?


	178. Anna 2

Dear Belarus,

(Y'know, Ulkraine x Russia is more popular than you x Russia, Belarus..)

Oh? Would you perfer me to say Russia and America should be lovers? -v-

Sincerly, Anna

P.S- Never Mind I now love Japan- I think Inceast (Sibling love) is 'good' though. Um.. I'm not scared of you or Russia, By the way

* * *

><p>Anna,<p>

(Completely untrue! Ukraine x Russia doesn't even exist!)

Oh yes of course, that's _so_ likely...I suppose they're going to become lovers while exchanging nuclear bomb threats and trying to shoot each other?

Belarus

PS. Oh, alright then. I feel calmer now...slightly.


	179. Seborga 1

Ciao Belarus!

How are ya? Good, bad..? Anyway. I heard you were doing this letter thing too, and since it's not very smart to trust my brothers' opinions on people, just thought... Y'know. Get to know some other nations. So..

Ciao! I am the Principality of Seborga, and the Italies' younger brother! You may call me Sebo, if you wanna~

Seborga

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Seborga,<p>

Eh...a bit of both. My economy is suffering and my brother still doesn't want to unify with me, but emotionally, I don't feel as bad as normal. Thank you for asking.

It's always good to get to know people. The Italies, huh? Well, it's nice to see that not everyone in that family is a lump of terrified bones...really, how do you manage to live with them?

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Totally random update: 4 days of partying around London with a sooon-to-be-flying-back-to-Moscow best friend! Woo! Took loads of pictures around Westminster and went to a glamerous punk club. Mr Kirkland would be proud :)<strong>


	180. Philippines 12

Natalia,

I've currently escaped from my own door. It was, indeed, hidden but it's much too close to Kuya Yao's own room. Now, that key; I found one when I began to search in the bathroom. But Kuya Yao was in there; taking a bath!

I had to be as quiet as a mouse, then I spotted the key laying on the floor. I tried to shut the door as quietly as I could after getting it, but I can't help but get this /feeling/...

Maria

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Then we are making progress. And by the way..are you sure he hasn't fallen asleep in that bath? Because he has not written to me to accept or decline my offer of the Baltics. In fact, no one has heard from him lately.

But all the same, be on your guard. And another thing- check your leg, because there is apparently a tracking device on it which Yao can use to find out where you are. If you can, remove it and perhaps put it back into the room where you were held prisoner...hopefully he won't feel the need to check.

Keep me informed,

Belarus


	181. Zagreb 1

Bok, Auntie Belarus.

It's Zagreb, first son of Papa Rusija and Mama Hrvatska.

...I wanted to know how you are, despite the fact that you most probably hate me. Is the weather nice? It's very sunny here, and the tourism is doing well, as always.. I'd send you a bouquet of nice flowers from here, if you wanted.

Your nephew,

Nadija Krleza, County of Zagreb

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Zagreb,<p>

I'm alright, I think. *sigh* Well, I suppose you can't help where you came from..still, I will always be infinitely angry with your mother. How is she, by the way? Not well, I hope?

The weather is fairly decent, a little rain, but otherwise nice. Tourism on the other hand...well, I need to come up with some new attractions.

Flowers would brighten my home quite nicely...

Aunt Belarus


	182. East and West Siberia 10

Natalya:

So hypothetically, 100,000 Katya clones would surely make a very bad chaos, right? From what Andreyka told me, 100,000 Vanya clones have inherited the DNA of the original Vanya specimen, meaning that they're likely to avoid you since little Vanya the original progeny always avoids you. I was thinking that if we were to do a Chibitalia musical, my munchkins could dress up in little Chibitalia's dresses while you, Katya and I would wear the dress Vengriya wore when she was younger. Vanya could dress up as Avstriya, or maybe Polsha should dress up as Avstriya. Sweden would wear HRE's clothing then.

Anastasia Stroganova

{}{}{}

Natalya:

Uh...apparently I also made 50,000 Berwald clones and had them rampage throughout Europe, as well as the other 50,000 Sadiq clones. They're all rampaging through Vengriya and Ispaniya's house. Other than that, we're sharpening our swords in case someone wants to attack us.

Andrei Stroganov

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

I didn't know that his habit of avoiding me was laid out in his genes. If that is the case, surely there must be some kind of treatment? Kind of like gene therapy? I will have to look into it...I'll go over to the rest of Europe and try and catch a couple of these clones, then I can use them for experiments.

Aha. So where is the bit where I (as myself) babysit Chibitalia?

Natalia

{}{}{}

Andrei,

Erm...why would you do that? I mean, I can understand the Vanya clones but Berwald and Sadiq? Really? You might have to call in Germany to sort them out (but _please_ don't clone him..one Germany is more than enough, I think).

Natalia


	183. Japan 8

RSIALVR,

I am starting on your request immediatly. Please be patient while I complete your order. You have made some interesting choices of material though. I suppose it is a challenge for me. I shall do my best.

I am afraid not. The baltic states have contracts with me as well, and as the nation paparazzi, I am to ensure everybody's needs are helpes. That includes them. But its not necessarily them..

I have another version, that is all. The animation is also slightly different. Shimeji's are after all, simple shimejis.

NTNPPRZ

{}{}{}

Belarusi-san,

Helpfull? In what way? I was only sharing a story with you Belarusi-san. I hope you understand that.

But another new development has occured.. I am sure you will know..

The bird, using its wit managed to let itself free.. but it is not truly a good thing. The emperor would find out soon. After all, the bird is trackes by a leg band that she has not yet noticed. She needs help to truly excape, luckily, the Silver Maiden and her sources are there to help..

I wonder how the end would be like..

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

Take as much time as you need. I don't mind waiting a little in exchange for excellent quality.

Well, I just can't imagine who else would request that from you. Still, I suppose it can't be helped...business is business.

Very well, send it over. And another thing, my personal knife-designer is running out of inspiration so if you want to request any specific designs, now is a good time.

RSIALVR

{}{}{}

Japan,

Yes of course, but sometimes fictional stories are an inexpressible source of comfort and guidance in life. The friends I shared it with all agree.

This emperor is pretty advanced! I hope he does not have motion detectors. And what a lovely maiden, helping her bird friend...hopefully, the story will end well for both of them.

Belarus


	184. Unova 2

Yes, it is. I wish there were more Pikachu in Unova; they're really cute~ ^_^

I agree. I've been writing letters to other countries, and I've been a lot more social lately. Before writing letters, I didn't do much other than play video games... and crochet sweaters for Victoria... *A Victini glares at Unova*

Wow, being a nation sounds hard...

~Unova

* * *

><p>Yes...although they are a bit <em>too<em> cute for my liking. I've never liked cuddly things very much.

Oh, that does sound a little boring..then again, I've never tried video games. I mostly chased brother around (it was quite fun sometimes) and went hunting for animals. But now, I have a whole new level of a social life.

Yes, it can be...having to follow ridiculous orders from your boss is the worst thing.

Belarus


	185. Aissur 6 Prussia

Stalker,

Whatever.

I won't lie, it wasn't easy at first. Imagine being put in a retirement home where no-one visits and the nurses won't let you call them so you can't tell anyone they hit you and steal your valuables and welfare checks. I'm so lucky to have Germany for a brother, he lets me live here free of charge. Life in retirement is awesome I drink, I harass Austria, eat, harass Austria, drink, prank call Hungary...nap. My life sucks!

She only spies on men, except me for some reason.

Yeah, yeah, don't blame me when you're standing, crying over a bruised and bloody corpse, crying, "Why?".

Yeah, I am. What are YOU gonna do about it? Without me, no-one gets their mail delivered! Keseseseseeee!

Prussia's Awesome Postage Service,

P.S. Thanks, I will. Have fun violating that pipe.

P.P.S. Who do you think I stole it from? XD

* * *

><p>Pervert,<p>

Oh, how awful for you. You must have felt so sad and alone. Imagine having your valuables stolen! Simply dreadful. And your brother is much too soft...not something I expected from him, seeing as he started two of the bloodiest wars in history. Still, if that's what your life is like then I can't wait to retire.

She probably spies on you too, you just don't know about it.

That is unlikely to happen. As much as I hate to admit it, he's still stronger than me.

What am I going to do about it? How about shoving a post box up your ass? Try delivering your mail then.

Belarus

PS. Yeah I don't to those things, unlike some.

PPS. Aha. That was mean, he's probably crying his eyes out. *sniggers*


	186. Afghanistan 1

Hi, Natalia-Arlovskaya-that-is-cute-and-innocent.

I'm Afghanistan, a country who love BANG.

since Israel is busy to 'kill people' in Gaza, I'm so lonely and nobody want to become my friend to play BANG. Do you want to play with me? If not BANG, STAB are also allowed.

With BANG as introduction

Afghanistan

* * *

><p>Oh, er...hello Afghanistan<p>

Yes..I noticed.

Erm..you know, I have a bad feeling about this game of 'bang.' I think it might end in demolished cities and radiation flooding, which would be really bad for me, and I don't think my boss would approve either. That considered, I think I'll pass...but you have fun.

As for 'stab,' I do that all the time anyway.

Belarus


	187. Thailand 8

Natalya-

Okay, I won't pry ^^

I'm sure it works..I just...don't really..like Russia all that much...

Okay~

Thank You!~

Suree~

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

It's nothing personal...this person simply doesn't wish to be named, that's all.

You don't? Oh..why is that?

That's no problem!

Natalia

* * *

><p><strong>It's raining again. Gotta love English weather...<strong>


	188. Kazakhstan 4

Miss Belarus;

Indeed, it's not that we look down upon women, it's just that we're still quite traditional and we, like every other country, have seen women as such. Though I do hate constantly speaking of this topic. It's quite dry and melancholy now. Anyhow, I agree with what you say. Kruschev (pardon if my spelling is incorrect) was quite the kinder man, and Gorbachov had very good relations with Reagan from America. They even got the Berlin Wall down! I do hope he sees he loves you, though.

Best of wishes, Serik

* * *

><p>Serik,<p>

I suppose I can understand that. I just have such low tolerance for those who see women as being nothing but objects for their partners to use at will...still, I agree, that's quite an old fashioned concept now.

Yes, he did. As I recall, they even told each other jokes! For a Soviet and an American, that was strangely close to being friendly.

The same to you,

Belarus


	189. Hawaii 5

Belarus,

Hmm... Ah, its fine!

Eh.. Their not all that popular elsewhere, so I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of countries haven't heard of a lot of my food...

Yep, Africa is WAY hotter than my weather, because I live in the tropics, I guess..

Good luck! I've meet Mr. Russia, and hes really good friends with Monika (Berlin), Angelicia (Florence) and Sakura! (Okinawa) I think I'll get them to write letters too...

you liked the ahi? Well, its basically tuna, so I wouldn't be that surprised..

Leilani K. Jones

If you were born in August, I wonder why you were named that...

* * *

><p>Hawaii,<p>

Hmm..but I guess it must be nice to have a cuisine that's entirely your own. Mine is quite similar to that of my siblings. Not that I'm complaining, but tourists often get it mixed up!

Poor African nations. I don't know how they do it..I should get General Winter to blow some cool wind their way sometime.

Ah, that's good! I'm always glad to receive more letters.

Yes, it was better than our tuna, it had a kind of freshness to it. Did you catch it yourself?

Belarus

PS. I have no idea. Still, I quite like my name so I won't complain ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Awesometacular! =)<strong>


	190. Okinawa 1

Dear Belarus,

Hello, Its nice to meet you, I am Sakura Honda, otherwise known as Okinawa.

Um.. My friend Hawaii recommended this to me to get me to meet other countries, and this is my first letter to anyone responding..

Sakura Honda

(Okinawa)

* * *

><p>Okinawa,<p>

It's nice to meet you too. You're one of Japan's children, aren't you?

Yes, she told me about you. If you'd like to meet more countries, perhaps you should start accepting letters yourself? It worked for me.

Belarus


	191. Italy Capitals 1

Dear Ms. Belarus

Florence: HI! I'm Florence and we- OW!

Verona: Its what you get, sis.

Venice: *sigh* Will you stop fighting for ONCE!

Rome: No, I don't think they will.

All: Oh yeah! We're the Italy Capitals!

Florence and Venice: Yep! Hawaii Recommended this to us! I heard that she might tell London and Paris too...

Verona and Rome: Really! That would be cool!

Florence: Thats what I said!

All: Oh... CRAP! Sorry! We forgot that we were writing this letter to you, Ms. Belarus! Sorry! Wow.. We now know what we got from Veneziano..

Verona: And our potty-mouths from Romano!

Florence, Venice and Rome: *Sigh* Well, thats Verona for you, Just like Latvia..

Verona: Huh? What?

Florence, Venice and Rome: NOTHING!

Verona: Okay then..

All: Okay now that we wrote a letter, we can get out of the... WAIT! Where the ******* **** is Lei-Lei? NO!

From, the Italy capitals

* * *

><p>Dear Italies,<p>

I can really see the resemblance between you and your parents! North and South Italy...every World Meeting, they fight exactly in the same way. But anyhow, it's nice to meet you. I'll have to thank Hawaii for encouraging you to send in a letter.

And actually, I have a question. Which of you owns the most valuable paintings? And Venice- how do you feel knowing you might drown in a few decades?

From Belarus


	192. Poland 3

Belarus,

Actually, it's, like, better if you don't. You wanna know why? Cuz he's mine, beyotch! Who can, like, hate the colour pink? It is soooooooo cool. Nuff said. Russia has a style? Pfft. NO!

Hm, maybe I would have, like, noticed before if you started acting LIKE ONE! That's right. NORMAL girls don't, like, scare the shit out of everyone on a regular basis.

Gimme your email. Actually, you, like, don't have to. Leit has it. Don't ask me why or how, k! I was just as mad when I found out he had it. But sadly he does, so I'm, like, going to send you that list full of insults about Russia. If I can find it...

NO! My so totes unawesome stylish, like, totally called in sick yesterday. Gotta send another one in today. Leit is like looking forward to tonight! I set the table in like a totally romantic, totally remote (so if anyone decides to watch you two, NOT THAT I AM, they won't be able to find you two). Oh and just for you, I ordered the EXTRA EXTRA girly stylish. She's got one hundred clothes for you, like, to try on! And they're all PINK! Thanks for the reminder of the barbie lipstick! I, like, totally forgot!

Poland

* * *

><p>Poland,<p>

Of course he's yours! I'm not making any claims here...it's just that I can't help it if he likes me better than you. Well I hate it, and I suspect many other people do too.

So then, what DO normal girls do? And at least nobody would pick a fight with me now, whereas having _your_ lands partitioned is somewhat of a hobby for you, isn't it?

Yes, I know he does...that one is my old Soviet email, I've changed it since we collapsed. Well, and I also changed it because he kept emailing me these little pictures of flowers, hearts and kittens. God, it was annoying! And one more time, I _really_ don't want to read that..

NO! OH, HELL NO! I am NOT going to parade around in awful pink clothes, with Barbie lipstick on my face! That's my equivalent of Hell! Are you trying to send me to Hell? And what happened to Toris being "totally yours, beyotch!"?

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Poland is one of my favourite characters...he's too damn hilarious xD <strong>

**Haha lool! I've always been a Lithuania x Estonia supporter. But the thing is, are they brothers? Am I supporting **_**another**_** incestuous ship? :P**


	193. Eclipsia 7

Dear Belarus

I wonder why also. Huh and not much about him in the Middle East aither. England is so complex-shakes head in slight annoyance- But he's somewhat more stable than most countries so i give him credit on many things he has done.

-Grins-That is good! I wish to see what General winter will do! Oh you and me both but sadly i need him for certian things so i'll give him a hell of beating since he had the gall to go near any of my siblings like this.

Apperantly so. I did NOT enjoy being turned into a bob thing.

Eclipsia

P.S Me aither and I'm the one with an IQ of 300. Ugh i have to study more on European countries. Also how is your country like Bela-chan?

P.S.S Ow stupid China...-beep- tried to attack me..oh great now there's blood! And i just bout this weapin!

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

Not that you mention it, that's also true. I always felt a little sorry for India...he did treat her quite harshly, but I suppose back then it was simply survival of the fittest. If you are not strong, you'll get conquered.

Yes, me too. Although I think China has either fallen asleep, or Afghanistan has done something to him. He's disappeared completely!

No, me neither! And that was the day Ukraine and I were supposed to sing at Prussia's concert...damn aliens.

Belarus

PS. I just can't make out the Old English at all, it's too confusing. Erm..why the sudden Chinese?

PPS. What, he's there? HE LIED TO ME? He's meant to be on a boat in the middle of the ocean! Throw a knife at him and RUN!


	194. Romania 1

Hello Natalia. I have a few questions, but I hope it's not bothering you.

1. Vorbiţi româneşte?

2. Do you prefer to use your human name or your country name? I just want to make sure I don't offend you.

3. Does Toris scream like a girl? (Just curious)

Thank you for your time.

La revedere,

Romania.

* * *

><p>Hello Romania,<p>

No, no..I'm happy to answer any questions.

1. Da! (No actually I can't, but I can understand a little)

2. I really don't mind.

3. Not really, he just screams like a castrated 12 year old.

That's no problem.

Byvai,

Belarus


	195. Laos 3

Belarus,

Alcohol? Hahahahaha i didn't know you guys got drunk. One time I brought Vietnam to a bar and she got so drunk. The next morning, she got a huge hangover and tried to kill me. Ahahaha i'm such a good boyfriend. :D

Vomiting for an hour? I haven't tried his cooking before, but that sounds awful!

So she's finally escaping. I'll ready my guns.

Oh and i asked Japan. His face turned bright red like one of Spain's tomatoes and he was all stuttery. But he told me to ask Philippines when she comes back. I think he likes her ;D

Laos

* * *

><p>Laos,<p>

Oh yes, getting drunk is one of the few pleasures in life. Well, at least you didn't just leave her there..I went to a rock concert with Prussia once, and he passed out under a table. I was pretty wasted myself and I couldn't be bothered to drag him back, so I just left him. I know, I'm so considerate.

You don't want to. I have no idea what that thing was made of, but it was pretty horrific.

Yes, she is, although I might have to pick her up on my own boat. If they've gone a long way out, then she can't swim to shore.

Did he, really? Well then...perhaps he should go and rescue her? That would be se heroically romantic of him, I'm sure Philippines would like him after that.

Belarus


	196. Vietnam 1

Belarus,

Hello there! I'm Vietnam, one of the nations is Southeast Asia. After I started beating the living daylights out France with my long paddle when he tried to grope me, he mentioned that I was an 'Asian Belarus' before he passed out. So I guess we have a lot in common!

Though I can't really trust that French idiot. I don't attend World Meetings (I have to look after my rice fields!), so I don't really have many friends. Whenever I approach anyone, they run away. Except Myanmar! She's 'as scary as me', according to Brunei when I threatened to kill him with my pet Vietnamese Black Rhino and let Mekong Giant Catfishes eat his dead body.

...Anyway, my boss wants me to write letters to other nations as well! So can we be friends?

Vietnam (Or Phuong, call me either)

* * *

><p>Vietnam,<p>

You beat the living daylights out of France until he passed out? Why, of course we can be friends! Come right this way and receive a complementary knife for being so wonderfully violent!

No, none of us can..I think the best that can be said for him is that he makes a very good punch-bag. Aha, I thought I hadn't seen you there! And I have the exact same problem. I admit I rather enjoy intimidating people, but it's "not good for tourism and international relations" apparently, so here I am, trying to be nice to everyone.

Yes, yes and yes! And may I say, the Rhino-Catfish threat was creative and brilliant.

Belarus


	197. Latvia 1

S-S-Sveiki M-Miss Belarus,

I-I-I see you've r-received a letter from m-my little Riga, p-please don't hurt her! S-She's only young!

A-Also i w-wanted to a-apologise f-for breaking you're p-perfume b-bottles the other day, I-I was j-just trying to c-clean up! P-Please don't kill me!

Adievas

Latvia

* * *

><p>Latvia,<p>

*snarls* Keep your damn children in check! If she so much as _looks_ at Minsk again, I'll chop her fingers off!

And you know something else? Those perfume bottles were worth more than _you_! You're working 3 extra hours every day, and you owe me 100,000 roubles.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, sorry little Latvia :P<strong>


	198. Zurich 1

Belarus

So, I'm Zurich, the richest Swiss canton.

Nice too meet you, have you been well?

Zurich

* * *

><p>Zurich,<p>

Ah, you're the son of that gun-waving 'neutral' country, aren't you?

I have been..eh..as well as can be expected. And you?

Belarus


	199. Wales 1

To Belarus,

You know that guy with the six eyebrows do you not? I really, really, want to pull them out...with a piece of waxing tape. ahahahaha. Perhaps you can help me...I'm too scared he'll feed me that nasty fish and chips again!

-Wales

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

You mean your English brother? Well I did offer to get rid of them for him once, but he ran away. Perhaps if you held him down this time, we would be more productive?

Belarus

PS. I sympathise with your fish-and-chip related fate. Really, I do.


	200. America2 6

Bel,

Well would you like to come down to my place? We can... well fool around if you didn't get what I was hinting at...

As for those caps, that's why we had the cold war, so maybe we should talk about something else...

I never told a soul! (except iggy and Japan)

With umm... a whole lot of like...

America!

* * *

><p>Ame,<p>

Sure, I'll come down. And I guess we'll just...see what happens. So. Gun range, then your house?

You know, if you two actually worked together, you could get so much more done. You should build bridges, hmm?

*narrows eyes* Well..alright, I believe you. Japan knows everything about everyone anyway.

Ha :) Are you running out of farewell sentances?

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY SORRY SORRY guys for the insanely long wait! I've just moved towns to go to University, so its been pretty busy. But on the plus side, there's NO chanceof my internet going down here. The provider is awesome.<strong>


	201. Aissur 7 Prussia

Yeah, it surprised me too. He's actually a big softy at heart, like when he's with Italy or Japan.

I doubt it. Why would she want to spy on me anyway?

Then you'd have to reach in to get your letters you perverted girl.

Prussia's Awesome Postage Service,

PS. Really? Never? That CAN'T be healthy, no wonder you're so cranky.

PPS. Yeah, so, you want it? Cause I've got like ten other countries asking. You'd think that since everyone says he's an ass he wouldn't be so popular. What surprised me most was Vietnam bid on it.

* * *

><p>Sweet. Well, thank you for telling me his soft spot!<p>

My guess is, she's probably hoping to catch some incestuous action between you and Germany.

Actually as a postman, that would be your job. And it would be pretty hilarious!

Belarus

PS. Well...not with pipes. That's just wrong.

PPS. Can I see it first? And everyone else probably wants to sell it back to England for double the price.


	202. America 7

Beatings? Funny, he never said anything.

Well now what am I supposed to do with these huge fake knockers? Which, by the way, are heavy as hell! Props to your sister for not needing a back-brace.

I had fun on our date! Sorry for dunking your head at the beach, I didn't know you can't swim, guess it's too cold to swim at your house. What were you, Alaska, and Hawaii talking about when you were all laughing and pointing at me?

Oh! Did you hear that my government almost shut down? That was almost scarier than ghosts!

With Liberty and Justice for all,

America

PS. I sent you a bowie knife from my pioneering days. I just found it in storage and thought you might like it. It got me out of some real tight spots. Nothing special though...

* * *

><p>Well...perhaps you should ask him about it.<p>

Actually, she does need a back-brace- I gave her one last Christmas. And I don't know..you could sell them to France? Or Poland..he loves dressing up as women.

I so _can_ swim! You try swimming when you're being held underwater! And you did _not_ rescue me from that huge wave..I could have gotten out. If I'd wanted to. Yes.

Oh, that..*laughs* you had a crab in your hair. You didn't even notice! And yes, I heard about the government problems. Still, you're fine now...right?

Belarus

PS. O-Oh..thank you. I'll add that to my collection..


	203. Afghanistan 2

Hello, Belarus.

Don't worry. It won't end bad, because i only used AK-47 (Send my thanks to your nii-san ^^)

you done it EVERYDAY? YOU HAVE PROVE THAT WOMAN AREN'T FRAGILE! You are psycho, aren't you?

with another BANG

Afghanistan *pervy smile*

p.s: Ask Philippine, did she heard any struggling voice from big bro China's bathroom?

p.s.s: Uhh... how is your relation with America? (i hate him, a lot)

* * *

><p>Afghanistan,<p>

Messing with the AK-47 could end very badly indeed. That's exactly why brother created it.

Well, not _every_ day, but fairly often. Of course women are not fragile! Most of us could overpower a man in an instant, if we wanted to. And no, I'm not a _psycho_..I just, you know..get angry very easily.

Erm..ok..

Belarus *edges away*

PS. I'll ask her. Hang on, you haven't done anything to China, have you?

PPS. Oh, um..it's fine...we're kind of together, I think. Why do you hate him?


	204. East and West Siberia 11

Privet, Natalya:

We tried gene therapy on one of the Vanya clones, and he ends up being a crybaby like Katya. So gene thearpy doesn't work. Vanya must have some sort of a gene that makes him impervious to any (coughs) changes. Oh, as for the part where you babysit Chibitalia, let's say you're making him wear your dresses. So in this case, you're forcing Raivis to wear your clothes. Hey, it's better than you being asked to marry Lithuania. Wait a minute, maybe Liet can be Avstriya, and you can be Vengriya.

Anastasia Stroganova

{}{}{}

Natalya:

I already managed to resurrect Batu and replant his memories on to the next brain. Now that I've got the new Batu progeny out, I'm going to try cloning around 200,000 clones of him so he can join the 100,000 Vanya clones across Europe. Be warned that the Batu clones are more violent than any other nation, since Batu did take care of Vanya when he was little. We're not cloning Ludwig, but I'm also cloning Gilbert and Mathias (Prussia and Denmark respectively.)

Andrei Stroganov

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

That's a shame..still, I managed to capture 5 clones, so I'll see if I can make any progress. I do have to borrow straitjackets from the local hospital and chain them to their beds to stop them from escaping, but it's all for the sake of scientific progress!

Erm...aren't Austria and Hungary married? So technically, I'd be pretending to be married to Lithuania? Somehow, that's not very appealing.

Natalia

{}{}{}

Andrei,

NO! NOT GILBERT, PLEASE! Then we'd have thousands of infuriating albinos running around Europe, stealing beer, trashing taverns and proclaiming their "awesomeness." Denmark isn't too bad though, you can clone him if you like.

And, er..is there any particular reason (apart from boredom) that you're cloning violent nations and sending them on European rampages? You could channel them all into Asia, that would be fun.

Natalia


	205. Seborga 2

Ciao Belarus,

Oh, really? That's good.

Yes. They can actually be very funny sometimes. Oh, and I don't really live with them. Not that they're ever at home, anyway. At least Veneziano..

* * *

><p>Seborga,<p>

I suppose it is.

Actually yes, not that you mention it, they are quite funny. North Italy's "so terrified I'm going to wet myself" face is so sweet!

Belarus


	206. Thailand 9

Natalya-

I see...Oh well ^^

..uh..it's..um..don't kill me for saying this, but...Russia's kinda..intimidating and sometimes he...scares me bit..and it's kinda..unusual to stalk someone in a panda suit. Don't kill me plz?

Still, thank you!

Suree~

P.S. Гэй, ведаеце што? Я даведаўся ваш мову! Гэта выглядае так прыгожа!(Belarusian for: Hey! Guess what? I learned your language! It looks so pretty!)

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

Do you think so? I've always thought he's so sweet...I mean, he can get as angry and annoyed as anyone, and he might smash someone's face in with his pipe once in a while, but that's perfectly normal! ...Right?

Natalia

PS. О, нічога сабе! Вы кажаце гэта вельмі добра! (Oh, wow! You speak it quite well!)


	207. New Jersey 1

Dear Amazing Belarus,

Hi! I'm another one of America's daughters, Kaity Jones! I'm New Jersey :) (hello, younger siblings out there~)

Uhm, first of all, can I have some help killing off the cast of the Jersey Shore? They've ruined my name with their trashy looks and ridiculous personalities! *sniffles* I'm not like them!

Second of all, uhh.. *blushes* How do you know when you're in love with your brother?

And third, I'd just like to say that I totally support you! Your love isn't really natural but I'm really rooting for you! Russia/Belarus 4 evar~~! (You've loved him for so long and so much, I hope he loves you as much as you love him one day!)

With much love, Kaity Jones, AKA New Jersey!

P.S., I love your dress! You look beautiful~!

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

Hello. Yes, I've heard from several of your siblings already..you have quite a large family!

Oh, is that a television programme? Well I'm always happy to deal with nuisances, so just tell me who to get rid of and I'll do it.

Well, I don't suppose it's any different to falling in love with anyone else. You get the same warm feeling, the same...cravings..the same need to constantly be by their side. It's all very normal.

Oh, thank you so much! Not many people sympathise with my love.

Belarus

PS. I love it too.. Brother chose it for me himself!


	208. Hawaii 6

Belarus,

Yeah.. It is pretty cool, but everyone thinks my food is weird... I also have a lot of other cultures influenced in the restaurants here as well, though..

Eh... Yeah, I've met some of them, and their really nice! I hope you can...

Yep! I saw that you got Oki-chan and Ita-Capitols letters! Oh crap... I left them in the closet threatening them to write a letter and well, you see how that happened and I had to borrow America's chainsaw to get them out because I lost the key, (More like you wanted to saw something)

And that was Nai'a... Again...

Yep! I caught the Ahi. I always catch my fish.. Well, maybe mine is more fresh because of the climate?

Leilani K. Jones

PS. Well, I have to agree, It is a really pretty name.

* * *

><p>Leilani,<p>

I don't think your food is weird..just different, and that's a good thing. It's very boring when everyone follows the same trend.

I've met a couple, but we always have trouble understanding each other when we speak..

You threatened them to get them to write? I'm really flattered! They seemed quite pleasant, considering they wrote their letters after getting locked in a closet, getting stuck and being chainsawed out.

Perhaps. Although we do go fishing in the winter sometimes..it's good fun.

Natalia


	209. Okinawa 2

Dear Belarus,

Yes, well adopted anyway. I still wonder why I haven't disappeared.. Probably the same reason as Prussia..

Hm, I would, but my computer is jacked up with no writing software.

Sakura Honda

(Okinawa)

* * *

><p>Okinawa,<p>

I don't think that can really happen to us. Apparently, even Ancient Rome is still around.

Ah..that's annoying. Japan has very good technology though, I'm sure he could fix it for you.

Belarus


	210. Italy Capitals 2

Dear Ms. Belarus

Venice: IT FREAKIN' SUCKS! WAHHHH! *emo corner*

Rome: Well, there goes Venice. *mutters* Crap. The only sane one left.

Verona and Florence: We heard that, you know.

All: We get that a LOT.

Rome: Actually, It depends, Venice excels in scenery, I'm good at abstract, Florence is good in people, and Verona is good with oil and materials.

All: Really, depends on what you mean by paintings. Oh, and we heard that Minsk and Moscow are engaged! Tell them that we said congrats!

Florence: Oh, yeah, Munich and Berlin's letter will be at the bottom of this and GODDAMNIT, VERONA, STOP HITTING ME WITH A MALLET!

Verona: HELL NO!

Rome and Venice: You see what we have to live with?

From, the Italy Capitols

(Angelicia Vargas, Pierre Vargas, Isabella Vargas, and Luke Vargas}

Florence Venice Verona Rome

{}{}{}

Dear Ms. Belarus,

Both: Guten tag, We are the Germany twins; Berlin and Munich.

Berlin: Nice to meet you, we have heard about this from Lei-Lei, and decided to send a letter.

Munich: Oh, and to make this clear, WE ARE NOT GERMANY'S KIDS!

Berlin: Well, that took care of that.

Munich: Yep, and I just noticed, are we the only capitols that don't fight?

Berlin: No, there's Osaka and Okinawa.

Munich: Oh yeah..

Both: Ah.. well yeesh aren't we boring?

From, Munich and Berlin

* * *

><p>Dear Italies,<p>

Erm..I'm sorry, I upset her didn't I? I didn't mean to.

So all of you have your fair share. And yes, they are! Or in any case, they will be sometime soon...sometime _very _soon.

Ehehh..would anyone like some better weapons for use against annoying siblings? I have pleanty.

Belarus

{}{}{}

Hello Germanies,

Oh..you're not? So are you adopted? I thought cities were generally children of the nation they belong to.

Well, you two are a rare change. You must have an extremely peaceful life without regular fighting.

Belarus


	211. Minnesota 1

Belarus,

Вітаю! Мяне клічуць...um...Мяне клічуць..oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't speak Belarusian all that well. (In fact, I think the only other language I can speak is French, and that's only because Manitoba taught me.)

Anyway, It's nice to meet you, Ms. Belarus! My Name is Minnesota, I'm one of America's states. I see that you've already spoken with father and some of my siblings, so I thought I'd introduce myself as well! ...Ah..I'm afraid I don't have much to say at this time, but I hope you are doing well.

Love,

Cassandra L. Jones (aka, Minnesota)

* * *

><p>Cassandra,<p>

Не хвалюйцеся, я разумею. At least you tried! And, um..you wouldn't happen to know where Manitoba is right now? It's urgent that I *cough* speak with her.

It's nice to meet you, I'm doing fairly well..if you don't count borrowing money from Iran to help with my awful financial situation. *sigh* They say all of Europe is collapsing, perhaps even the world...

How is it on the other side of the ocean?

Belarus


	212. Japan 9

RSIALVR,

Thank you for your patience. I apologise for making you wait. I should be done by thirty days, but if I do not, I would gladly give you a discount on your next purchase.

I have sent the program file. I hope you enjoy it. As for the knife, I was wondering if you could have one that could really symbolise everything that is you. That is, an intricate deign of perhaps your national flower, animal and motto or something along that line? I know that you usual knives are all engraved with your own design, but I was thinking that it would be very special if it held what made you.. you. I hope that makes sense.

NTNPPRZ

{}{}{}

Belarusi-san,

I am afraid I am in a writers block at the current moment. I do think that it is because the special weapon of one of the Silver Maiden's contacts, the chronicler *ahem* seems to be working on the Emperor, but due to that, chronicler of the story has lost the advantage of some foresight.

The chronicler was not supposed to make his entrance so early and the weapon was not perceived to be all that effective.. If the trapped bird manages to flee from the Emperor on the spare boat nest to the hull of the ship, the story might really just end there.. But the chronicler does not think that it would be so easy.

The effect on the Emperor is uncertain and how long it would last is uncertain as well...

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

I received it yesterday morning along with the shimeji, thank you. I'll most likely send another order form in a month or so.

Oh..that's an interesting request, I've never had one quite like it before. But I'll start drawing the design with my friend and he'll begin the engraving as soon as possible..all in all, the knife itself should be done in three weeks. After that, it's in the hands of the postage service.

RSIALVR

{}{}{}

Japan,

That's a shame..the chronicler's foresight was the most interesting part of the story. However, an idea has just occurred to me. Is it possible that the weapon, instead of weakening the emperor, actually made him stronger? So if the bird tried to escape on the boat, the emperor would be even better equipped to stop and punish it?

I'm sorry about the writers' block..I do hope you will be able to write again soon.

Belarus


	213. Cambodia 1

Dear Mrs. Belarus,

How are you?

I am having some minor troubles, but am doing my best to keep up businesses and such, I suppose.

Also, Northern Vietnam isn't helping AT ALL. He keeps on...what is that term that damn America uses at times? Ah, yes, I know. BITCHING.

All Northern Vietnam does is keep on bitching and harking at me, the bastard. He sometimes makes me wonder why I started to become friendlier to him...

Oh, I am sorry, I have turned this letter to such an interesting fellow nation into a space for me to start ranting, haven't I? I am very sorry.

I hope your businesses and goals are prosperous, miss.

From,

Nimol Kosal Thidrom, also known as Cambodia.

* * *

><p>Cambodia,<p>

I am also having minor troubles, but that's pretty much become my every day existance, so I'm used to it. How are the businesses working for you?

Oh, why does he do that? Perhaps you offended him somehow? Or maybe he's just having a hard time at the moment..my sister moans about these things constantly.

That's alright. A rant is an occasional necessity.

I hope that becomes true for both of us.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>To author of Cambodia: Hey, thanks soo much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like the responses! :))<strong>


	214. Laos 4

Belarus,

Alcohol is actually my favorite drink, but fortunately, i barely ever get drunk. If i was Prussia, i would do the same thing. Though i have never met him yet either, many other countries told me to stay away from him when he's drunk with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. I don't even want to know what goes on when that happens...

Guess what? My poor Vietnam tried England's cooking over the weekend. I decided to have a visit with her, but i was too late and found her with England in her kitchen. I think she ate scones. Her face was a nasty purple color and i had to chase England out with a bag of potato chip (it was the closest thing at the time). *sigh* England's going crazy.

I hope Philippines gets out safe. And if you do bring your boat, may i go with you? You might need back up to fight China.

Japan... I think he won't mind that idea. He is a ninja and could probably sneak in and save her quietly. Sounds great to me~

Laos

* * *

><p>Laos,<p>

I think it's everyone's favourite, to be honest. And Prussia is pretty hilarious when he is drunk, mostly because he turns into a prime entertainer...starts dangling off chandeliers, climbing dangerous structures, all the fun stuff. But you're right about the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. Do NOT get them drinking together.

Oh God, did she survive? How long will she need to be in hospital for? And England has always been crazy as far as I'm concerned...I saw him talking to thin air at the last meeting.

I don't know about that actually. If China wakes up, I don't want to make him feel threatened (odd as that sounds).

Erm..actually, Japan has just told me that he doesn't see Philippines in that way. Which is a shame, they would have made a sweet couple.

Belarus


	215. North Alaska 8

Dear Aunt Nattie,

A pin? But wouldn't that hurt him?

Yay! Err.. Merci Auntie! Louisiana is trying to teach me French!

Love you,

June

* * *

><p>June,<p>

Only a little bit, but he won't take away your possessions again.

Oh, that's kind of Louisiana. At least some of your siblings are nice...can you say much yet?

Love,

Auntie Natalia


	216. Latvia 2

S-S-Sveiki M-Miss Belarus,

100000 r-roubles? I-I-I can't a-a-afford that! I-I don't m-mind 3 e-extra hours a d-day... I-I'm used to it.

I-I'll k-keep Riga a-away from M-Minsk I-I P-Promise!

Adievas

Latvia

* * *

><p>Latvia,<p>

Well it's either 100,000 roubles, or you get sent back to brother Russia's house in Siberia for another 50 years. Your choice.

Glad to hear it.

Belarus


	217. Philippines 13

Natalya;

Boats. There are boats on the ship. Hopefully I can get on one of them and sail away;

but I can hear him looking for me. Ay, Nako!

I've decided to hide a little longer.

Maria, Philippines

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Brilliant. Get to them as soon as you can, because I am unsure how long China's 'paralysis' will last.

You get out of there, and I'll sneak on and try to end this whole business (as soon as I have the appropriate weapons).

Good luck,

Natalia

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not dead, and I have not been to the moon and back either! I've just been so busy, I've moved from London to Exeter so it's been pretty hectic :P I'll definitely do this more regularly :)<strong>


	218. America 8

Natalya,

Uhhh... we have a problem. A BIG one!

One of my satellites took some photos of China's boat and we caught a glimps of China.

You know how he's all thin and girly? Well not anymore, he looks like he's on 'roids or something. He looks like a white Hulk! Any clue what's going on?

Alfred

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Erm, yes...apparently England's *cough* food..didn't work as well as I'd have liked.

He's stronger physically but his mind is completely gone, so I'll probably risk it and try to get him while he's not fully conscious. God, what have I gotten myself into?

Please nuke China, then he will die. Please?

Natalia

* * *

><p><strong>Yepp, your idea totally helped! Thanks! :D <strong>


	219. Indonesia 13

Natalia.

yes...but who isn't? America with his burger addiction...france with his...yeah I'm not going there...and so on...

I-I don't know where to begin

I just...I don't want him to hate me again...it...I wouldn't be able to take it...

yes but to him...*annoyed sigh*

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

I suppose, though most of those are relatively harmless. Relatively.

Well, just begin whenever and wherever you feel comfortable..

He won't hate you. In fact, I daresay he won't even remember...

Natalia


	220. Tasmania 1

Dear Belarus,

Please don't hurt Mum Iggy, I don't care what Uncle Wales said. If you don't know I am Tasmania, Australia and New Zealand's little sister. I like you I think that you are realllllly good to open up to people :). Uncle Scotland was trying to get me into a kilt and teach me how to play the bagpipes...I am a girl! only guys do that stuff... you would know.

May be I could get to know you better, Russia should get use to you and will come to appreciate you in the future I know of it.. I will try and convince him next time I go over there. I can be very convincing and I am not as weak as you think - i have my connections and raw power...

Well See ya Bel (I think it is a nice nick-name)

Lizzy Stewart Kirkland

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

Well, we won't planning on _hurting_ him exactly...we were just going to get rid of those huge eyebrows of his. I personally think he would benefit from that. And yes, it feels strange to be 'opening up' to people, but it's actually quite satisfying.

Hah! That's quite ironic, normally women wear skirts more than men.

Ah, well that would be very nice of you...but I think my plans should really be put on hold for now. It's just been so hectic in every way..I don't think I could manage a wedding right now. Oh God..did I really just say that?

Nice meeting you, Liz (I've grown fond of it too)

Belarus


	221. Wales 2

To Belarus,

You have NO idea...*shudder* fish and chips can actually be considered his GOOD food...as for scones...just thinking about them makes me want to drop dead on the spot...

-Wales.

PS. mayhaps a little bit of traveling is in order...I think that America may help :D

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

My God..I don't think I want to know what he considers to be 'bad food!' And yes, those infamous scones. They've caused me more trouble than you'd imagine.

Belarus

PS. Travelling? You mean, to find good food and force England to accept it?

* * *

><p><strong>LOL the funny thing is, I've actually eaten scones a few times and they are GORGEOUS! I don't know why they have this reputation XD<strong>


	222. Minsk2 1

Mama, it's me, Minsk. Remember? I almost got Moscow to become with me. But he got distracted by that stupid Beijing. It would be most fortunate if something were happen to her, wouldn't it? Moscow will marry me! And once that happens, Uncle Russia will have to become one with you, and then we will be one happy family.

I started to pretend I didn't like Moscow and started following Berlin. Then Moscow started following me, and then he proposed to me! But then that stupid Beijing walked past. Next time, I will make sure he never sees Beijing again.

Bye-bye Mama. This time I will follow Washington D.C.

And jeez, why does everyone mistake me for a guy? I'm obviously a female. I may have to start wearing dresses again... maybe Auntie Katyusha could make me one...

And Latvia's daughter is following me again. I may have to lock her up. And Latvia still has to pay for my paints that he spilled! I nearly made him crippled. Those were my favorite paints...

Until next time,

Your DAUGHTER Minsk.

P.S. I think I'll grow my hair out too.

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

Of course I remember you. I do live in your city!

Ooh, did you really? Damnit! We'll have to do something about Beijing...I suggest nailing her to a wooden pole and throwing it into the Baltic Sea. Moscow actually _proposed_ to you? Well what are you waiting for? Grab him, take him to church and exchange vows as soon as possible!

Or you could follow Washington DC...

Mama Belarus

PS. Well you do dress quite in quite a masculine way..where's that red dress Katyusha got you for your last birthday? You never wear it. And growing your hair out would help too.

Oh, don't worry about Latvia's children. I've given him a good talking to, so he will think twice before letting any of them so much as look in your direction. You can come over sometime and torture him with me if you like...we haven't bonded for a while.


	223. Eclipsia 8

Dear Belarus:

-some blood drops-

I wished India had the heart to tell me about that. No matter if she's eastern asia, or western asia or whatever it is she's still consider asia and i wouldve helped but ugh- i feel like a fail not being able to help my siblings! And true i think i prove that and alot of other countries too.

China fallen asleep my ass! Can i hurt the bastard..please?

I know i wanted to see how you guys would preform!

Eclipsia

P.S Its not chinese its Japanese though they do use some terms of chinese er anyway remember i'm nest to Japan-kun and Russia thats why i'm mostly associated with them.

P.S.S HE LIED! GRR BASTARD RAN OFF!Wait he took something!-gasps and firey background-HE TOOK MY BIG BROTHERS LAST GIFT TO ME! GRR I'M GOING AFTER HIM!

-blotches of ink-c Ocean

* * *

><p>Eclipsia,<p>

Erm..a-are you alright?

Well I suppose she is still very scarred, so I'm sure she will talk about it when she needs to. My relationship with my siblings changed completely after the Mongols separated and tortured us. None of us were really the same after that happened...Katyusha became very sensitive and cried over everything, and I mostly ignored her because I just wanted brother Russia's attention. It's strange what a rough life does to you.

He's WHAT? Pfft..you're asking me? Of course you can!

Belarus

PS. Oh right, I see...I just thought that perhaps China had..well, never mind.

PPS. How is this possible? He left Philippines alone on that boat? If you catch him, fire stone scones and sleeping bullets at him! Don't ask..just trust me.


	224. Afghanistan 3

Belarus(sia)

Well...

Yeah, i know a woman can do two job at once. If you really easily angry, then... *smirk*

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Afgha-nista-n (copy the words between the "-" to google translate and translate it into bahasa Indonesia) *Troll smile*

p.s: Well... I'm not, just...err... take his fireworks

p.s.s: 1st, He mess with us, the middle eastern! 2nd, He veto Palestine to being independence! 3rd, He allies with the bad boy Israel!

* * *

><p>Afghanistan,<p>

Agh! *ducks* _Fine!_ If I shoot you in the eye socket, will you be satisfied? *brings out gun and aims*

Erm..it just says that 'nista' means 'insult.' This is doing _nothing_ for my temper. *eye twitch*

Belarus

PS. Oh. Well if you like playing "bang" so much, maybe you can do it with China, hmm?

PPS. Well, he can't always satisfy everyone. Just, er..don't bomb him..or hijack his planes. It will not solve anything.


	225. Ireland2 1

Dai Dhuit Belarus,

Long time no see but I do know ye brother and sister well. Listen I'm actually the real Ireland not that Iona impostor. There's no way in hell the real Ireland would have the last name of the half baked ex pirate. I'm a child of The Irish Celtic or Hibernia if ye wanted to know her real name. Still I don't know why ye want to marry ye brother when it's against the law to do so. I mean you're already related by blood this is why I'm happy enough that me twin brother North being related to me. Too bad he was taken away by brick brows as soon as I became me own country.

Maureen McNeil *The REAL Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Ireland,<p>

O-Oh, is that so? Well she seemed very legitimate..perhaps you have a long-lost sister. You should get to know her! Who knows, you might end up married..'incest laws' don't stand in the way of love. And technically, you _are_ related to Kirkland, so it is possible to have the same name, I think.

Would you like to help me and Wales get rid of your brother's "brick brows?" Although I have heard that it is a hereditary trait...is that true? Because technically, that would mean you have them too *giggle*

Belarus


	226. Aissur 8 Prussia

Telling you...? CRAP!

EEEEWWWW!

"sticks out tongue" Screw you!

Prussia's Awesome Postage Service,

PS. Yeah, that would definitely be one hell of a story to tell your doctor how you got tetnus! Keseseseseseeee!

PPS. Sure, I've posted several pictures at my webpage, "i am super special awesome .com" Haha! that's true, or burn it.

* * *

><p>Muahaha! Now to capture Italy and demand payment for him.<p>

It's not "ewww," it is, to use your word, AWESOME!

Just because I'm right.

Belarus

PS. Eughh, Christ..

PPS. Awww! He was so sweet as a chil...er..I-I mean, erm..fine, I'll drop off a bid (and what kind of webpage name is that?).


	227. America 9

I'll do that.

Really? What a nice gift, England only gives me socks, but Canada always gives me delicious maple syrup for my Christmas pancakes. 'drool stain'

But these could explode at any...Yeah, France!

You can? Well then let's go to the beach again sometime when this China thing is over. Oh please, I so saved you and you were loving it, (until you tried to make me let go and fell face-down in the sand that is.)

A crab! Why didn't you tell me? Those things hurt!

Yeah, I'm good. Guess I got all worked up ver nothing, huh? 'blush'

Alfred F. Jones

PS. No problem, you know. Guys are supposed to give their girls stuff, right? I-if you are th-that is.

* * *

><p>Ah..that's quite boring. Although I'm surprised he doesn't give you tea, that's what he sends everyone else every year. It's actually very nice.<p>

Explode? Hmm, on second thoughts..can I borrow them? Afghanistan is insisting that me and him play some kind of shooting/exploding game (which I didn't encourage, by the way), so they could be useful.

_Yes, _I can and _no_ you didn't..I just..like being drowned by huge waves! And yes we could, but it would probably be a bit too cold to swim now..it's almost November.

Because it was funny! And I did quietly take it out later...

Belarus

PS. I-I suppose so...I wouldn't really know..


	228. Seborga 3

Belarus,

Oh, you agree~? It probably sounds weird coming from me, but they both have their adorable moments. You'd probably get along really well if you got to know them~ Vene told me that you were actually a lovely lady.

Seborga

* * *

><p>Seborga,<p>

He told you that? Really? Wow...I'd never have guessed that he thought that. He always seems to run and hide behind Germany whenever I'm around, and I haven't been very nice to him. Perhaps he's not as bad as I thought.

Belarus


	229. Thailand 10

Natalya-

Well, I've seen him angry quite a few times... and, he's kinda scary...uhm...I'm dorry, but that's not really normal here in Thailand, Europe, Asia, Africa, or America... it might be in Russia though!^^

Suree~

P.S. Дзякуй! Я марную даволі шмат дзён, вывучаючы яе! Але, я думаю, што гэта таго варта! Можа быць, вы і я павінны навучыць Амерыку?(Thank You! I spend quite a few days studying it! But, I think it's worth it! Maybe you and I should teach America?)

* * *

><p>Suree,<p>

Oh, I see..so what do people in your country do to release their anger? Brother and I used to play a game called "who can give Latvia the biggest bruise?" It was so fun!

Natalia

PS. Гэта даволі складаны мова для вывучэння, але я рады, што вам гэта падабаецца. І я імкнуся вучыць яго пару слоў ... вымаўленне балюча вушам. (It's quite a difficult language to learn, but I'm glad you like it. And I did try teaching him a couple of words...the pronounciation hurt my ears.)

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure about my Belarusian gramma<strong>**r and how different it is from Russian**, **so sorry if I've made any mistakes :P And I live in England not America, but every time I've tried to teach my friends words in any Slavic language, it's painful to hear the terrible mispronounciation xDD ****I reckon it would be a similar situation across the pond.**


	230. California 1

Yo Belarus!

I'm California, the third largest state of America! I heard that you were trying to marry Ivan, and I would support you, but it seems like Daddy doesn't want us to. Even so, I hope you succeed!

I also heard that Ivan was stalking Alaska. It seems he wants Alaska back so badly... I'm not sure, though.

~Michael

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne Michael,<p>

I _was_ trying to marry him, but those plans have been put on hold for now. Temporarily, I assure you! Completely temporarily!

I'm not sure where you heard that, but I don't think he wants her back _that_ much. He did willingly sell her to your father, back when they were friends.

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Historical fact(?): <strong>**Apparently, America was supposed to give Alaska back to Russia after a certain period of time, however when the Communists came to power they abolished all treaties and agreements made by the Tsars. This ****meant America _technically_ didn't have to give Alaska back at all :P Just felt like throwing that out there.**


	231. Kievan Rus 1

Biela

Прывітанне, Biela! It's been a long time I've seen you! I only last saw you when you were still a child; I miss you very much, and Ivan. I'm currently living in Yeka's house, although I stay in a room where only your older sister knows.

I have heard that you are trying to marry Ivan, I think that is very cute of you. It's too bad that he doesn't want you to marry, although I think I know his reasons.

Дзякуй for reading this, I hope you have a good life without me (and please respond back, it is very dull without our family together)!

~Kievan Rus, your mother

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne, Mama!<p>

I thought you were dead, I thought Mongolia killed you! I'm so glad to know your are alive..although if big sister knew, why didn't she tell me? I would have loved to have come and seen you. *voice trembles* I miss you too, мацi...

You understand, right? I just want all of us to be together again, like the old days...before everything went all wrong.

Can I come and see you, мацi? I won't tell anyone where you are, I promise.

Love from, Natasha

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I got a Kievan Rus! I (personally) think the main reason<strong> **Bela is a bit 'psycho' is lack of motherly love :) Kievan Rus was divided by the Mongols sometime in the 13th century, so she hasn't been around for a while..**


	232. Luxembourg 1

Belarus-San,

Hello there! My name is Luxembourg, it's nice to meet you!

I have a question for you.. How do I confess my love for Russia-San?

He's just sooo cute! I can't get him off my mind!

Love,

Luxembourg =3=

* * *

><p>Luxembourg,<p>

Hello there! I cannot say the feeling is mutual.

My simple answer to that is: you take a knife and shove it into your chest, then crawl into a 6 foot deep hole and "confess your love for Russia-San" there!

I would suggest that you take my advice as soon as possible.

Regards,

Belarus


	233. Kyoto 1

Konnichiwa, Belarus-San. My name is Mai, the region of Kyoto. How are you? I hope you are doing well. Otou-San is feeling a little better, as well. I've been told you are in love with Russia-San. I know he loves you as a sister, but perhaps you could express your love by not being scary? Estonia-San and Latvia-San are nervous whenever they see you as well. And I think you should be a little nicer to Lithuania-San, too. He is just trying to be friendly. I believe if you are friendlier and act more open (in a good way) to people around you, Russia-San kay notice what a nice person you really are.

Yours Truly,

Kyoto

* * *

><p>Kyoto,<p>

I am doing fine, if you don't count bombs going off in the Minsk Underground and my worst financial crisis since World War II...still, brother's Prime Minister Mr Putin says he supports my unification with Russia! Now all brother has to do is agree to it, and I will be fine!

_Why _would I want to be nice to that trio of lunatics? All the do is irritate me and get in my way! But I am making friends...just not with them.

Belarus


	234. Norfolk Islands 1

G'day mate! I'm writin' this 'cause I want a little 'ttension from all the other countries and what not! Only people who really notice me are Australia and 'Zealand. And sometimes Figi, but she only mocks my eyebrows...And she won't leave my Boobies alone! ...That was weird sounding... I don't have boobs, because I'm a guy, I actually meant the birds. You know, Masked Boobies. Odd little birds, they are... Well, to get on with tha letter, I want to invite you and Russia and Ukraine and whoever else to the Island! You guys can come see Emily Bay, and Captain Cook Lookout, and Bird Rock! It's really pretty! And if you do come, make sure to bring swim Suits and the such! Well, I should get goin'! Ta ta!

Norfolk Islands, AKA Gregory Kirkland

Pryvitańne Gregory,

Quite a few island nations have that problem, don't they? England's little brother Sealand always complains about it too...although he hardly counts.

Ah, birds *laughs*..for a moment, that did sound strange. And I'm sure we'd love to come sometime, if I can get Ukraine out of house-arrest and if brother will stop working for once in his life. I might even bring Alfred..though probably not at the same time as brother. Those two hate each other. A lot.

Do you get many tourists on your island?

Belarus


	235. Italy Capitals 3

Dear Belarus,

Venice: I'm a guy. *emo corner... Again*

Rome, Florence and Verona: Oh no, not this again. *drags Pierre out of corner*

All: Yes, we knew it! HA! London now owes us fifty bucks...

Rome and Venice: Yes please!

Verona and Florence: *gets nuke launchers* What was that?

Rome and Venice: CR-

Florence Venice Verona Rome

{}{}{}

Dear Belarus,

Well, we've existed since the Holy Roman Empire as states then, so we're related, but not daughter/father.

Yes, we do. In fact, its kinda boring at times.

Munich and Berlin

* * *

><p>Dear Italies,<p>

Ah..heh..awkward. Sorry Venice, it's just hard to tell sometimes in these letters.

*hands strange looking device to Rome and Venice* Here, brother invented it...used correctly, it will send out an electromagnetic pulse that can fry and entire city. Use it only in emergencies!

Belarus

{}{}{}

Dear Germanies,

Oh, I see. So, um...Germany is not related to Holy Rome in any way? There's no possibility that they might even be the same person?

Believe me, it's better than the splitting headaches you get from constantly fighting your siblings.

Belarus


	236. Hawaii 7

Natalia,

Thanks! And yes, it does get boring if everything and everyones the same, don't you think?

I've been teaching myself some other languages, so I'm starting to get the hang of it. Their super hard to learn though..

Yes I did and thanks! Heheh, I had to steal America's chainsaw for that. It was fun though!

Really? Like ice-fishing? Cool!

Leilani Kamehameha

PS I decided to stop adding the Jones to my name and start using Kamehameha again!

* * *

><p>Leilani,<p>

Definitely...I still can't understand how Italy can eat his pasta every single day and not get tired of it.

I know 4 languages fluently, and that's quite enough for me. Which ones have you been learning? I hear the East Asian languages are very hard...considering their alphabet, I'm not surprised.

It sounds fun! They were probably terrified that you would accidently chop them in half!

Yes, exactly. The Volga freezes over completely so you don't have to worry about the ice breaking.

Natalia

PS. Stick to your roots, my friend *smiles*


	237. Okinawa 3

Dear Belarus,

Hmm... Then what about Ancient Greece or Germania? Hmm... Yes I've seen Rome around.

Yes, it is. Or I should get a new one. This one glitches.

Sakura Honda

(Okinawa)

* * *

><p>Okinawa,<p>

I'm not sure about them...perhaps they have some sort of permanent hide-out. And I've recently discovered my long-lost mother, so now I'm certain us nations can't disappear altogether.

That might be easier. My one isn't too great either..

Belarus


	238. Japan 10

RSIALVR,

Yes, Thank you for being such a wonderful client. I hope you wil choose me to do business with again in the future.

I am sure the end product will be perfect. Thank you for your cooperation. I shall anticipate it greatly.

NTNPPRZ

{}{}{}

Belarusi-san,

Thank you for acknowledgeing the Chronicler. It is indeed a shame that he has lost some foresight.

But I have found some inspiration.

The Emperor was tricked by the Chronicler and had accidentally consumed a very rare... er.. Sweet. Yes. That sweet would have made him loose his sense of self and awareness as a usual human. The Emporer for that time seemed to have forgotten that he owned a bird, or that she was trying to excape. The Emporer forgot of the conflict with the Silver Maiden. The Emporer even forgot how to write letters. But still, his animal instict was there and he knew that he owned something and that she was not to let it go, thus making everyone feel apprehensive about the bird's excape.

However, along with that comes a slight price. With the deterioration of the mind, the body seemed to feel threatened and thus decided to become stronger. With some more er.. different candy.. the effect would be made similar to a body deteriorating, but the Chronicler has made it too strong and may prove fatal should he use it. Thus he refrains.

The candy the Emporer ate seemed to be strong anyway and thus made the Chronicler Miscululate. Still, it should not be permanent. The only question is how long will this state last and how strong the insticnt of possesiveness is. The bird muct leave now while she can, and the Silver Maiden must hurry and trap the Emporer with her comrades, using the mystical stone scones and effetive sleepng bullets to stun him and the strength of her brother and the others to apprehend the Emporer.

If all goes well, there will be a happy ending to look forward to!

On another note, Please tell Laos-san that I do not see Phillippines-san in that manner, and I am pretty sure that neither does she. Thank you.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>NTNPPRZ,<p>

The product is complete, however my all-knowing boss insists that I cannot afford to send any kind of weaponry out of the country. This being the case, I shall have to hand the package over to VKAMTR, who will give it to you at the next G8 meeting. I hope this arrangement suits you.

Pleasure doing business as always,

RSIALVR

{}{}{}

Japan,

I feel the story will soon come to an end...I do hope the bird manages to escape successfully. I think the Silver Maiden and her friends will have no problem taking the Emperor down, they do sound like such a strong group. When you have finished writing, perhaps you will consider publishing? You know, to preserve the memory of the...writing process?

Oh, you do not? In that case, forgive our assumptions...we were merely trying to think of ways to cheer her up, she has had quite a rough time recently. And I hope you don't mind my saying, but you seem to be quite a solitary nation too..

Belarus


	239. Vietnam 2

Belarus,

Wonderful! I'll come over as soon as possible.

I suppose we should know each other better? I'm completely clueless on the relations and etc. of other countries, so it would be useful if you tell more about yourself! Me first, I guess.

My human name is Phuong Phan.

My hobbies are hunting, gardening, and beating the crap out of anyone that I hate.

I love cute things, nice songs and Thai... er... darn, I ran out of correction tape. I meant Thai Food. Yes, totally meant Thai food.

I hate France and America. I guess France goes without saying- he molested me more times than I can count. America... well, you know. Unnecessary war and all.

My greatest dream is... er... my GREATEST dream will remain a secret for now. My second greatest is for Vietnam to be more industrialized and futuristic. Really, the only thing Singapore beats us at is her technology! Us SEAsians are better at her at art, sports, dancing...

Hm... I can't think of anything else. I'll come right over, then!

Vietnam

P.S. If you're wondering why America didn't come to the last meeting, well, I have him tied up and stuffed into my closet.

* * *

><p>Vietnam,<p>

Please do! We could even go and find France for a good time..though not in the way he would have wanted.

Yes, I suppose. I'm getting better at the whole "talking to people and getting to know them" process...I think. Well my human name is Natalia Arlovskaya (don't ask why it's not the same as my brother's, I have no idea myself). The hobbies would be collecting knives and putting them to use, scaring people, playing the violin and occasionally cooking. I've never tried Thai food though...I should get round to that someday. If you like it so much you must be friends with Thailand, yes?

France doesn't dare try and molest me anymore, but my 'well-endowed' sister has been his victim many times, so yes, I hate him too. America...well..not so much. He did help me back in '91...

I must say, I share your second greatest dream. I'm not that industrialised either...in fact..*sigh* I'm the poorest country in Europe. There, I admitted it.

I'll be waiting!

Belarus

PS. Ahh..I see. And what exactly are you planning to do with him?


	240. maguro maki 1

Hey Belarus!

I just wanted to say that you look like our mentor~

I also wanted to ask you these questions:

1. How do you feel about the Baltic Nations?

2. Do you know that Lithuania is in love with you?

3. Have you noticed that Latvia looks like a younger and more timid version of your brother?

Bye!

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

Oh? And who is your mentor exactly?

In answer to your questions..

1. They annoy me beyond belief, but they are very good for knife-throwing target practice.

2. _Yes_, I do. Believe me, I've tried everything to get rid of him.

3. He looks _nothing_ like my brother! How did you even come up with that?

Belarus


	241. Russia 6

Sestra,

Eh? N-no, I didn't mean to say that! Please disregard anything that has to do with binding.

I'm sorry I haven't replied in such a long time, work has kept me busy and I haven't been paying attention to what's going on with that situation.. nothing happened to big sister, da? Or Yao? He couldn't have kept all those nations for this long. Why in the world would I ever do that? I lo- er.. do not wish to kill him. I can't stop doing something I've never done. Silly Matvey, making up such lies~

No, sestra, please stop thinking that. I suppose that can be true, but.. I'll be ready to mangle him if he ever hurts you.

Brother Russia

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

That's a pity...apparently it can be done under anaesthetic!

No, nothing has happened to Katyusha but I think Yao is mentally and physically unwell. You could at least go and restrain him before he does any further damage and put him into a psychiatric ward. Or an experimental laboratory...he'd make a perfect test subject.

Eh..well, I suppose he's made a mistake. Wait, who are we talking about again?

*hugs* You're so sweet, brother! Looking out for me..

Love from Sestra Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you do! Those were really fun to readwrite to =D**


	242. India 1

Namaste~ Belarus!

You better know me as India. I've heard a lot about you, and my daughter Delhi has even started a foreign consulate to negotiate national and international matters with you. But politics aside, I heard that you are going to marry Russia-bhai! That is great news! We had met some while back during the commonwealth games and he always comes to greet me and see our Republic day. He is so kind... I just can't make out why the other nations are sooo rude to him. :(

And no, before you start coming behind me with forks and knives, I like him ONLY as a brother. You are really a softie in the inside, Natalia. I like you very much and you are so pretty! :D

And perhaps this news might interest you, it is based on America-bhai. The other day I was passing through the conference room, I noticed a piece of paper written,

"Burger going to get to Knife."

The handwriting looked a bit like Sealand, but I can't make out for sure. Do you think it's a prank? Who do you think it is? I can only think of Feliciano and Peter, but do you really think for sure that America's going to kidnap you? Oh, the horror, hai ram...

I know it's not proper to speak the past, but I heard that you had a very brutal one. How was Russia before 1991? I hope he wasn't as brutal as England was to me during the Second World War. You know my history, right? I still suffer the scars that bastard Kirkland left me, I still hate him now.

Bella, (Do you mind if I call you that, mera dhosth?) If you do marry Russia, can you invite me too? I heard that you invited Karina, and even though she is sweet and helpful, sometimes she can swank in a subtle way. I am now your friend, na?

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Your most faithful friend,

Anjalie Patell

India

* * *

><p>Pryvitańne India,<p>

Yes indeed, your daughter has one of my Embassies. I've met her a couple of times and she mentioned you a lot, so it's nice to finally speak to you directly! As for the marriage plans..they're, um..on a temporary hiatus. Only temporary!

He is very kind, isn't he? No one else understands him...it's a shame, he's really lovely. The rest of the world doesn't know what it's missing. And I-I'm really not! *laughs nervously* But thank you...

Ah..is that right? Well..haha..I wouldn't worry about it, I don't think he's going to kidnap me. Why would he need to do that? Unless he wanted something from brother..but brother would mangle him if he ever did anything of the sort!

Yes, I have read about your history. Being ruled by Arthur's tea company doesn't sound very pleasant at all..I heard he was quite ruthless to his colonies back then. Although I heard that a lot of your people live with him now, is that true? As for me, not very much has changed since 1991. I still rely on brother completely. But honestly, after having Mongolia invading us and killing our mother, I think my siblings and I can survive anything.

Oh..no, if course I don't mind! And I'll be sure to invite you, if *scratches out 'if' and writes 'when'* the wedding happens.

Do write again soon,

Belarus


	243. East and West Siberia 12

Natalya:

We had a hard time deciding which nation to play Avstriya in the Chibitalia musical. Besides Liet, Sweden may be the best choice as he and Avstriya wear glasses. Also, you may want to be careful about handling the Vanya clones as experiments can end in tragedy. Yeah, we saw a fic where a spell backfired and you were stalking after Angliya and then you became obsessed with marrying Sealand.

Anastasia Stroganova

{}{}{}

Natalya:

The reason why I feel like cloning violent nations and sending them across Europe is because we want to pay Ispaniya back for forcing Vanya to pay reparation.s Sending the clones to Asia would be impossible since all they would do is playing with the horses. Koreya is interested in cloning himself. (Severnaya Koreya, that is)

Andrei Stroganov

* * *

><p>Anastasia,<p>

I have an idea- perhaps Austria can play himself? That would be the most convincing, and nobody (apart from Germany) can play the piano like he does. I know, I know...one of them tried to escape and died while throwing itself out of the window and another gave itself a lethal injection, so I only have three left. I'll go out later and try and catch myself some more.

_Why _would I stalk England or Sealand? The insanity of some of these fics is incredible..

Natalia

{}{}{}

Andrei,

Well make sure the Gilbert clones _stay_ in Spain. I do not want any of them here! And for goodness sake, don't clone France.

*sigh* Of course North Korea would want to clone himself. He probably claims to have invented cloning..

Natalia


	244. Antarctica2 1

Hello, Belarus!

Heh, I think you met my twin the other day via letter, was his handwriting atrocious? I'm afrid to think it is :(

I absolutely ADORE your desire to marry your brother, I had an encounter with one of his people trying to land on my contient in 1820, but that's history, yes? I killed the next few that tried :D

But enough about me, do you have any idea what the wedding's going to look like? Argentina's been trying to wed me (he even secured a corner of my land!) but I plan on killing him soon, so yeah...Anyways, please, please, please keep me updated! I'm thinking about going world-wide with my...skills, if you understand me well enough, I'd happily help out a fellow woman in need~

-Antarctica (But call me Diviti)

* * *

><p>Hello Antarctica,<p>

I did not even know he had a twin! His handwriting is not _that_ awful..I've seen much worse.

Yes, that would be him. I think he was just trying to convince General Winter to stay with you and leave him alone.

To be honest, I've been planning it for so long that my designs keep changing. It's just something I do...if I'm a little bored or restless (and my knives are in confiscation), I plan a wedding. So who knows what it will look like in the end?

Thank you for the offer of help. I'll stay in touch!

Belarus

PS. Going worldwide would bring you a lot of money. Do it!


	245. Laos 5

Belarus,

Oh really? That sounds interesting. Maybe i should go out drinking with Prussia, but i'm going to bring Romano. When Romano is drunk, it's more amusing than when Prussia's drunk. The last time i went drinking with Romano, Spain was there and Romano was confessing to him how much he secretly loved him. I bet he got laid after that when i was gone. The next day at the meeting, Romano couldn't look at Spain without blushing and didn't say ANYTHING. And i will not question about the Bad Touch Trio. I recently saw them together last weekend extremely drunk at a playground at around midnight (Don't ask me why i was there) and they were going crazy. France was jumping off swings, Spain was trying to roll UP a slide, and Prussia was planking on the monkey bars. Then they saw me and i froze in my place because they were yelling my name. Then i finally ran like a maniac as they were chasing me.

Vietnam survived. She's a strong girl, but i've heard she had to stay in the hospital for about 4 weeks. If i see England again, i'm going to beat the shit out of him. You saw him do that too? I thought he was talking to America's brother at first, but i didn't see a polar bear anywhere around him.

Hmm you're probably right. And i still need to stay by Vietnam in the hospital, so i'm afraid i cannot go. :(

Really? I seriously thought he had a thing for her! Oh well... But i need to knock some sense into him. If i wasn't with Viet i would totally go for Philippines. And i still need to find him somebody to love. He's been a loner for so long now (And don't say Greece. I know he's in a relationship with Turkey, but they're just hiding it).

Laos

* * *

><p>Laos,<p>

You could..do you hold your alcohol well? You'd have to!

Oh God, I bet Spain loved that, the pervert! Although France is much worse- I saw him hitting on some poor human girl just a few days ago, so I smacked him in the face and he ran away crying "Non! Mon visage, mon visage!" ...whatever that means. But I agree, the threesome together is something that's best avoided (unless you have England in pirate mode with you).

Thank God for that. Did she have to get her stomach pumped? And yes, I did...it was very strange, he was just standing in an empty room and shaking hands with the air, saying something about thanking Captain Hook. Then Sealand came up to him and told him that he had not taken his medication. *shrugs* Foreigners...

I know, so did I...what other potential candidates do we have? They both need someone. (He is? Ugh..no one tells me anything these days! How long has this been going on for?)

Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Oh maaan, I've been so useless recently! The moving back and forth between London and Devonshire is insane.. forgive me for my recent slacking! Please please! 3<strong>


	246. Latvia 3

S-S-Sveiki M-Miss Belarus,

I-I-I'LL PAY! A-ANYTHING B-BUT B-BACK TO S-SIBERIA F-FOR 50 YEARS!

I-I'm sorry...

Ardievas

Latvia

* * *

><p>Latvia,<p>

Glad to hear it. I expect the money in my account no later than tomorrow at 3pm.

You should be. Now go and sharpen my surgery scalpel.

Belarus


	247. Genevieve 1

Dear Belarus,

Hi! How have you been? Um, my sister dared me to ask you, if Russia was a girl would you still want to marry him?

Sincerely,

Genevieve

P.S. How's it going with America?

* * *

><p>Genevieve,<p>

As well as can be expected.

What kind of question is that? Russia is not a girl and never will be, so that question is completely pointless.

Belarus

PS. That is my business, and mine alone.


	248. Afghanistan 4

Belarus

Let's play! *BANG-ing*

That's me :D

Afghanis-tan

P.S: No, I don't like to play with him since he always lose from me ;-

P.S.S: I won't, Sister Iran or brother Iraq will, maybe...

* * *

><p>Afghanistan,<p>

Oh, for goodness sake...*fires a killshot*

Belarus

PS. All the more reason


	249. America 10

I won't nuke him. Last time I used nuclear weapons, the protests and heat from the other countries nearly ripped me in two. In the political condition I'm in, I wouldn't survive it. But don't worry, we've got a plan.

General Winter froze the water around the ship and China got off the ship and started punching the ice when Eclipsia started shooting scones and tranq-darts at him. Me, Russia, England, Germany, Prussia, Japan, and Canada are going to try and hold him off. France and Italy worked up a recipe that they think can undo the effects of England's scone. We're gonna hold him down while they feed it too him.

You've gotta catch Beijing in case this goes bad.

Forever yours,

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Thinking about it, the radiation would probably affect brother as well as most of Europe. So yes, perhaps it's better not to do that.

Assuming the scones don't worsen the problem again (can we really trust England? What if he secretly put steroids into those scones?), the plan sounds just fine. I'm sure that afterwards, brother would be..urgh.._happy_ to look after China until he recovers. I'll take special care of Beijing.

I'll be glad when this is done with..we could go and visit Matthew and Katyusha.

Love,

Belarus


	250. Minsk2 2

I'm wearing that dress Mama. What do you think?

Oh, and Beijing is tied up and strapped to one of the torture devices in the basement. And I have officially started to follow D.C. He doesn't seem to mind it.

I need to have a "meeting" with Latvia. He owes me paints. And, yes Mama, some bonding time would be nice.

Love,

Minsk

P.S. Moscow is following me again

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

I think you look stunning. I will ask Katyusha to make you another one!

Lovely, that saves me making the trip. And of course he doesn't mind! Which boy would mind _you_ following him, huh?

Does he now? He should be at my house right now, I can ask him for you if you like. Or we could go together.

Love,

Belarus

PS. Naturally. Perhaps you should not give DC hope then?


	251. Someone 1

Dear Belarus,

Listen, you. Russia is mine! And you can't have him! Neither can that short Asian fellow! You can keep being creepy but I will always come out on top, ya know why? 'Cuz I'm not you.

Signed,

Someone

* * *

><p>Dearest Someone,<p>

So, you will "always come out on top," will you? Why, then, have you not given me your real name? Are you _afraid_?

Belarus


End file.
